


Hotel California

by NothingSpecialHere



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU-ignore every episode starting from 19, AU; Coninuation from 3x19, Actual plot??, Cute, Domestic Family, F/M, Fluff, Maze is part of the devil family change my mind, Single working mom?With a great apartment?In THIS economy?, Slow Burn-ish?, Step Satan!, not really - Freeform, starts off fluffy but ends up scratchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecialHere/pseuds/NothingSpecialHere
Summary: Chloe stared blankly up at Lucifer wondering if she just heard correctly. When she realized that yes, she did, she forced herself to answer."Lucifer, I'm not gonna freeload off my friend just because I can't find a place to live," She insisted, crossing her arms stiffly over her chest and frowned. "Thanks for the offer,really, but we can't move in with you."Lucifer smiled wolfishly at her, displaying rows perfectly white teeth. "Come now, Detective. Think of it as staying at a hotel!”Chloe blinked owlishly at him. "A hotel?""Yes. One you that you would have been unable to afford otherwise, had it not been for your amazingly generous partner."She kicked his shin in response(AU in which Chloe never dated Cain, and without Maze she couldn't really afford her apartment anymore and so, she had to make due...essentially, just another 'oh my god they were roomates fanfic')





	1. Never Let It Be Said That The Devil Is Not A Gentleman

Chloe was sitting on a stool near her kitchen counter when Lucifer came strolling in, took in the mess of boxes, and began to criticize. 

All without being invited in might she add.

“What on earth are you thinking Detective? Moving out? You barely just got this place, it doesn’t seem very smart of you to abandon ship.” 

Chloe gritted her teeth at Lucifer’s, ‘I’m smart you’re dumb, now worship me’ tone. She was already on edge with everything going on, and Lucifer usually did more harm than good when it came to her personal issues. It was all part of his packaged deal, Chloe knew and had long ago accepted this. But right now she really couldn’t deal with him. 

Apparently, even the vein throbbing on her forehead wasn’t enough to get him to shut up, surprise surprise. 

Lucifer inspected a nearby cabinet with mild distaste. “I mean this place isn’t too terrible, not amazing, but I suppose it gets the job done. Are you finally coming to your senses about choosing a better home? I applaud your efforts but I don’t think this is the best of timing Detective, I must say, I'm surprised at you.” 

Pulling tight on her messy ponytail, Chloe screwed her eyes shut and let out a few deep breaths. 

Murder is illegal. Murder is illegal. Murder is illegal. 

“I realize that Lucifer,” She spat out, standing up to clean the mess of papers that were scattered about her countertop. “It’s just that with Maze moving out, I can’t exactly afford this place on my own.” 

An uncomfortable lull filled the room, Chloe almost apologized, but decided against it. It wasn’t like she did anything wrong, she shouldn’t have to feel guilty about anything. If anything, she should want him to feel like crap, after all, he’s the one who drove her friend away. He’s the reason why she couldn’t bring herself to go into Mazes room, her empty threats about going in still ringing in her ears.

It’s his fault why Chloe still wraps up the leftovers and sets them out on the table for her friend to take for work, it’s his fault why she can’t bring herself to stop writing sticky notes with good mornings or goodnights for a friend who won't even look at her. 

Some days she forgets she lives alone now, and she pastes the colorful notes on her friend's door, under Chloe’s elegant _‘Morning Maze! Left breakfast out on the counter, can u pick up Trix pls??’_ Maze would scribble a _‘You’re lucky I like ur kid, and that u make kickass waffles’ Never without a childish doodle of a penis._

It would never fault to get an eye roll and a chortle out of her. 

It’s Lucifer’s fault why all her notes went unanswered, and she ended up eating all the leftovers the day after, why she stops and stares at the knife marks her friend left all over their apartment. It's his fault her daughter is left heartbroken from losing her best friend, leaving Chloe helpless, unable to take away her pain. 

Before Chloe could demand an apology out of him, she made the mistake of looking up. 

And there was Lucifer, left staring intently at the ground, his foot tracing invisible patterns on the floor, his mouth was in a straight line as he kept peering up at her through his sinfully thick lashes. Chloe wished he was smirking, it was so easy to want to punch him when he was smiling. Because if Chloe was missing Maze, who she had known for only a year, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how much guilt was swallowing up Lucifer, while she stood and watched. 

_Tone down the bitch to a two Chlo’_ She thought to herself.

“My apologies Detective, I know it's my fault you are sans roommate,” Lucifer murmured, fumbling with his fingers as he shot her an apprehensive smile that didn’t reach his eyes.“And friend. It was not my intention to drive Maze away.” 

Chloe’s frown deepened, this is why she avoided being petty, it almost always ended up blowing up in her face. She still didn’t know the full story behind Maze up and leaving, but she knew better than to pry for details. Sure, Lucifer never lied, but he definitely always held back the full truth from her. And she was just so tired of it, of him lying to her face, of begging him to just let her in and trust her. 

It hurt her more than she cared to admit that he would rather sit and suffer than confide in her. 

Chloe cleared her throat, neatly tucking away her papers into a folder. “Anyways, rent is due next week so I have a couple of days, tops, to find another place,” Chloe rubbed her temple in frustration, biting her lip out of habit. “Which is exactly what I need right now.”

“Is that what’s put you in such a charming mood?” Lucifer asked, smiling sympathetically. 

Chloe chuckled. “Yeah, sorry for taking it out on you Lucifer, I don’t mean it.”

Lucifer waved away her apology, reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his silver flask that was worth at least more than her car. He offered it to her, a smile gracing his lips. She refused with a laugh, leave it to Lucifer to start drinking before noon. He shrugged before throwing back a large gulp, Chloe grimaced just from the smell.

“Any luck?” He asked with a smack of his lips. 

Chloe shook her head, her loose ponytail beginning to come undone. “Anything close to Trixie’s school is way out of my price range, and the apartments I can afford are gross, and way too small for us,” Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose to keep her frustration in check. “I don't know, I may have to crash at Dan's for a couple of weeks.”

Lucifer sputtered into his flask, causing him to cough violently, spilling the drink across the floor. Some of the liquid dribbled down his chin and onto his silk shirt and freshly pressed trousers, Chloe watched in disgust as Lucifer attempted to recollect himself.

She pretended not to notice his ears tinged pink. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, throwing napkins at his face and pointed to the spill on her recently cleaned floor. “Gross, you’re cleaning that up.”

Lucifer was already crouching down on the floor, cleaning his mess with a scowl in an attempt to preserve whatever dignity he still had left. He rose up with a flourish that came only with years of money and practiced grace. Chloe felt a smile tug at her lips watching Lucifer throw away the moist napkins before she could blink his long legs carried him in front of her in quick strides. He leaned on his elbows on the counter, letting his palms cradle his face as he grinned at her if Chloe moved forward their noses would be touching. 

She hated admitting how amazing he smelled, always of expensive cologne mixed with strong whiskey. With a tinge of tea leaves, that, she had no idea where it came from, maybe he just always smelled like that. 

“Detective you cannot possibly be considering moving in with Daniel,” He chided, tisking at her frown as if she were a child. “He lives in this ridiculous little bachelor pad, with hardly enough space for himself, let alone you and your child.” 

Damn. He had her there. 

“How-You've been to Dan's apartment?”

“You don't really want to move in with him,” Lucifer announced ignoring her question, standing straight before shuffling his feet and looking down at her. Chloe couldn't remember a time when Lucifer was ever shy, yet here he was. “Do you, Detective?”

She hated how well he knew her. 

He knew it would be a huge blow to her pride to go to Dan, she took great satisfaction in being able to provide for herself and her daughter. She always felt uncomfortable relying on others, it was a trait that sometimes frustrated her coworkers and family but she didn’t care, she liked that about herself. Very rarely did Chloe crumble, and when she did, she made sure to get right back on her feet, because ever since her father’s death she had to always be standing tall. 

Dan never seemed to like that about her. 

Even though they had managed to work out their broken marriage into a stable friendship, it didn’t change the fact that Dan couldn’t read her for the life of him. 

That wasn't his fault, he always meant well. But if she took him up on his offer then he would spend the day codling her, constantly interrupt a case to text her about their plans that could always wait, hover around her excessively and be in her face with questions. 

But she would be willing to put up with his pitting stares and snide comments for Trixie, anything for her. 

But would it really be the best thing for her daughter?

She didn’t want to give Trixie any false hope that she and Dan would be getting back together, it would only break her heart to see her daughter get her hopes up that they would be one big family again. Chloe couldn’t live with herself if she did that to her. And Dan’s new place really was too small for the three of them. 

And somehow, god knows how Lucifer understood. 

He of all people encouraged her more than anyone, not at all turned off by her stubborn need for self-reliance. Hell, even the first time they met, when she thought of him as nothing but a privileged ass who viewed the world as his own kingdom, had called her out on her intelligence. Complimented her on her self-assurance, told her to trust herself above all else and to never let anyone tell her otherwise. Because she was smart and they were all simply threatened that she was more than a pretty face. 

Even though sometimes she liked to fancy herself Wonder Woman, sometimes, and only sometimes, does she wish she was married again. To have a partner who lets the other fall apart when they reached their breaking point, held them tight without judgment or resentment. It was too sensitive of a subject to think about because the minute she did her eyes began to sting, the familiar sensation of tears started to prickle her eyes. 

Chloe immediately turned away from Lucifer, bit the inside of her cheek hard until the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She dug her nails into her palms, hard, until her tears subsided and she was able to talk without her voice trembling all over the damn place.

“Lucifer, am I a bad mother?” Chloe croaked out. 

She wished the ground would swallow her up whole, standing there in the middle of her empty kitchen, their voices echoing against the empty walls. She wondered why she even bothered asking, of course, he wouldn’t say no, nobody would actually tell her the truth if she asked. 

But she didn't ask anybody else, she asked Lucifer, and he never lied, which is why she awaited his answer with a nervous mind. She couldn’t bare if he said yes, because what kind of mother would be moving yet again in the span of a year because she was unable to provide for her daughter?

She couldn’t handle Lucifer telling her she failed. 

Lucifer pushed himself off from the counter, striding over to her, his footsteps booming throughout the room. “I should say not! Who told you that rubbish?” He demanded, his voice sending shivers down her spine. 

Chloe shut her eyes before swallowing the lump in her throat. “It's just-with everything going on, I feel like I haven't been there a lot for Trixie, and-” She opened her eyes, shuffled around and inhaled deeply. “-And with moving out again, just as she's settling. I just-I feel like I'm letting her down, I feel like I failed my daughter. Again.” Chloe murmured, biting back tears on the verge of spilling. 

She didn’t want to be her mother, who put her career ahead of her family, before her daughter again and again. Chloe at least had her father to raise her, Trixie only saw Dan occasionally, and more often than not Chloe barely managed to get in a few hours with her own child. 

Chloe didn’t want to have Trixie dread her visits when she was older, she didn't want Trixie to constantly check the time every five minutes to see how much longer she had to put up with her. She couldn't live with Trixie moving away for the sole purpose of getting as far away from Chloe as possible. 

Lucifer’s soothing voice broke her out of her rampant thoughts.“Detective-Chloe, look at me, please,” He urged, gently guiding her into his arms. “I want you to listen to what I say, you know that I would never lie to you. You are an amazing mother who constantly puts her child before everything else, and that is a gift that many cannot say they have. By the grace of your love, Beatrice will grow up knowing she had one of the most kind-hearted people as a mother. My own mother and father could only wish to be half the woman you are Chloe. You are Truly good, believe that at least.” 

Chloe was left open-mouthed, gaping up at him awestruck, as if he hung the stars (oh yeah-). She wiped her eyes free of stray tears, it was horrible to think that the man cradling her as if she would break in half, was the same man who broke her heart. The very same man who went off and dangled his marriage in front of her face, and who once spent his Friday night playing board games with a single mother and a hyperactive nine-year-old. 

It was all just so-

“Lucifer.” She breathed out, her voice a quivering mess as she buried her head into his chest. “Thank you.” 

Coughing awkwardly, Lucifer retracted his arms and clapped loudly, moved backward so as to put a good amount of space between them. “Moving on! I think I have a rather wonderful solution! I’m surprised I haven’t thought of it sooner.” 

Tender moment ruined, Chloe rolled her eyes good naturally before making her way back to an empty stool and plopping down. She rested her elbows on her knees, letting her face fall to her palm. 

“What?” 

Lucifer began to rock back and forth on his heels, his red soles peeking out every now and again. He patted his thighs in attempts of a drum roll, before abruptly stopping and spreading his arms out wide. 

“Move in with me!” 

Chloe snorted loudly, soon erupting into a fit of laughter. She let her shoulders jostle with every laugh, covering her mouth in hopes to contain it, Chloe finally calmed down into breathless chuckles. The thought of Trixie learning how to bartend nearly sent her into another fit but she was able to control it.

Lucifer crossed his arms, a pout beginning to form on his lips as he let out a huff of frustration. 

He was never doing anything nice ever again. 

“Thanks, Lucifer,” Chloe huffed out, cheeks flushing pink and let out an airy giggle. “I really needed that, but seriously, what's your idea?”

His silence was answer enough. 

“You're serious?” Chloe asked all humor drained from her voice.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, grinning ear to ear at her tone. “Of course! So, what do you say Detective?”

“No.” 

Lucifer pouted, every bit the spoiled child he was. “You didn't even consider it.” 

“Fine,” Chloe pursed her lips, began to look around the room all the while stroking her chin in mock consideration. “Hmmm, no.”

“Why not?”

Chloe couldn’t help but scoff, a list of reasons already running through her mind. The only hard part was deciding which ones to pick, decisions, decisions. 

“Lucifer, your apartment is above a club, probably the worst place for a child to live in. You have an entire bar in your living room. I don't even want to try to guess how many people you bring up there,- hell you don't even have security!” Chloe exclaimed, beyond exasperated at this point. “Anyone can push a button and go up, do you have any idea how unsafe that is? I can’t let my daughter stay there Lucifer. Look, I know you mean well and thank you, so much, for offering but we just can't.” Chloe smiled apologetically, before reaching over to grasp his larger hand into her own, hoping she let him down well enough. 

Instead, it had the complete opposite effect. If anything, her comforting touch only fueled his fire. He grasped her small, calloused hands in between his long and nimble fingers. 

“Detective I can assure you that nothing will befall you, nor your child,” He squeezed her hand tight, his jaw clenched as he let out a breath. “I guarantee you that.”

Chloe shook her head. “I can take of myself Lucifer, I don’t need you protecting me.”

Lucifer smiled at her, nearly blinding her with his glee.“I, in no way, was insinuating that you couldn’t, if anything you’d be the one protecting me. I’d feel much safer with the LAPD’s best detective guarding me.” 

Chloe bit her lip to prevent the grin threatening to spread across her face, and to keep herself from reminding him that he was the one who saved her life, god knows how many times. But it was beside the point, retracting her hands, Chloe smiled fondly up at him. Fumbling with her fingers, Chloe motioned for Lucifer to sit beside her, he stared down at the rickety stool in distaste. He caved in and sat primly on the seat when Chloe tugged on his cuffs, staring up at him through her lashes. 

“I do have a daughter who may or may not want her own space Lucifer,” She grimaced at her next thought. “She's growing up and needs privacy, her own room.”

“I do have more than one room, believe it or not.” He replied, silently appalled she would ever think of him so barbaric. 

“Lucifer, Trixie’s school couldn’t be farther away from Lux.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, she was running out of excuses and was now grasping onto anything. “I believe that’s why you humans invented cars.”

“You’re going to drive my daughter to school?” She scoffed at the thought. 

“Indeed,” Lucifer grinned, happy to know she was at least starting to consider his offer properly. “I’ll drop the little urchin off, and meet you at the Precinct if you want I’ll even pick her up.”

“Great, you driving my daughter, that makes me feel so much better.”

Chloe cradled her head in her hands, gently massaging her temple in soothing circles. This had to be a dream, maybe she got injured in a case and this was her painkiller induced hallucination. Because there was no way, in any ring in hell, was she considering living with Lucifer, Mr. So-called-Devil himself. 

Oh, how the mighty fall. 

Sensing her uneasiness, Lucifer nudged her arm, grinning that shit eating smile of his. “Oh, come now detective. Think of it as staying at a hotel!”

Chloe chuckled. “A hotel?”

Lucifer grinned broadly at her, displaying rows of perfectly white teeth.“Yes, the most elegant hotel you will ever stay at, that you could have never afforded had it not been for your generous partner.”

Chloe kicked his shin in mock anger, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

She exhaled deeply, letting her shoulders sag from exhaustion. “Lucifer-I don't know,” She bit her lip, looking at him nervously. “I'm not going to freeload off my friend.”

“You're not if I’m the one whose offering.” He insisted. “I would very much like the two of you as my company.”

Chloe fisted the ends of her sleeves, tugging and yanking them until she found the courage to speak. “Lucifer, Trixie comes first,” She said, smiling at the mere thought of her beautiful girl. “You have to understand that, I have to think how this will affect her.”

“I understand,”Lucifer answered stiffly. 

He often forgot the Detective was a parent, from what he had been through, fathers were cruel and selfish, and mothers distant and cold. Neither description fit the woman in front of him though, who hung up her child’s scribbles as though priceless art, belonging in a museum. This woman, who even after running around all over L.A, forgot all her anger gathered throughout the day and spent time loving her daughter. And how she would never go a day without telling her daughter “I love you” and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Who was now was sitting in front of him, telling him that she would not put herself over her child, no matter what. And that he would have to acknowledge that. 

Fascinating. 

Chloe shook her head. “No-Lucifer, listen to me. You need to promise me if,” Lucifer immediately perked up, Chloe rushed to correct herself. “ _If_ I take you up on this, you need to promise me that nothing will happen to my daughter. And so help me Lucifer, you will not treat her like a dog and you will be nice to her.” Chloe finished with a cross of her arms, before adding “ _And_ , you will not bring anyone up so long as I and Trixie are there, I’ve already traumatized my daughter enough thank you.” 

Lucifer let out a long sigh. “Very well, although,” Chloe’s head snapped up, argument already on the tip of her tongue “I hate being nosy, but I do think Beatrice would very much enjoy it.”

Chloe opened her mouth but quickly shut it, if she were to deny it he would call her out for being a liar. She could already see Trixie’s small eyes lighting up the minute she pitched the idea, her face breaking into a wide smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners just like Dan’s. Her endless chatter, going on and on to anyone that would listen that she and her mom would be living with _The Lucifer_ Morningstar. He’s the devil.

The same Lucifer Morningstar smirking at her, smug bastard knew he already won. 

“You’re not using my daughter against me Lucifer,” Chloe muttered.

Lucifer only crossed his legs in response, his grin never fading from his face. If anything, it only seemed to grow in size by the second. Chloe worried her lip between her teeth deep in thought, she made herself focus, pros and cons running rampant through her mind.

Pro; He had a huge apartment, had great connections, was rich as sin, and it definitely didn’t hurt that her daughter absolutely adored him. God knows why. For better or worse he could read her like nothing, seeing right through all her walls. He no longer put all his energy into getting her into bed, seeming to finally think of someone else that wasn’t himself. He saw her for who she was, accepted her flaws and seemed to embrace them whenever they worked together. They were both able to balance each other out, well-not perfectly, but as close as they could get. 

Con; well, where should she even begin? 

He was completely delusional, after a year in therapy and he was still absolutely convinced he was Satan himself. He intakes so many drugs it’s a miracle he’s even alive, or that he hasn’t contracted at least one STD from any of his many bedmates. As much as she trusted him, Lucifer was not the most reliable person, one minute he’s the worlds biggest asshat, parading around as if he ruled the world. She blinks, and he’s recreating prom just for her. How long until he grows bored of morning cartoons, nights in and regular bedtimes and kicks them out? He has baggage to rival her own, and that’s saying something, and enough daddy issues to last millennia.

But list be damned because unless she didn't want to swallow her pride and face homelessness, he was her only option. 

“It’ll only be for a couple of weeks, just until I find us a new place,” She said slowly, talking more to herself rather than him. “The minute I find us a good apartment we’ll be out.” 

Lucifer nodded while uncrossing his legs.“Of course.”

Chloe leaned forward, an accusing finger jabbing at his chest.“And you need to install some type of security system, I mean it Lucifer,” At his eye roll, Chloe sent him her classic mom glare that worked wonders on Trixie, that shut him up good. “I don’t care if you don’t think you need it, I don’t want to worry about someone bursting in the middle of the night, okay?”

Lucifer didn’t seem to be actually listening to her, already standing up and rocking on his toes. His smile was blinding, but every bit genuine. His excitement began to seep out as he further leaned towards her, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Very well detective,” He agreed, like a good little Devil. “Suppose I could call in an IOU.”

“Oh god, this is such a mess.” Chloe groaned, shoving her fingers through her knotted hair, knowing full well Lucifer will never let her live this down. “I’ll talk to Trixie and Dan, if they’re okay with it, we’ll talk, deal?”

Lucifer was already on his feet, practically skipped over to her door, humming a tune she couldn't place. “See you later roomie!” He spoke in a sing-song voice. 

He had the nerve to shoot her a sly wink. 

“I’m still mulling Lucifer!” She exclaimed as Lucifer slammed the door shut. 

“Oh god,” Chloe grumbled, wondering if she imagined Lucifer’s cackling, or if she was going insane. 

If she wasn’t already.

~.~

“Am I gonna get my own room?”

Chloe looked down at her daughter, all sparkly hair clips, and neon shirt, staring up her with those deadly brown eyes. She grinned at her before running a gentle hand through her hair, when did she get so tall? 

“I don’t know baby.”

Trixie shrugged and continued playing with the ends of her backpack. “If I don’t that’s okay, you and me can share with Lucifer right?”

Chloe coughed violently, horribly inappropriate images flashing through her mind, already regretting the offer. She glanced at the numbers flying by on the elevator, last time she was here she could have sworn there were fewer floors. 

“Trix, no, you’ll sleep in your own bed and I’ll stay on the couch if I have to okay?” At Trixie's anxious stare, Chloe sighed and corrected herself. “I’ll sleep with you if you get scared, deal?”

Trixie bit her lip.“Can I paint the walls?”

Rubbing her temple, Chloe tugged lightly on Trixie's hair. “Trix I told you, we’re not staying that long babe.”

There was a beat of silence, Chloe patted her pockets to make sure she didn't leave her phone in the garage. Trixie had her backpack and volunteered to carry the lightest suitcase, Lucifer had already hired movers to take all their belongings so she didn't have to worry about that. She reminded herself to ask Lucifer if he could allow Trixie’s babysitter access into Lux as well. Dan also wanted to come by and-

“But if we do-.” Trixie started 

“ _Beatrice,_ ” Chloe warned. 

Knowing she would be getting nowhere, Trixie surrendered. “Yes, mom.”

“Thank you.” Chloe cooed sweetly. A sudden thought struck her and she sank to her knees to meet Trixie's eye level.“You are going to be on your best behavior young lady, don’t drink anything from the bar, and if you want to go to the pool you have to go with someone. Also, ask before touching something okay? I do not want Lucifer complaining about how you keep touching his stuff. He can be such a baby.” Chloe finished with a groan, the last thing she needed was to replace a million dollar vase Trixie accidentally broke, Lucifer would then go the entire day complaining to anyone that would listen. 

She was getting a headache just thinking about it. 

“He’s funny,” Trixie giggled, her award-winning smile back where it belonged. “I really like him. Do you think he’d like it if I drew him something? Like a thank you?” Trixie asked shyly, tracing her foot across the elevator's floor

“I think he’d love that monkey.” Chloe insisted, smiling wide at her daughter who in returned giggled. 

She’d kill him if he said otherwise. 

The familiar sound of the elevator reaching its floor snapped her back into reality, rising to her feet, Chloe adjusted the straps of Trixie’s bag. Breathing in deep she forced herself to remain calm at all costs, the last thing she needed right now was to explode in front of her daughter. She could do it behind a shut door, with the shower running to drown out any noise she may make, but not in front of Trixie. 

Besides, she really should give Lucifer the benefit of the doubt, after all, they’ve been through he deserved that at least. 

The thought disappeared the minute the elevator doors parted, and there standing right in the center of his apartment was Lucifer dressed head to toe as a bellhop. The red cap tilted to the side, matching the equally bright suit with golden buttons adorning the center. Snapping his head up at the sound of the elevator, he spread his arms wide, displaying his apartment proudly. 

“Welcome to Lux,” Lucifer crooned, in a horrible American accent. “Detective, child. Wonderful to have you here” 

Trixie burst out laughing, her eyes twinkling up at Lucifer. She covered her mouth when she noticed her Mother glaring at him unamused, she let out a couple of giggles escape when Lucifer wriggled his eyebrows at her. 

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep her smile from showing, she coughed awkwardly before talking. “What are you wearing?”

She wished that just for once he didn't have to look good in everything, he makes his expensive suits seem like part of his skin, movements fluid and elegant. The uniform that would have looked utterly ridiculous on anyone else, seemed to be handmade just for him, and him alone. 

Chloe wouldn't put it past him for that to be the case. 

Lucifer simply beamed at her. “Thought I’d make the transition as smooth as possible, set the scene and all that.”

Chloe crossed her arms as she listened to him, her foot began tapping into a nervous habit she had taken up. Not even a full minute had gone by, and she was already regretting her decision. 

Thankfully Trixie was there to diffuse the tensions. 

“Can I wear the hat?” She asked, pointing to Lucifer's head. 

Lucifer nodded, smirking up at Chloe, knowing full well she couldn’t say anything. “But of course.” He bent down and placed the hat crookedly on her head, unsatisfied, he brushed a hand through her hair before placing the hat down carefully. “There you are.”

Chloe watched the scene with her mouth agape, she bit her lip to prevent any sound from escaping. It reminded her of nature walks she used to take with her father, every time they would see a deer her dad would tell her to be absolutely quiet and still or else they'll freak out and the moment will be ruined. 

And she very much wanted this to last as long as it could. 

Trixie patted her head, bouncing with energy. “Cool, thanks,” She turned on her heels to state up at Chloe, she fluttered her eyelashes and struck a pose. “Mom, how do I look?”

Chloe laughed, shaking her head at her daughter's antics, she pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “Beautiful monkey.” 

Lucifer fidgeted awkwardly for a few seconds before squaring his shoulders, mask fully secured. “Detective a-.”

“Drop the accent or else we're leaving,” Chloe demanded, practically fuming. 

Rolling his eyes upwards, Lucifer guided the two over to the bar, his hand resting on Chloe’s arm. Neither seemed to notice the small touch, but that didn’t stop Trixie from grinning knowingly at them. Once they made the short walk over, and after helping Trixie onto the stool, Chloe let herself settle into the chair as well. Lucifer began to prepare drinks in swift and fluid movements, club soda for Trixie with a cherry and an umbrella per her request, a martini for Chloe, and a simple scotch for himself. 

Chloe moved her drink to the side, after all, it was barely noon and not everyone had Lucifer’s iron stomach. 

“Did you make it over here safely?” Lucifer asked, eyeing her carefully as he took a slow sip of his drink. “Any issues with the movers? All your items get here safely?” 

“Yeah, thanks for hiring the movers Lucifer,” Chloe thanked, it was a great relief that she wouldn't have to lug everything inside her compact car. “I mean it, I have no idea how we were gonna move all our stuff. I forgot how much we owned, it took a whole day to pack up our stuff right Trix?”

 

Trixie continued to munch happily on her cherry. “Yeah, me and mom have lotta clothes.” 

Chloe scoffed in mock offense. “You have way more clothes than me you little weasel.”

Trixie stuck out her tongue playfully before turning in her seat to stare at Lucifer, her elbows rested on the counter as the red bellhop hat dipped further into her head. “Hey, Lucifer guess what?”

Lucifer stared back unamused, a few seconds passed before he answered. “Am I supposed to guess?” Exasperated, he sent Chloe a pleading a look to which she only smirked. “Can't you just say it?” He nearly begged to the child, who would only smile wider. 

“I can name all the planets, and in order.” Her little chest puffed out in pride. 

“Is that impressive?” Lucifer asked, baffled. 

He was lucky Trixie was used to his awkwardness around children, she took his odd questions and stiff reactions and accepted them. Chloe did her best to explain that Lucifer's parents were very mean to him when he was a kid and that is was not at all her fault it Lucifer was a little confused on what to say or do. Trixie began to cry, out of sympathy for Lucifer. Chloe had to beg Trixie not to mention their conversation to Lucifer because then he would get embarrassed and upset. 

It rattled Chloe how accepting Trixie was of Lucifer’s quirks, when she herself had to restrain herself not to snap at him too harshly. 

“Yep,” Trixie sipped the rest of her drink in record time, placing it to the side, never once pausing in her rant. “Cause Breanna Cabrera, she's the smartest in the class, can only name like, five. We took a test on it on Friday and I was the only one who knew all of them, and my teacher gave me glow in the dark stickers.”

“Well then, it appears congratulations are in order,” Lucifer exclaimed. “Hear hear!” He saluted with a rise of his drink. 

Trixie repeated the motion with her own drink, she and Lucifer clinked their glasses with giddy smiles, turning their brown eyes to focus on Chloe who was still peering at them with a fond expression. Chuckling to herself because there was no way she could refuse those eyes, she raised her barely touched drink as well. Clinking with both of them, spilling a little in the process. 

Lucifer didn’t comment. 

Instead, he adjusted his maroon sleeves without looking down, patted his suit down and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He never did stop smiling. “Would you like to settle down in your rooms?” 

Drink long finished, Trixie immediately lit up. “Cool! I get my own room?” 

Lucifer looked offended, inquired Trixie with a quirk of his eyebrows for a minute before answering. “Of course you do,” He scoffed. “Why wouldn’t you?”

Satisfied with the answer, Chloe felt a sense of dread at the mischievous glint in her daughter’s eyes she got whenever she eyed a toy she wanted or a piece of desert. 

“Lucifer,” Trixie cooed, shooting Chloe a smug grin. “Can I paint the walls any color I want?”

“Absolutely.”

“No.”

Chloe glared at Lucifer, who could only stare innocently at her. She regarded Trixie for a second before letting out a breath of air, it was too soon to pick a fight with her right now. They still had a lot of unpacking to do, and with both an energetic Lucifer and Trixie teaming up against an exhausted Chloe Decker, there was no way she would win. 

“Trix, go take your stuff and unpack okay baby? I have to talk to Lucifer really quick.” She ordered.

“Okay,” She agreed, already forming a plan as to how to get Lucifer to agree to paint her ceiling like space. Looking up at Lucifer she smiled gratefully. “Thanks for letting us live here Lucifer, I love this place.”

Lucifer was gaping down at the child, a small human thanking the Devil for letting her and her mother crash at his apartment. Who’d of thunk it? “Ah, yes, well,” He stuttered and was left staring at his floor. When was the last time he swept? “I’m glad it suits your standards.”

Trixie giggled before jumping from the stool and skipped over to the entrance of the guest rooms. Waiting until her daughter’s footprints faded, she turned to face Lucifer, eyeing him curiously. 

“What now?” Lucifer asked after taking a long sip of his drink. 

Chloe didn’t know where to start. “Where did you even get that outfit?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lucifer smirked, leering down at her. 

Chloe grimaced, wishing she never asked in the first place. She should have already assumed after that fateful incident at the beginning of their partnership. She had come over to ask for assistance on a case, shrugging off the jacket she asked where she could hang it and he pointed over to a closet. Needless to say, she opened the wrong closet and was left gawking at Lucifer’s many kinky outfits. 

She never did take her coat off since then, no matter how humid it was. 

“Ew, gross.” 

Ignoring off her comment, he began to rinse off his glass and dust off his bar, anal traits kicking in. “I’ve installed that horrid security system, now I need to show my thumbprint to get into my own home,” He scoffed at the thought, the only reason she knew he wasn’t serious was the small huff of laughter he disguised as a cough. “I figured I’d help you and the child get into the system once you’ve settled in properly.” 

“Thank you Lucifer,” Chloe reached over and placed a hand on top his larger one, pausing him in his cleaning process. He immediately stiffened under her, Chloe nearly retracted her hand but then he turned his palm over and returned the gesture. She smiled up at him and he could only match it.“For everything. I-uh, I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but thank you for taking us in. I promise we won’t even be here that long.” 

Lucifer’s smile faltered slightly, and Chloe couldn’t for the life of her, figure out why. If anything he should be popping open the champagne at the thought, use one of his contacts to find them a new apartment right away, be absolutely put out at the fact that a single mother and a nine-year-old would be staying with him. Further cramping his bachelor lifestyle he was so very fond of. 

Instead, he looked like a kicked puppy, briefly tightening his grip on her hand. “You’re welcome here as long as you’ll tolerate me.” 

Opening her mouth to respond, Chloe was cut off by the excited shrikes of Trixie bouncing off the walls.

“Mom!” Trixie cried out, her voice echoed throughout the apartment. “There’s a waterfall in my room, it’s so cool, come look!”

Lucifer took a sip of her martini, smirking. 

“I hate you,” Chloe muttered, she pushed herself off the bar, stalking over to the doorway. 

“What, no tip?” Lucifer called out. 

Chloe's response was to flip him off, Lucifer couldn’t contain himself and barked with laughter as he watched her storm off. 

—

“Let me try one of those.”

Chloe looked up from her food to shoot a glare at Lucifer “Oh, so, now you want one?” Chloe scoffed, pushing the container closer to her chest. “You kept calling them gross, no, these are mine.” 

The minute Lucifer strolled with the Chinese takeout Chloe had ordered and saw the pot stickers he couldn't stop throwing a hissy fit. How the smell was making it impossible to eat, forcing her to retire to the edge of the couch, with Trixie eating away on the floor in front of the television. Lucifer stays longways with his Impossibly long legs draping across the entire couch. The empty containers of food were scattered about Lucifer's coffee table, even after Chloe insisted they eat in his kitchen, Trixie won out saying the view was too good to miss. 

So here they were, and it only figures that when she's down to her last two does he finally want to try one. 

He tisked down at her. “You're not setting a very good example detective.” 

He motioned to the sleeping bundle of blankets laying on the floor, the little socked feet poking out from the covers made Lucifer itch to tuck them in. Swallowing the last bit of food, Chloe moved to shake her daughter, clearly exasperated. 

“Baby, get up it's time for bed.” She cooed when that didn't stir a reaction, she switched tactics and enforced her classic mom voice. “Trixie, come on, I know you're not sleeping, get up.”

She lasted all of two seconds before cracking, lifting herself on her elbows, Trixie pouted up at her mom. “But I was so good!” 

Rolling her eyes, Chloe guided her daughter up. “Sure you were, say goodnight to Lucifer monkey.” 

Throwing herself into Lucifer's arms, Trixie adjusted herself so her head was placed in the crook of his neck.“‘Night Lucifer,” Pulling back she pecked a kiss to his forehead, her small hands cupping his stubbled cheek. “Thank you sooo much for letting us stay here!” 

Chloe had to cover her mouth so as to not burst into laughter at Lucifer's expression, she could swear she saw the ends of his ears beginning to turn pink. 

Composing herself, Chloe called out to Trixie. “Go put on your PJs babe, I'll be right there.” 

Nodding, Trixie scampered off, not before giving her mom a wet kiss on her cheek. Chloe pretended to be disgusted and began to tickle her in revenge. Lucifer couldn't have felt more out of place, briefly trying to recall a time when his own mother openly displayed that sort of love. If she ever did, it was when he was still a child and a good little angel in the name of Father. 

When he snapped out of his musing, Chloe was picking up containers, the child long gone. 

“Why would she pretend to be asleep?” He asked, unsure of what else to ask. 

Chloe huffed in annoyance, handing him the spare potstickers without a word. “Because she wants to be carried to bed,” She said, remembering the long car rides they would take. Trixie, still small enough for Chloe to snatch her off the ground and tuck her into her neck. “But she's getting too big for me for me to do it anymore.” 

She left it at that, throwing away the trash with a sigh. She would definitely need to ask Lucifer for a bigger trash can. 

“Be right back, let me put Trixie to bed and I’ll help you clean up,” Chloe called out. 

Happily munching, Lucifer made a mental note to buy these next time they ordered in. Although appalled by the idea, for these little spheres, it may be worth it.

Rising from his very comfortable position, Lucifer began to clean up as well. He always was the clean freak, even in a family of angels. Everything needed to be prim and in its rightful place, something the child seems not to care for, did she really have to spill rice all over his marble floors? 

He just swept and mopped for Fathers’ sake. 

Fortunately for him, he had a partner who was just the same. Chloe already organized her files in alphabetical order on the bar and had packed her clothes all neat and folded. Lucifer realized he was not at all surprised that he found the trait charming. 

Clearing the plates and setting them on the bar for him to clean tomorrow, he noticed that the Detective left a few stray papers scattered about. Curiosity winning out, he told himself he would only sneak a little peek. 

His blood ran cold when he saw they were all listings for apartments. 

It was then that Chloe came back, hair up in a messy bun, wearing a long faded pajama top and the knee length bottoms with little succulents that Ella had gotten her. She smiled at Lucifer as she made her way to the living room, and began to fold the mess of blankets on the floor.

It was horribly domestic. 

“Detective, what are these?” He asked, waving the papers in the air. 

“Hmm?” She looked up and saw the mess Lucifer was motioning to. “Oh, they're listings for apartments I'm looking at. Nice right?”

He wasn't very sure how to answer. 

“But you only just got here.”

So apparently he went for the wounded bird response, he couldn't believe how small and pathetic his own voice sounded, he just hoped beyond hope that Chloe didn’t notice. 

If she did, she did a great job hiding it. Instead, she chuckled at his face, wondering if he was actually serious. “Lucifer I told you we wouldn't be staying that long, I don't want to put you out too much,” She placed the last blanket on the couch with a satisfied sigh, suddenly feeling the execution from the day creep up on her.“Those are actually really close to our old place, and the real estate lady is so nice, I think I’ll be able to find us a new place in a couple of weeks.”

Lucifer scoffed, arranging the papers in a neat pile. “Are you sure this, Arrieannah is a real professional?” 

“Lucifer,” Chloe warned, shooting him a quick glare. 

That was all she would say as she let herself fall against the couch, not at all willing to get into it with him tonight. She didn’t want to start an argument with him over her living situations, as it was she was already on edge on taking him up on his offer. But she was just out of options, Dan was surprisingly okay with it, he wouldn’t stop smiling at her the entire day. Marcus was completely off the table, he was kind and respected her and his house was amazing, but he hasn’t even met Trixie. And as much as she liked him, there was too much that could go wrong. 

At least with Lucifer, she knew she was in control. 

Lucifer eyed her curiously before shrugging off his jacket, Chloe had insisted he take off the ridiculous outfit while they ate. Unfortunately for her, both he and the child refused, ganging up on her until she finally relented. Throwing it across the bar he quickly made his way over to her on the couch. 

He sat down maybe a little too close to her, but then she seemed to lean into his warmth without thinking. 

He couldn’t stand the silence any longer. 

“Do you want to watch something?” He offered, pulling the remote from between the cushions. “Unless you plan on going to bed as well.” He teased.

Chloe chuckled, the sound sending vibrations throughout her body, shaking him as well. “I don’t go to sleep the same time as my daughter Lucifer” She held out her open palm and wiggled her fingers. “Gimme.” 

He went to lift it high above her head but she was too fast and snatched it from his hand. Grinning triumphantly;y she began to flip through the channels. 

“Nothing too sitcom-y Detective, I beg of you,” Lucifer pleaded, his head lolling to the side. “Bloody Brady Bunch traumatized me from ever turning on the tele for years.” 

Chloe laughed at his confession, turning to grin at him. “Now you made me want to watch full house.” She only laughed harder when he made a failed attempt to steal the remote back. “Why do you hate those shows? Too happy happy, joy, joy?”

Lucifer scoffed, crossing his arms stiffly over his chest. “Reminds me of the absolute mess that is my family,” He paused at the revolution, he seemed to have spoken without thinking, big mistake. “My siblings more specifically, that and the terrible acting.” 

He let out a fake laugh, silently praying that Chloe would drop it. 

But then it wouldn't be Chloe now, would it? 

“You had a lot of siblings?” 

“Unfortunately,” Lucifer answered stiffly 

Chloe hummed in response, his family had always been a touchy subject, but if they would be living together they would need to get through at least some of the barriers. “I always wanted a brother, or a sister I wasn’t picky,” Chloe but her lip at Lucifer's suspicious look he gave her, it was only fair after all. If he could confide in her, even a little, who was she to not do the same? “I was just really lonely growing up you know? But my mom always had trouble conceiving, it's a miracle she even had me, apparently she was told she could never have kids.” 

He immediately stiffened next to her. 

“Still, I always hoped they would adopt, but I guess it was a good thing they didn't. No other kid should have to grow up with Penelope Decker as a mother.”

Lucifer eyed Chloe before answering. “Trust me, Detective, you aren't missing out on anything.” He picked lint off his shirt as he continued to mutter. “Bunch of prats, the whole lot of them.”

Shaking her head at his antics, Chloe kept talking. “I just remember feeling so bad for Ella, but then a little bit jealous too,” Giggling at Lucifer's furrowed brow she immediately elaborated.“ I mean despite all the evidence, she still believed her brother was innocent. She knew what kind of person her brother was and didn't care what anyone else thought, she really had faith in him. I think we all need that kind of person in our lives.” 

“Believe me, Detective, Miss Lopez is nothing like that evil brother of hers,” He murre for under his breath. “She deserves better than the family she has.” 

“I’ve always wanted another kid.” Chloe blurted out, grimacing the second the words left her mouth. 

“Really?”

“Yeah I mean,” Chloe shrugged, unable to meet his eye she fiddled with her blankets.“I didn’t like growing up alone, and I didn’t want that for Trixie either, that’s why I liked having Maze around, they got really close and I was glad Trix didn’t have to be so lonely.” 

Lucifer inhaled deeply, Chloe nudged his shoulder with her own. “Do you miss any of your siblings?”

Chloe held her breath as she waited for his response. She couldn’t take it if he deflected like she expected him to if he changed the subject with a wave of his regal hand and abruptly left her alone on the couch. She asked him to move forward, but they seemed to be doing anything but lately, they seemed to be stuck in place for the longest time now. Chloe wanted to give him another chance, she desperately wanted to believe there was more to him than what he would reveal. 

Squeezing his hand tight, she nearly pleaded him to trust her. Meeting her eye he knew he was doomed, after all, he had done to keep her as far away from him and here they were. It was pure torture to have her so close, her offering up herself to him as if we were worthy of such. The Devil himself being reduced to a mess for a mere mortal, Uriel would be laughing his ass off if he could see him right now. 

Uriel, oh Uriel. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucifer finally croaked out. “My brother, Uriel,” Coughing violently, he continued. “I miss him the most.” 

He smiled when Chloe's eyes widened in understanding, turning sympathetic as she reached out to hesitantly hold his hand. She was too smart for her own good sometimes, she truly was. 

Chloe gasped, her calloused hand fully enveloping his. “Oh Lucifer, I'm so sorry.” 

It was such a stupid, insignificant little word that has no true substance. She had to put up with that every day when her father died, so many times did she want to strangle every person who wouldn’t meet her eye and awkwardly give her a pathetic ‘sorry’. Now though, she had nothing else to say, everything sounded wrong and nothing she could say would be able to help him. Lucifer has never mentioned any of his other siblings, let alone that one of them had died, she had never felt so detached from him.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, exasperated. “He was a self-righteous prick who thought he knew what was best, manipulative bastard-that, he just had to get from Father,” He finished with a choked sob, biting the inside of cheek he quickly composed himself. “But I miss him, every day.”

Chloe regretted bringing up the subject in the first place. “I'm sorry, we don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Thank you.” He murmured, smiling at her. 

But it was all fake and didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Turning to the tv, Chloe flipped through a couple more channels before turning to him and nudging him gently. “So, no Gilmore girls then?” She teased. 

Grateful she let it go, he slumped down on the couch. “Can’t say that I've seen it, what's it about?” 

She sighed.“It's a mother-daughter show, you'll hate it.” 

He laughed and smiled wide at her. “Perfect.” 

Chloe had to pause in between commercial breaks to explain plots and characters, and just for the hell of it, he pretended to forget characters names just to get her riled up. As the night progressed she leaned fully on him, her heated lulling to his shoulder, loose strands of her hair tickled his neck deliciously. 

The last thing he remembered was Chloe nestling herself into his side, holding their interwoven fingers tight. Chloe's faint snores lulling him into sleep. 

And then he slept. 

He woke up to an end credit scene on the flat screen, the detective pressed to his left side, her cheek still resting on his shoulder. The child at some point in the night found her way between the two adults, a star patterned blanket spilling between her legs. Her head was splayed across his chest, her mother had snaked a protective arm around her waist. Both humans breaths filled the room, their heartbeats faint, but steady. Lucifer could practically _feel_ their warmth envelop him whole. His chest tightened the longer he stared at the sleeping humans laying on him, the child murmured something in her sleep and the Detective immediately tightened her hold.  
/  
A faint smile appeared on their faces, both mother and child recognizing each other even in sleep.

Odd. 

Checking his watch, he saw it was barely five, with the blinding LA sun barely peeking out. He might as well get up, get his daily routine going and begin breakfast. With his new roommates he would be cooking for three from now on, he heard the detective mention taking a few days off of work to get settled in and fully unpack. He could start on that, move the boxes scattered about into her room (he would ignore the way his heart jolted), she had refused to take his bed and settled on sharing a room with the child. 

And he promised the child they would talk about decorations, apparently, Christmas lights hanging on walls were very in now. 

He had a million things to do really, so it only made sense for him to get up. 

But it was so warm, surely he could allow himself five more minutes? After all, the Detective and her child looked awfully comfortable, they could use the sleep and him getting up would most definitely wake them. So it only made sense to lay his head against Chloe’s, his free hand absentmindedly picked up the child’s blanket and tucked it snugly around her body.

Unable to help himself, he inhaled Chloe's subtle scent, faint vanilla that wafted through his nose. With one more quick breath, he let his eyes droop and let his mind go. 

He woke up to both humans talking in hushed whispers, sneaking around so as to not wake him as they made breakfast. He smirked when he heard Chloe curse after dropping a fork, the child chastised her mother in a loud whisper before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Lucifer peeked an eye open and noticed that both were staring at him, making sure he was still sleeping. When they were satisfied that he was, the detective began to order around the child, a giggle slipping out every now and then. 

As he listened in, even with the child’s blanket enveloping his body. Lucifer couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why he felt so incredibly warm. 

~.~

Chloe and Lucifer had an unspoken agreement that he would make breakfast and do Trixie's’ hair while she got herself, and everything else, ready.

In return, Chloe would make their lunches, drawing a little heart on Trixie's lunch bag and a tiny horned devil on Lucifer’s. It was a nice and steady rhythm that Chloe had grown accustomed to, even her and Dan didn’t have this smooth of a routine. 

It started off rocky of course, but by two weeks, it was not at all uncommon to see Trixie propped up on one of the bar stools, watching her morning cartoons as she ate her breakfast with Lucifer doing her hair. Chloe had snapped a good amount of pictures, sending a couple the group chat of Charlotte, Ella, and Dan. (Maze and Linda had removed themselves a couple weeks ago) She had even saved one as her background, because the sight of the millionaire, playboy, bachelor Lucifer Morningstar, braiding her daughter's hair was too adorable, even for Chloe to resist. 

“Stop squirming Beatrice,” Lucifer scolded. “I just got your hair to behave.” 

“Sorry.” She apologized, not at all remorseful. 

She took a large bite of pancakes and giggled when one of the blobs on tv started yelling. He had yet to figure out what was so bloody entertaining about children's cartoons. After two weeks of subjecting himself to the spawns’ programs, he has yet to grow immune to the bright colors and loud noises. 

It was then that Lucifer felt very _old_. 

“Who's that?” He asked, pointing to the loudest of the creatures who had yet to stop talking. “They’re very annoying.” 

“Peridot,” Trixie answered, wincing slightly when Lucifer pulled a little too hard on her hair. “She's my favorite cause she's really funny and yells a lot, moms’ is pearl ‘cause she said she's like the mom of the group. Whose yours?” 

Lucifer blinked down at the child’s twinkling eyes, she was speaking pure gibberish, that he was sure of. “I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about.” 

“You're so weird.” She giggled. 

Lucifer straightened at the sound of Chloe’s heels echoing throughout the apartment. 

“Morning,” She smiled at Lucifer warmly. “Hey, baby.” She greeted, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Lucifer nodded in her direction. “Good Morning Detective, breakfast is on the table.” 

Chloe hummed thanks before leaning down to tie her boot laces. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and onto her face, the sun only seemed to illuminate it to the point that it was nearly blinding to look at her. 

So much so that he wasn’t paying attention and pulled hard on the brush that was in Trixie's hair. 

“Ouch!” Trixie hissed, giving Lucifer a dirty look. “Lucifer!”

He only rolled his eyes and ran his hands through the sensitive locks carefully, almost _(almost!)_ tenderly. 

“Have you seen my-” Chloe started. 

Lucifer answered without looking up, busy tying one side of Trixie's hair into a bun. “On the couch, I left it charging.”

Chloe bummed thanks, disconnected her phone to check her messages to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. 

“Did you get the-”

She looked up to nod at him. “Yeah, Ella gave them to me yesterday, I’m gonna start looking over them when we get to the precinct.” 

Trixie laughed as one of the blobs got crushed by a rock. 

Smiling at her daughter laughter, Chloe glanced down at her phone and saw an incoming call. Chloe heaved a sigh seeing the school name flash on the screen. “Hello,” 

“What?” Chloe’s eyes widened, hand going to cover her mouth. “Is everything-Oh! Good! Okay, no yeah, great thanks.”

She groaned into the empty line, stuffing her phone into her jacket, she all but pulled her hair out in frustration. 

“What now?” Lucifer asked. 

He stepped away from Trixie to inspect her hair and nodded in satisfaction. He opted for two simple, braided buns since it was supposed to be rather warm today, Trixie had insisted he place a sparkling dragon clip on both sides as well. 

“Some water pipes in the basement burst in Trixie's school, so no school today,” Chloe groaned as she cracked her neck. “Which is perfect because Trixie’s sitter is out of town, and we have to leave for work now, and I don’t want Trixie all alone in the precinct.” 

Chloe smiled sadly at her daughter who returned the gesture, and Father help him, but Lucifer hated seeing them sad. 

He was going soft, remind him to kick his own ass for this later. 

“I'll stay with her,” Lucifer announced. 

Chloe blinked at him. “Really?”

_“Really?”_ Trixie shrieked with glee.

Lucifer shrugged. “Well, we can't just leave the child to run amuck, I've just swept and mopped after all,” He answered stiffly. Chloe stood rigid in place, eyeing him suspiciously, waiting for his classic favor for a favor nonsense. He only rolled his eyes and shooed her away. “Well go on then, unless you desperately desire my company.” 

Chloe ignores him, instead, she went to cradle Trixies’ face. “You wanna stay with Lucifer baby?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed. “I'll be good, promise!”

Chloe shot Lucifer a look, moving to grab the bagel Lucifer sat out for her. She gathered her bag and double checked for all her files. 

Shouldering her bag, she turned towards Lucifer. “I'll be back at five-ish, that okay?”

He grinned. “Perfect.” 

“Want me to pick up food?” Chloe asked, a playful glint in her eye. 

Lucifer despised take out, if it wasn't freshly prepared in front of him, then it wouldn't be classified as proper nourishment. Unfortunately, whilst rooming with a single mother and an eight-year-old, he's had to subject himself to days of food out of boxes and leftovers. He held his tongue the first few days out of politeness. 

That clearly ran out. 

“I should say not, wh-”

Trixie was faster to respond. “Pizza please!” 

Laughing at Lucifer's scowl, Chloe took a bite of her bagel and entered the elevator. “Bye guys,” She then smiled earnestly at Lucifer. “Thank you Lucifer, I owe you big time.” 

Chloe stifled a chuckle at the sight of a crude crayon drawing of Lucifer, bearing red horns and tail, hanging above the button panel. Clearly, all the effort spent on the face ran out on the body, that was much too small on the head. On the corner of the drawing, Trixie had tried to write her name in cursive (She wrote a large T and scribbled the rest of her letters). Beside it, was Lucifer's much more elegant signature. 

Honestly, those two would be the death of her. 

Once the doors closed, Lucifer spun to quietly observe Trixie. “Well, what do you normally do when you don't have school?” He asked, dusting his pants. 

Trixie leaped off the stool.“Wanna watch tv with me?” At his grimace, Trixie tugged on his fingers, “It's gonna be an all-day marathon! It'll be so cool! C’mon!” 

Before he knew what he was doing, Lucifer tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. 

Trixie leaned into his touch. 

Lucifer snatched his hand back, staring at it in horror before taking a few tentative steps back. As if in fear over what she made him do, he stood behind the bar. “Can you just, just-go,” When Trixie still didn’t move he scowled at her “Oh! Well, go on then, shoo.”

He rolled his eyes at her frown. “Fine! I'll watch your awful cartoon with you, evil leech.”

He allowed Trixie to drag him away to the couch, after a few minutes he began shouting for the thin blurb to get off her high horse and for the green triangle to shut up.

Trixie only laughed.  
___

Spending the entire day with a child was quite exhausting, particularly this one who seemed to run on endless energy, until five hit. Then she became akin to a slug, moping around, starving for food and her mother. 

“How much longer?”

Lucifer’s eye twitched, he took deep breaths and tapped his fingers against his bar. A calming tactic he read online with how to deal with annoyances, especially children. He tried to speak in his best patient voice. 

Or, as patient as the Devil could be. 

“Your mother said she would be back at five.”

“She said five-ish.”Trixie corrected, leaning an elbow on his clean bar. 

Lucifer clicked his tongue. “I can't exactly set my watch to five-ish now can I?” 

Trixie stuck out her tongue, giggling at his deadpan expression. Lucifer had enough, reached for his phone and began to text Chloe, muttering under his breath all the while. 

**Lucifer: Detective, not that spending the entire day with your child isn’t pleasant (it is not) but it is currently 5:23, and the child is getting antsy**

His anger multiplied when she left him on read, because of course. “If I call your mother, will you play dead so she can come home?” 

Trixie quirked her head to the side, a teasing smile tugging at her lips. “I thought you said it’s bad to lie.”

Lucifer threw his head back in laughter. “Toché spawn, very good.”

Trixie shrugged, smiling slightly. “Anyways, Mom gets mad whenever I pretend to be sick,” Her eyes lit up mischievously, she leaned in on her elbows as if to whisper a secret. “One time, I really didn’t wanna go to school, so Maze and I mixed a buncha’ corn and peas and pretended I threw up.”

Lucifer pursed his lips. “Did it work?”

 

Trixie nodded solemnly. “Mom’s really smart, I got my tablet taken away for a week.”

Lucifer lunged for his phone that lit up from an incoming message. 

**Detective ;): Hey, sorry, Pierce wanted to check out a lead, omw to get the pizza**

With a groan, Lucifer threw his phone onto the bar without a care, he ran a hand through his face. The child must have thought something was wrong because she sat up on her legs. Voice quivering and body shaking. “What? What’s wrong? Is mommy okay?” 

Lucifer shook his head and waved her away. “Fine, she's’ fine unless you count exposure to rodents disguised as Peirce,” He grumbled under his breath, hand coiling and uncoiling into a fist. “Because of course today, when I'm not there, does Pierce partner up with her,” He let out a bitter chuckle. “Curiouser and curiouser.” 

He watched as the child sighed in relief, her little shoulders slouching. He read somewhere that one should try to interact with the child to pass the time. 

Might as well test it out. 

“Have you ever met him? If so my sympathies.” He asked. 

“Mommy doesn't talk about him, Maze did though, she called him a butt hatt.”She smiled but quickly tried to repress it. 

Maze was mean, she called her and mom bad names and didn’t apologize. Trixie wouldn’t think about her, because she was gone for good and that’s all that mattered. It didn’t matter that she still kept the friendship bracelet she made inside a drawer and that she still liked to train and do the self-defense poses Maze taught her. 

It didn’t. 

Lucifer stared down at child incredulously, laughter already bubbling in his chest.“A what?” 

Trixie glanced over at the elevator as if Chloe were going to pop out.“Asshat.” 

“That he is.” Lucifer agreed, laughing along with her. 

Trixie bit her lip curiously and fixed Lucifer with a curious stare. “Is Maze your sister?”

Lucifer was thankful he still hadn’t taken a drink yet, or else he would have spat it out. “Heaven’s no! She's my..” Nothing, she’s his nothing. She was released as his fateful guardian, no longer could he rely on his Maze to have his back, because he refused her. It was his fault. “Was my protector, my best demon.” 

“What’s that?” She asked.

Lucifer bit the inside of his cheek, wording was key here. “She would make sure that no harm fell upon me, and would often perform tasks I deem beneath me” His voice wandered off, he fiddled with his ring tentatively as a faded smile fell off his face. He snuck a gaze to the child’s calculating stare and snapped out of his trance. “Although I can look after myself, mind you, but she occasionally made decent company.”

Trixie pursed her lips and raised a judging brow. “Aren't you kinda old for a babysitter?” 

“A demon bodyguard is nowhere near a babysitter child.” Lucifer insisted scoffing at the child. 

It was a while before either of them spoke, between Lucifer whistling and Trixie’s boots kicking the bar, the silence etched on. Until Trixie bit, her fingernail received a glare from Lucifer, sat up straight and looked at him straight on. 

“Were you guys really from Hell?” 

Lucifer stiffened, whistling ceasing.“How do you know that?”

“I looked it up,” She replied as if it was the most normal thing, and maybe it was. “Don’t tell mom though, last time she got really mad when I looked stuff up about you.”

She got caught red handed around the time of the kidnapping because Lucifer said he’d died and Trixie heard the gunshot and Lucifer crumbling to the ground. She pressed a hand against her mouth to silence her cries, she heard the bad man call out for her mother and saw the blood begin to spill out from Lucifer’s body. 

He gasped and jolted upright and Trixie still had no idea how her mom refused to believe Lucifer was the devil. 

“Maze is, I’m not.”

Trixie frowned. “Do you think I’m gonna see it?”

Lucifer’s eye widened almost comically. “Absolutely not, child” He insisted, leaning forward almost menacingly, Trixie new he didn’t mean to be. He really was a good person, (Devil?) “Neither you nor your mother will ever end up there. That I will make sure of. So long as you keep your nose clean, you'll never see it.” He smiled in hopes what was kindly, perhaps maybe even warmly? 

It seemed to have the opposite effect instead. 

No sooner than the words left his mouth, Trixie’s eyes began to water. “But then, when I die I’ll never see you again right?” She really was beginning to cry now, Lucifer hated crying humans, especially children. Annoying little buggers. “And then you’re gonna be alone again without me and mom around. Maze left, and she gets scary when she gets mad, and she said she's not gonna come back.” Trixie leaned forward and wrapped her little arms around Lucifer’s neck, nearly strangling him. “Lucifer I don't wanna leave you alone.”

That, Lucifer didn’t know how to respond. 

“Well, in the meantime I have my fair share of the both of you don't I?” He said, gently removing Trixie’s arms from his neck. 

“Do you like us staying here?”She asked earnestly. “Promise I won’t tell mom.” 

Lucifer coughed, fidgeting from foot to foot. “I could live without having to be quiet in my own home after eight, and that I can't have a bloody drink in front of you, apparently that's setting a bad example. And you get quite unbearable whenever I pick you up from school,” He licked his lips, grin betraying him. “But I suppose you can be tolerable every now and then.” 

Trixie smiled toothly up at him. “Can you keep a secret?” She whispered, holding up her pinkie finger. 

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a pinky promise.” Trixie rolled her eyes up at him. 

He should tell Chloe to stop doing that in front of her, it was getting quite annoying. 

Lucifer only sighed, mouth forming into a scowl. “Must I touch you?”

Trixie glared, in what he thought was, exasperation. “Can you promise or not?” 

“Very well,” He accepted, locking pinkies, grimacing at the contact.“My lips are sealed.”

Trixie once again leaned back, stealing a glance at the still empty elevator. 

“I don’t wanna leave,”She admitted, in that small little voice of hers. “I really like living with you here, and mom’s really happy, she doesn’t look tired that much,” She shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t wanna go.”

The internet said that children should talk to their parents about issues, Lucifer certainly wasn't the child's parent. Did it not know the rules?

She probably didn't know the rules. 

“Why don’t you tell this to your mother?” 

Trixie stared blankly at him, a guilty blush tilting her ears.“Cause I don’t want to bother her, she’s already stressed,” She said while biting her lip, more like her mother every day, Lucifer muses to himself. “But I really like my new home.” 

Lucifer had nothing to say to that, and for probably the first time in millennia, he kept his mouth shut. 

He quickly removed their pinkies. 

“Are you really the devil?”

“Unfortunately.” 

“Do you miss your old home?”

“What?” He mumbled into his drink. 

Water, because Chloe would have his head otherwise, 

Trixie pointed up to the ceiling. “Up there.” 

Ah, yes, of course. The big bad ‘H’ word that everyone wants to end up in. Where Chloe and her child no doubt will go when their eyes fade and their skin goes cold and they no longer bare life with him. 

Heaven, yes, it's always about those golden gates. 

“That was never my home Beatrice,” He said, almost shyly, motioning to the apartment.“This is.”

“With me and mom?” She asks excitedly. 

Lucifer chuckles. “Yes, I suppose so.”

He hopes the child drops it, the internet said that children are bursting with curiosity and that it should be fed, constantly. But she was so tiring it was a wonder the detective managed her all alone. 

Trixie did not, in fact, drop it. 

“But do you miss it?” She inquired. “Like your family and stuff?”

Uriel, Uriel.

“Occasionally,” Lucifer avoided her eyes. Uriel, Uriel. “But I was a different entity then, who I am now and who I was are nowhere near the same person. My Father made sure of that.” 

Trixie's lip jutted out in a sad pout. “Your dad sounds really mean.” 

“That is the understatement of the year child.” He let out a sad chortle. 

“Why don’t you call me by my real name?” Trixie asked. 

Lucifer eyed her. “Would you like me to?”

She shook her head no. “I like your nicknames for me. It’s really funny when you call me ‘spawn’ in front of people.”

“Can you tell me your real name?”

“How do you-.” He started, suspicion rising, it immediately deflated to nothing once he remembered who she had been living with.“Ah, Maze.”

Because who else? 

“Please Lucifer? Maze said it was a secret but I promise I'll never tell anyone!” 

It was odd because if the child had done research (although with very limited skill) he was sure his name would have popped up somewhere. Because before he was Lucifer he was Samuel before he was the devil he was an angel. And he had not allowed that name to escape his mouth in millennia, he cut off a poor demons tongue for even whispering it. He wasn't Samuel, he didn't want to be him anymore, he was a weak-willed bloke who was obsessed with pleasing father and father alone. 

He would never be Samuel again, would never allow himself to become him again. 

But the child was asking, begging, up at him with those horrible eyes. He couldn't stand it when she cried, he lost two good suit jackets that day after all. 

“You must never say it again Beatrice.” He began, the child already smiling like she won. 

“Deal.”

She stuck out her pinkie. 

“Must never utter it ever again, not to your mother, your friends,” He flashed his eyes for a moment, it only managed to get a giggle out of her. “No one.”

“Promise.” She agreed. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Samuel.” He mumbled in resentment. 

_“Samuel.”_ She whispered in awe. 

The elevator doors startled them both. 

That's how Chloe found them, both leaning across the bar on their elbows, pinkies interlocked. They stared at her, bugged eyed and pulled away abruptly. Chloe knew better than to ask what the were doing, she wouldn’t get an answer anyways, that didn’t stop her from eyeing them as they ate dinner. They kept peering at each other through their pizza slices, going into a fit of giggles every now and again. Lucifer muttered ‘butt hat’ into his slice and it took ten minutes to calm them down. 

Chloe didn’t bother asking why Trixie had her fingers crossed behind her back when she came in.

She'd never tell her anyways. 

~.~

“-And like, I know it’s a movie and they’re all actors, but I couldn’t help it you know? I grew up watching these movies with my brothers and this is the culmination of ten years worth of work! All of a sudden I got this huge nostalgia blow because all of a sudden I’m back in Detroit watching pirated Robert Downey Jr with all my brothers. So like, obviously I’m gonna get emotional, I knew that but still, ya know? As soon as I come out of the theater, I just like, didn’t say anything the whole drive over. But then I like, completely lose it as soon as I get home, my roommate had to literally pick me off the floor. Oof, it was one helluva weekend dude. How was your’s?”

Ella bit her cheek in embarrassment when she was met with only silence, she hated when she rambled. 

Idiot, idiot, idiot. 

She looked up, ready to apologize to Chloe (“yeah I know, too much chatter, me and my therapist are working on it”) only to notice the woman was caught staring at the closed blinds. Unmoving and unblinking, Ella realized Chloe wasn’t paying attention. 

On any other day, she may have been slightly hurt, slightly, but she knew Chloe. The women had a record of being cold and distant around the precinct, but that couldn’t be any more false. Chloe was warm and caring to the people who deserved it, her trust did not come freely, Ella liked to consider herself worthy of Chloe’s patient smile and kind ears. 

“Yo, you okay Chlo?” Ella asked, touching the woman's shoulder lightly. 

Chloe immediately snapped out of her trance, jumping slightly. “No, yeah, sorry El,” Smiling apologetically, Chloe shook her head. “I'm just a little out of it.” 

Ella waved a dismissing hand. “Don’t worry about it,” She walked back to the examination table, and began to rock on the tips of her toes. “Hey, so how's it going crashing with the devil?”

Ella didn’t miss how Chloe stiffened, how she went to cracking her hands, and how her face lit up. “Lucifer’s,” She started, exhaling deeply. “Actually been really great, we have a really nice rhythm going on. He and Trixie are… surprisingly getting close, I'm still on the fence about that.”

“But it's good?” Ella inquired, grinning smugly. 

Chloe nodded .“Yeah, it's good.” 

“Ugh, dude you're so lucky, you got someone cute making you breakfast every day, cleaning up your place, open bar every day,” Ella grumbled, sorting out old files she left out for weeks. “Wanna know what I had for breakfast?” 

“What?” 

“A nice serving of nothing, man my blood sugar is sooo gonna kill me later,” Ella exclaimed before quirking her head to the side. “You look happy though, I'm glad, it's been a while since Lucifer came in here but he looks good too.” Her eyes immediately lit up and she spun on her heels to face Chloe, who couldn’t help the jolt that ran through her body.

“Oh! Hey, guess what-I hugged him and guess what he did?” Chloe, foolish Chloe, opened her mouth as if she would have the chance to speak.“He hugged me back!” 

Chloe’s eyes widened, Lucifer avoided classic Lopez hugs like the plague. She wanted to ask why he thrived on sexual contact, but could only manage a stiff pat on the back and an uncomfortable chuckle when it came to Ella’s warm hugs. In fact, she did once, Trixie was working on her homework on the balcony, her favorite spot, she insisted. Lucifer’s smile faltered for the briefest of seconds and said it was because he was so unused to someone offering him comfort, putting his desires first, not having any of their own. 

It damn near broke her heart. 

Ella nodded eagerly at Chloe's star-struck expression. “Yeah, I know, at first I was all ‘aww poor dudes’ going through somethin’ but he was like, really freaking happy. I mean I checked my wallet after just in case, but nope- dude was for real. I totally thought he was high on something.”

It was silent for a while, Ella’s humming of ‘Come A Little Bit Closer’ filled the room. 

Chloe bit her lip, unsure, Chloe Decker was never unsure.“Hey Ella, can I ask you something kinda personal?”

Sensing this, Ella immediately dropped the heavy files, moving to close all the blinds, Ella sat down in her chair and wheeled over in front of Chloe. Smiling gently, Chloe mentally thanked whoever was up there that she had an Ella in her life. “Sure, yeah. What's up?”

“Did you,” Chloe coughed awkwardly, fidgeting in the uncomfortable stool. “Pray a lot, like as a kid?”

“Believe it or not, but no,” At Chloe's’ suspicious look, Ella couldn’t help but laugh. “I know right? But growing up, religion was shoved down my throat a lot you know? So I kinda rebelled, spitting out confession, skipping church, basically, I didn't do anything because my family did it and I didn't want to listen to them. I obviously grew out of it though.” 

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. 

“Did you?” Ella asked as she leaned forward, twirling a neon pink pen between her chipped painted fingers. “You totally don’t have to tell me, I’m just nosy.” 

Chloe pursed her lips in deep consideration. “Once, I think. Some kids in my class were talking about guardian angels or something like that, so that day I prayed that my dad would come home safe to see if it worked,” She shrugged her shoulders and coughed uncomfortably. “He got shot on the job, broke four ribs and had to go into the ICU and I gave up on all that.”

Ella wrinkled her nose, Chloe was glad it wasn’t in pity. “Yikes, how old were you?”

“Six.” 

Ella whistled. “So I'm guessing you're still superstitious huh?” Ella chuckled, she was about to get up but one look at Chloe and she stopped mid-movement. “Chloe, hey, what's up?”

Chloe wanted to lie. 

Say it was nothing, just that living with Lucifer and his devil crap was slowly getting to her, and I should really get back to work but thanks for listening El, call you later? 

But it was Ella, who stopped working just to sit and listen, and that was all it took for Chloe to cave and spill. 

“It's just that I heard Trixie praying last night, and I don't what to do,” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.“I don't want to confront her about it because I don't want her to be ashamed of it, but we've never really been religious. I mean, the only times we went to church was when Dan's family visited. I don't want her keeping any secrets, I want her to feel like she can talk to me.” Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Ella frowned. “Chloe, hey, look at me,” She leaned forward to grasp Chloe’s hand into her own, smaller one. Chloe noticed it was soft but just as calloused and rough as her own, not at all dainty. “You're a great mom, and I really mean that. Look, maybe Trixie's getting into it because of Lucifer, dude has issues but I'm guessing that's because his family was really religious too. I feel that.” 

“So, I should just ride it out?” Chloe asked. 

“Exactly, prayer is sort of confiding in someone you know? It's revealing a part of yourself you wouldn't let anyone else see, it's really special, for any religion. But I mean that's just my take,” She clarified, twirling her cross between her fingers. “It's kind of a private thing, but if it's something really Important I promise Trixie’ll come to you.”

Only Ella could make her feel such at ease. “Thanks, Ella.” 

“Did I help? Tell me I did, at least a little bit.” She exclaimed, holding tighter to their intertwined hands. 

“Of course you did,” And Chloe truly meant that. She smiled so wide her cheeks “Thanks, babe.” 

Ella grinned as her chest straightened, she refused to admit it was pride that was running through her veins, mostly because she wasn’t like that. But Chloe didn’t give out pet names all that easily, it was cute cutesy and Chloe Decker didn’t do that. 

But spunky, mentally ill and nerdy Ella Lopez was her one great exception.

(And Trixie, obviously)

Rising from her seat, Ella went to take a sip from her coffee mug, sweet sweet caffeine. “Did you hear what she said?” 

“No, I only heard who she was praying to, but I felt bad and stopped.”

Ella’s face lit up.“Ooh, who was it? Ten years of Sunday school have literally been preparing me for this moment, I had to memorize almost all the angels, which sucked but hey, I did it!” Chloe smiled and Ella put a pause on the rampant babbling. “Sorry, who was it?” 

Chloe scratched her forehead. “Uh, Samuel I think? Doesn't sound very angelic, sound familiar?” 

It was then that Ella spat out her coffee, briefly choking on the liquid that when down her throat. She began to laugh like an absolute maniac, wiping away the stray liquid that dribbled down her chin. Because god Lucifer, of fucking course he would. She attempted to speak but each time she calmed herself, all she had to do was look at Chloe and begin laughing all over again.

“Woah, Ella, are you okay?”

She moved her arms around and pounded her chest to clear her windpipes. 

O….kay? 

Peirce decided then to show up, bursting open the door without warning. “Decker. We got a lead lets go, Lopez, ride with Espinoza.” 

Ella gave him a weak thumbs up, still a mess with laughter. 

It was hours later that Chloe finally got a verbal response, it came in a text when Chloe was laying comfortable on Lucifer’s couch, feet tucked in, reading an old book she hadn’t picked up in ages. 

Chloe laughed into her novel as she read and re-read the message.

**‘HEyy! Sorry for pulling an exorcist on u, but Samuels the angel that got kicked out (Lucifer lol *devil emoji*) once I got in trouble for saying his name out loud in church once, man did I get it lol...anyways night!!!’**

Chloe sent her a string of heart emojis.

~.~ 

The minute Chloe made it to the penthouse, all she thought was thank Christ it's Friday. 

Until she heard heels clicking, wondering around the place, the sound ringing in her hears. 

Before she could register what she was doing, she reached for her gun and pointed it around the room, calling out to whoever was there to show themselves. She was already inching to the emergency button Lucifer installed, already she was reaching for her phone, ready to beg Lucifer to stay put and keep her daughter safe. 

She heard footsteps, pointed her gun at the noise.

And came face to gun with Maze, because if anyone could break into a club with the best security in the world, of course, it would be Maze. 

“Chill the hell out Decker.” She mumbled, pushing away the weapon with a razor-sharp nail. 

Chloe's shoulders slumped, she placed a hand to her chest, her racing heartbeat betraying her smile. “Maze!”

Maze willed herself not to smile back, it was almost out too easy to allow herself to get carried away and forget. Because Decker had this fucking killer smile that made you feel like absolute an if you ignored it. 

One month, some odd weeks later and that still hasn't changed. 

Chloe kept at it though, her eyes wrinkled with glee. “What’re you doing here?” And suddenly she noticed the scar above Mazes cheek and the forming bruise on her neck and that's all she wrote. “Are you okay? I've tried calling you but your phone keeps going to voicemail. I tried tracing your phone but it wouldn't work.”

Maze rolled her eyes, raising a scarred eyebrow. “Relax, I'll be gone in a sec, just came to check up.”

“Nice place.” She whistled, not so innocently knocking a glass off the bar. “You should’ve kicked me out a long time ago.”

“I never asked you to leave Maze,” Chloe corrected because she was most definitely not going to be the villain, there was no way in hell she would feel even more like crap for letting Maze walk out. She wouldn't. “I begged you to stay but you didn't want to, I _never_ kicked you out, don't even think that again because it's not true.” 

Maze scoffed, lifted a scotch bottle and chugged. 

“Lucifer let me and Trix crash for a little bit while I look for a new place,” Chloe explained, motioning to the pile of blankets and scattered magazines. “It's all temporary, I thought we'd be gone by now but it's taking forever to look for a place for me and Trixie.” 

Smacking her lips, Maze eyed Chloe up and down. “You seem to be getting along fine without me,” She poured a glass full of whiskey. “Glad to see how much I mattered.” And threw the drink back in one large gulp. 

Chloe winced in disgust. 

“Maze,” She started gently, carefully walking over with slow movements, Maze was almost like a deer. A drunk, psychotic deer, but easily skittish nonetheless.“I miss you every single day.”

“I’ve lived with you and your,” She ever her hands around, sure if there even was a word, to sum up, Maze. “Mazness for a year, you don’t just get over that in a day,” Chloe confessed, she reached over and grabbed her hand, twirling their fingers together. “I love you Maze, you’re one of my best friends, and it hurts knowing you're in pain and I can't do anything about it. You won't let me help you.” 

“Trixie misses you, she doesn’t want to admit it, but that’s just because she’s hurt over whatever happened between you two. She still won’t tell me.” Chloe chuckled. 

“You loved me?” Maze asked meekly.

Chloe nodded, full intertwining their fingers together. “We still love you Maze, I don’t know what happened between you and Lucifer but,” Maze snarled, blinking back the tears that began to form, she tried to snatch back her hand but Chloe held it firmly in place. “ _But_ you can come back anytime Maze, I mean it, things aren't the same without you.”

Maze stared at the ground, she looked so small in her full leather outfit it wasn't even funny. Maze always managed to carry herself with such confidence and cold detachment, it was only a matter of time before it all crumbled away. 

She could only manage to speak after a long silence, her voice firm but broken. “You can’t love me.” 

Chloe smirked. “Try me.”

Maze rolled her eyes, slowly slipping her hand away from Chloe's until it was balled up at her side. She squared her shoulders, bit her tongue, blinked rapidly and before Chloe could blink she was back to roaming around the bar with such predatory grace it was almost scary. She fiddled with bottle lids and not so subtly tucked a smaller bottle into her jacket. 

“Where’s Trix?” She asked, trying too hard to sound casual. 

Chloe followed her movements with her eyes. “Lucifer took her out to rent Coco, its movie night.”

Maze dropped the bottle she was holding. “No fucking way,” She threw her head back and erupted into laughter, snorts and giggles and all. “Lucifer? Movie night?”

Chloe joined in, grinning at the very image, she ran a hand through her face. “I know, even I'm still weirded out They’re getting along really well, god knows how but,” She trailed off, smiling into her hand. 

She didn't miss Maze staring intently at her, or how she reached into her pocket, too, out her phone and sent a rapid text. 

**Mazi to Ass hat:Deals off dick, Deckers off limits, fite me**

Not before adding a middle finger emoji, of course. 

“Guess you guys replaced me good.” She huffed. 

“Maze-” Chloe began, ready to convince Maze to stay at least for the night. 

Maze only raised a finger, already storming off “I gotta go.”

She already pushed the elevator button, and really Chloe shouldn't push her right now. It's just now that Maze finally made an effort to contact her, who knows when this will happen again. It takes everything in Chloe not to jump on Maze and demand an answer, an apology, anything. 

She doesn't, but she just can't do nothing. 

“Hey, wait,” Chloe called out, wrapping her arm around Mazes wrist, gently laying her other hand on her waist, pulling the woman close. “Come here.”

Mazes eyes widened “Trying to get fresh with me Decker?” She teased with a lick of her lips. 

All innuendos died in her throat when Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller women, her hand coming up to knot into Mazes frizzy hair. She rubbed soothing circles on her scalp and laid her head in the crook of her neck. “We miss you Maze, so so much,” She whispered. “Please come home.”

The elevator opened, Maze pushed Chloe off her slowly and marched inside. Her arms hugging her, tight. 

“Tell Trix I’m sorry,” She said in a small voice, the corners of her lips quirked up. “And tell Lucifer to rot in hell.”

“Stay safe, _please_.” Chloe pleaded, the elevator doors slowly closing. 

Maze flipped her off, which, honestly was the best response she could get. 

Five minutes later and the elevator doors opened, Chloe sprang up from her spot on the couch. “Ma-.” 

“Mom! Look!” Trixie exclaimed, skipping over to Chloe, holding two disks in her hand and a bag of sweets in the other. “We got Coco and Thor! Lucifer said we can watch both if I'm good!”

 

Lucifer emerged a second later, munching happily on a red vine.

Chloe's eye began to water. “That sounds great babe.”

Trixie Grindr and went to insert the DVD, Lucifer lingered behind, eyeing her as she rubbed her eyes furiously. 

“Chloe?” He asked, resting a hand on the small of her back. “Are you alright?”

Her phone buzzed, she snuck a peek at the message, and almost immediately her face broke out into a smile. “I’m great.” She gently pushed passed him to call out. “Come on, who wants popcorn?”

“Me!” Trixie screamed. 

Lucifer wasn't nosy, but she did leave her phone out in the open, for anyone to read so if anything it was Chloe's fault. He handed it to her soon after, she just thanked him and stuffed it in her back pocket and that was, how they say, was that. And although didn't recognize the number, he new Maze. 

_‘I’m out on a job, be back in three days, don't wait up and don't text me’_

And the following devil emojis just screamed Mazikeen.  
__

She woke up with her head on Lucifer's lap. 

The night was slowly coming back to her, somewhere between the final credits Trixie had fallen asleep, Lucifer offered to carry her to his bed to which she accepted happily. Once she knocked out, Chloe laid beside her, patted the spot next to her for Lucifer to join her.

Just for a minute, she said, just to talk, she insisted. 

Lucifer sat upright with his arms crossed loosely, leaning against the bed frame, with one of those head pillows cradling his neck because god forbid his highness to get a cramp. Trixie snored softly against her side, a small trail of drool escaping her mouth. Chuckling at the sight, Chloe tucked her further inside the bed, it was too early to get everyone up just yet. 

Carefully rising, so as not to stir either one awake, Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt harsh vibrations in her…..butt? 

_Phone idiot, someone's calling’_ She thought to herself. 

Rolling her eyes at her own ridiculousness, Chloe got her phone out of her pocket and grimaced at the name flashing across the screen. 

Arrieannah. 

She asked Arrieannah to call if she had any updates on the apartment she was over heels in love with just a few days ago. With the great location and amazing recommendations. The one with the extra guest room, and two bathrooms, she could really use the two bathrooms. 

Lucifer has one bathroom, but two sinks, a shower, and a bath. The new apartment only has a shower, and it is kinda small. Trixie admitted it once, in prayer, (To Lucifer, technically) that she really, really liked staying at Lux. 

Please Sam, please let me and mommy stay?

Please? 

Chloe’s finger hovered over the ‘Accept’ option for a few seconds, rubbing her eyes blearily she made the mistake of peaking at Lucifer’s bed. Trixie had thrown her legs onto Lucifer’s lap, her arms twisting uncomfortably around her but she still remained asleep. Chloe couldn’t remember Trixie sleeping as soundly as she currently was (that was a lie, it was with Maze whenever they would crash on the couch, but this was a very close second). But what truly did it for her was Lucifer and that was it, and before she could think-

Chloe hit decline. 

Later she would tell Lucifer that someone else had put in a better offer and that what else could Chloe do? Hey Lucifer, if you don’t mind, is it okay if we crash here for a little bit more? Lucifer will very badly conceal his glee and make all three of them eggs and pancakes, Trixie will laugh at Lucifers’ odd antics and Chloe will need to take ibuprofen to get through the day. Lucifer will know she’s lying but won’t push.

She refuses to admit it, even to herself, she'll say because she never felt safer than in Lux, that Trixie was thriving, that they could actually pass for some kind of family. Because that's what makes sense, that's what everyone wants to hear. 

She refused to believe it was because he was smiling in his sleep. 

~.~


	2. Couples Who Watch House Hunters Together, Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucking in a breath, he forced himself to speak. “The thing is Detective, it seems as if you and your daughter have ruined me,” Lucifer grinned at Chloe’s glare. “You both killed my bachelorhood before my very eyes.” 
> 
> Chloe didn’t bother to control her laughter. 
> 
> “Well, it’s a good thing I’m a homicide detective then huh?” She managed out between giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thank you all so much for that amazing response to my last story. You guys are the reason why i'm even continuing this. thank you :)
> 
> Sorry for taking so long oommf
> 
> ok so I made this chapter a little bit short ) but thats because i know some people dont like the longer ones. So if you guys want me to shorten them or keep them longer please let me know :)
> 
> Follow my insta: _nothing.social.here_
> 
> Sorry for the rambling, hope you enjoy?

Linda knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life when she gave Lucifer Morningstar, of all people, her number.

After all, she had her work phone, a tiny and cracked device she kept buried deep inside the mess of her purse. It was the number she would give out to patients or colleges that needed to get in contact with her quickly or when she was out. And that’s what she gave to Lucifer, for him to use whenever he needed to talk and it was after hours. 

Within the realm of reason, obviously, she thought that went unsaid.

But by the second four in the morning call from said patient, Linda had started to switch her business phone off during the night and proceed to turn it on in the morning. And if Lucifer showed up to their morning sessions with a pout, silently throwing a temper tantrum then that was just too damn bad.

(Sometimes, Linda forgot he was the _Factual_ devil, but once she found her breathing and swallowed the lump in her throat, she was fine. Peachy keen, really.)

But then he had to invite her over to Lux, as friends, he insisted. 

_“No shop talk Doctor, Girl Scouts’ promise!”_

After she explained it was really boy scouts and that you had to actually be a member for that to have any merit, she accepted. She very much wanted to see Chloe again, and it didn’t hurt that Trixie was the most amazing kid in the world.

And, a small little part of her sort of wanted to see the absolute shit show that was Chloe Decker living with the Lucifer freaking Morningstar. 

She sort already had an idea of what it would be, Chloe muttering snide remarks under her breath the entire evening, Lucifer not coming twelve inches within Trixie and insist he be quarantined if she so much as glanced at him. 

Linda had warned Lucifer that the Deckers moving in would be a big step, she commended him on the very generous offer but that maybe he should reconsider and let them find some other place to live. Lucifer in return, simply fixed her with a withering glare, (she would be lying if she said she didn’t have trouble sleeping that night) and would only say how Chloe needed him. 

And that he would not, under any circumstances, let her down. 

Again. 

She was expecting hell on earth (literally), and okay, fine, _maybe_ it was a tad unprofessional of her to be so pessimistic. But she very much preferred to be equipped for the worst scenario rather than blindly moving through life believing as if some cosmic being was looking out for her. 

That didn’t mean she was at all prepared for what was waiting for her. 

Which was Lucifer and Trixie to be setting the table, (When in the hell did he even get a table in his living room?) Lucifer donning a tacky apron (“Kiss the cook”) and chortling at something Chloe had said from her place at the bar. Trixie placed the forks and knives on the sides of the plates and once her back was turned Lucifer immediately swapped them around. 

Wrong placement and all. 

Chloe was sitting with files scattered about the bar, she still had on her work outfit that consisted of a white collared shirt tucked into black slacks that were cut off above her ankle. Her heeled boots clicked every now and then against the seat, and she giggled at whatever Trixie had said and shook with laughter, a few strands of hair fell from her bun. Framing her face elegantly. 

Linda thought she had walked right into the set of a family sitcom and was half expected a laugh track to go off any second. 

It only made sense for Lucifer to pin her down after she had a lovely evening, after she sat between Trixie and Chloe, grinning at the antics of both mother and daughter. After she had two glasses of wine that were probably as old as time and was at peace and finally calm, of course, that was when Lucifer chose to strike.

“Doctor, it just occurred to me that I don’t have your number.” He purred while pouring her more wine. 

Linda took a large swig before responding. “Chloe has it, she can give it to you.”. 

Lucifer’s smirk lit up the room as he sank backward in his chair, he crossed one leg over the other and shot Chloe a sharp look. “Perfect.”

The absolute bastard. 

Before she realized what she had done, her _personal_ phone started ringing. At three in the goddamn morning. 

(She wondered if he did this on purpose, the Devil hour and all that crap) 

“Lucifer?” Linda rasped out, rubbing her eyes blearily. 

God, she _really_ , shouldn’t have had that second glass. 

“Doctor, please, it’s an emergency!” Lucifer’s voice cried out against the quiet of her bedroom.

The gravity in his voice instantly woke her up, promptly sitting upright, Linda turned on her bedside lamp and slid on her glasses. “Lucifer, breath,” She advised calmly, college training starting to kick in. “What’s wrong? Who-.”

Lucifer didn’t let her finish. “The entire world's falling apart! Doctor listen, I was sitting in the bar, simply checking in to make sure all was in order and all that,” Linda moaned as he blabbed on, false alarm, taking off her glasses she collapsed into her cushion. Apparently, the doctor is in. “When suddenly a very good, ah, _friend_ ,” Lucifer coughed stiffly “Invited me to stay with them for the night, and possibly morning.”

Linda groaned. “Luc-.”

“But here’s the part I’m uncomfortable with Doctor,” Lucifer exclaimed, arising from his spot on the couch, he soon began to pace across his flat.“I _refused_! All of a sudden, the invitation that once, I wouldn’t have hesitated in accepting, lost all its appeal! Instead, do you know what I did?” Lucifer laughed, running a hand through his mess of curls. “I-the _devil_ , might I add, spent the night with Chl-the Detective and the spawn watching some ridiculous movies Miss Lopez downloaded for us.” 

“Doctor, what is this, what’s going on?” Lucifer asked exasperatedly. A cold sweat beginning to form along his forehead. “What do I do?”

Had it been anyone else, even Jesus Christ himself, Linda would have shut off her phone and gone right back to sleep because believe it or not, she had to get up in three hours and needed to rest in order to deal with her other people. 

But it was _Lucifer_. 

Who sounded as if he were on the verge of tears, ready to explode from sheer turmoil. And Linda knew she couldn’t neglect him right now, because once you stripped away the fact that he was the devil, he was a man who up until this point survived solely on sexual intimacy. Take that away, and replace it with the love Chloe and Trixie just radiated, of course, he was bound to have a meltdown sooner or later. She felt for him, she really, truly did. 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t pissed as hell at him though. 

Linda yawned into the speaker. “Lucifer two things. One, I hate you with every fiber of my being, I really hope you know that.” 

“The second?” He had the nerve to sound upset at _her_.

She let out a wind of air. “What you’re going through is completely natural, when two people are together it’s common to want to spend time with them. Any other activity a person used to do often, like staying out all night, may not be as fun anymore,” she explained. “Instead a quiet night in would be the better option, as long as you’re with that person.”

It was a while before either of them spoke, Linda had to check to make sure she hadn’t accidentally hung up. 

“The Detective and I are not together Doctor,” Lucifer finally replied, his voice a rough mess. “Pierce, unfortunately, is under the impression the Detective will eventually fall for him. Sad thing really, back in my day, no meant no.” 

Linda rolled her eyes, grateful couldn’t see her. “Lucifer, relax, it’s normal to want to change for someone you care about. Even unintentionally changing is completely natural.”

Lucifer fell onto the couch with a loud _Thump_ , he could feel the intense vibrations of his club below him. “But,” He stuttered, at a lost for words. “But if the Detective continues to reside with me, temporarily,” He felt the need to add because that’s all it was, temporary. “I will no longer crave my old habits! No more fun nights out, amazing mind blowing sex! Did you know I haven’t even been able to bring in anyone to my penthouse, simply because the Detective asked me not to?” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Linda asked sweetly.

Lucifer scoffed. " _Yes_!” He rubbed his temple in agitation, how someone could be so wise yet naive, he did not know. “Dear Doctor, I am the _Devil_ , I bow for no one. There is no way, anybody should be able to have this much influence on me!”

Linda bit her lip before replying. “Not even Chloe?”

She was met with a palpable silence. 

Lucifer paused, breath hitching and dying in his throat. “Especially her,” He managed to choke out, he coughed coarsely before continuing. “Must I remind you exactly how she came to be? It’s not like father is giving her any choice and the matter, even if he won’t, I will.” He rambled on. 

Linda raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were going to stop using that as an excuse?”

She smirked in triumph when she was met with Lucifer’s stuttering. 

“Look, Lucifer, I know this is new territory for you. And I really am sorry that I can’t do more, but there’s just no quick and easy solution for this,” Lucifer nodded along, for once not interrupting her. “I think you should allow yourself to enjoy what’s in front of you while you still can, and stop questioning everything for once. I know you’re not human, but Chloe and Trixie are,” Linda swallowed hard. “Enjoy your little makeshift family while you have the chance, okay? Breath.”

It was almost cute how Lucifer did just that, exhale deeply into the receiver per her request. 

(Almost)

“Thank you, Linda, your advice is much appreciated, truly, it is.” He thanked, grinning. 

She chuckled, god she was just so fucking _tired_. “Glad I could help,” Stifling a yawn, Linda reached over to shut off her lamp, darkness soon enveloping her. “So I’m hanging up now because it’s three in the morning and you owe me big.”

“Yes, thank you,” Lucifer gasped before continuing.“Oh! Doctor another thing, I-,”

It shouldn’t have felt so satisfying to hear Lucifer’s voice fade into silence, but Linda always did love to appreciate the simple things in life. 

Especially how she would so be overcharging him tomorrow, (today, actually).

~.~ 

This was the sixth time she caught him staring at her.

First, she thought it was pure coincidence; that it just so happened she looked up the minute he did and that was all. It was accident she met his eye whenever she glanced up from her phone. Soon it became kinda cute how he would duck bashfully every time she caught his eye. It would bring a small smile to her face each time she saw him averting his gaze and fidgeting on the armchair across from her.

Now it was just annoying as all hell. 

“What?” Chloe barked out, her leg furiously bouncing beside her. “Lucifer, seriously, why do you keep staring at me? It's starting to get creepy.”

He at least had the decency to at least look flustered. “I wasn’t staring! You’re seeing things.” He squealed out. 

It took all of two seconds and for him to continue to pout for her anger to deflate. 

“Weirdo.” She muttered fondly. 

They sat in silence for a while until Chloe spoke up. “Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in thought. “Beatrice was invited to a sleepover and asked me to help her get ready,” He crosses his legs as he leaned forward, upper lip turning upwards in distaste. “Poor child had to go on and inhabit Daniels dreadful packing skills, four shirts, and no socks! Unbelievable.” He muttered. "After that, she asked if I could take her as well, something about how she likes my car, why?" 

“After you drop her off, wanna go see a movie?” Chloe suggested casually. 

Lucifer nearly fell off his chair. “What?”

“Yeah look,” Chloe urged, showing him her phone. “The one close to here’s gonna have a showing of Casablanca,” She explained, expression soon turning giddy. “I love that movie, remember we were just talking about it?” Lucifer nodded dumbly, feeling oddly numb.“Wanna go?” 

After he was finally able to collect himself, Lucifer willed himself to answer. “I’d love to.”

Her smile was irresistible and he damn near melted. 

“Cool,” She began to text rapidly. “I’ll tell Pierce that we’ll have to leave early, and I’ll meet up with you after you drop Trix off.” 

A sudden thought appeared to him, and it was far too tempting to go to waste. 

“Oh, I can do that detective!” Lucifer insisted, standing up and reaching into his pocket for his phone he smirked down at Chloe. Who only matched him with a look he would only grace with an exasperated eye roll. “I promise, I know how to use a cell phone, promise, learned it last week.” He even crossed his heart and everything. 

Chloe slumped onto the couch, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Don’t be an ass to him,” To which Lucifer only snickered. “ _Lucifer_.”

He rolled his eyes down at her.“Or what? He’ll run crying, leaving you to deal with big _bad_ me?” Lucifer jeered. 

Chloe only scowled at him, raising her eyebrow in doubt, her suspicion going unsaid (Lucifer I swear to God, do not get me fired by making fun of our boss. )

Lucifer, in return, scoffed but nonetheless complied, (very well detective although it's not as if Peirce is a grown man). “Very well, I’ll play nice.”

He says, while practically skipping over to the balcony and dialing Pierce with a conceited grin. He kept rocking back and forth on his heel waiting for Pierce to finally pick up, it took six rings for the man to finally pick up. Was he deaf? He would have to be to not yet p-. 

“What the hell do you want Lucifer?”

Lucifer sighed into the phone, oh, what fun. The bloke was agitated. “Lieutenant! Wonderful to hear your voice as well, tell me, what _are_ you wearing?” He crooned. 

He heard shuffling on the other line and an angry gruff. “Look, I don’t have-.”

“Just wanted to warn you,” Lucifer interrupted in a sing-song voice, smugly observing the LA skyline. “The detective and I will need to leave a bit early tomorrow, we have plans that simply cannot be arranged, do hope you can understand.”

Something shattered on the other line, Lucifer chortled with mirth. 

“You _and_ Chloe?”

Lucifer smirked.“Yes,” He sighed, fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh, and I would think against assigning us a case last minute so we have no choice but to cancel. Call it a hunch, but I don’t think the detective will appreciate that very much, and we certainly don’t want her upset. Now, do we?” He warned, voice going cold and threatening with promise. 

It was a full minute before Pierce answered, clearly wanting to wait out Lucifer. Once he figured the latter wasn’t going to crack, he relented. "Whatever.” 

Lucifer could have started laughing right then and there. 

“What’s wrong? Oh, please don’t cry, I don’t think my poor heart could take it.” He taunted. 

Pierce then quickly hung up, and Lucifer could n’t find it in himself to be offended, he was already trotting back to the living room. Practically radiating with satisfaction. 

“Where you mean?” Chloe hesitantly asked once she caught sight of him. 

Lucifer brought a hand up to his chest in mock pain. “Deceive! I’m appalled! I would _never_.”

Chloe blinked slowly at him before shaking her head. “Ask a stupid question.” 

Lucifer huffed a laugh before loudly sitting back down on his leather recliner, pulling out his phone and reading the rough draft of the fiction Ella was working on and asked his advice on. 

And while she's certainly no Jane Austin, she is extremely talented. 

They soon fell into a pleasant silence, something he was very unused to. 

It was well known Lucifer Morningstar despises the quiet, for it reminded him of his youth in heaven and when he was first banished to hell. The silence practically ate him alive, and from then on he always needed there to be music, laughter, moans or screams; just _something_ going on so he wasn’t left alone with his thoughts. 

They could be so ruthless.

But then Chloe had to lay down, exhaustion taking its toll on her, book in hand, and read silently. Every so often she would let out the smallest of gasps or coughs, but for the most part, it was mostly her steady breaths that filled the room.

Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to hate it. 

The once, crippling demand for the overbearing silence to disappear was no longer there. Instead, in its place, he found the deep yearning for Chloe. Just her, (not at all sexual, which was a first for him). 

And before he knew it, he was talking. “Chloe?” 

“Yeah?” She looked up from her phone, and oh fuck, she was smiling. “What’s up?”

He felt his mouth moving, something coming out, all before he could stop himself. “I very much enjoy spending time with you,” He blurted out.“And Beatrice.”

Chloe stopped herself from chuckling. “O...Kay?” 

Lucifer tried to remember what Linda had said last session, something about how communication is vitally important in relationships or something, blah blah whatever. If this didn’t work out he would just yell at her for giving him bad advice and guilting her into giving him an extra hour. 

That always works. 

“This is very new territory for me, as you know, I am much more accustomed to spending my time with other people,” He stiffened under Chloe’s unimpressed stare. “And although I am not used to..this,” He motioned to the scattered blankets and crayons lying on the floor, along with the extra keys sitting on their coffee table with a twist of his hand. “I...I just don’t want to ruin it.” 

Chloe opened her mouth to speak and Lucifer closed his eyes tight.

She wanted to ask why he was so afraid, what was he not telling her? What happened that made him so alien to basic human affection? As a detective and his friend, she couldn’t help but notice all the little pieces missing that he would clearly not give her. Chloe wanted to help him, truly she did, but not until he told her the truth about who he is. 

But that could all wait. 

Because right now, for the first time in months he was holding out his very being out for her, In all its glory. 

And who was she to crush it? 

Chloe leaned forward, gently shaking Lucifer’s knee. “Hey, Lucifer,” She said gently, urging him to look at her. “You won’t ruin anything, I promise.”

Looking up, he noticed how very certain she appeared to be. Her eyes carrying that strength he had grown accustomed to seeing, almost as if she knew there was nothing he could do to drive her away. She had that much hope in him. 

And he almost let himself believe her. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer muttered, afraid that if he spoke too loudly he may confess something he could not take back. “For everything I mean, thank you, Chloe.”

Chloe nibbled at her bottom lip. “Lucifer I-”

Both stiffened at the sound of a sneeze coming from the entryway to the guest room. And there, in all her wonder woman pajama-clad glory, was a Miss Trixie Decker who was so very busted. She grimaced and rubbed her nose on her sleeve, very much looking like a deer in headlights. 

“ _Beatrice Olga Espinoza Decker_!” Chloe roared.

Trixie flinched. “Oops.”

Lucifer came between them, declaring that he would put the little devil to bed while Chloe gets ready for sleep. It was time for both of them to head on to bed anyhow, it was for the best really. As he led Trixie back to her room, he refused to answer any of her insipid questions. Instead lifted her by the armpits and (playfully) throwing her onto the bed, bringing her duvet up to her chin and fluffing her pillows. 

“Are you guys going on a date?” She asked, eyes wide, hopeful. 

He forced himself not to smile, the corners of his lips turning upward slightly, betraying him. “Mayhaps.”

Trixie squealed in delight. 

Chloe taking away her tablet for two days was so worth it. 

~.~

Had anyone told Lucifer he would one day be laying in an oversized t-shirt eating cereal with Chloe’s legs lounging across his lap, as they watched (Criticized) House Hunters. Well, laughing in your face would be the understatement of the year. If he could, he probably would have had a heart attack. 

Yet here we are. 

Lucifer messaged his temple tiredly. “Barbra! You are living in New Zealand! The island is filling up! You don’t have time to be picky about every home you see! Just pick one already!” He shouted, pointing a spoon dripping milk at the screen. 

“No way does deserve a beach house,” Chloe said through a mouthful of cereal. 

“Ridiculous,” He muttered, “She rejected the last home, simply because it didn’t have an extra room for her bloody cats!” Shoving a spoonful of lucky charms into his mouth, Lucifer swallowed before proceeding. “And _then_ has the nerve to want to be close to the ocean, while her jobs’ miles away!” 

Chloe slapped a hand over her mouth as laughter spread throughout her body, she really didn’t want to clean up the mess of milk and cereal bits. Lucifer sat up a little straighter in his spot, pleased to say it was him who caused her laughter. 

Laying a hand over her heart, Chloe shot Lucifer a look. “You need to stop watching House Hunters.” She managed out between fits of laughter. 

He rolled his eyes and settled back down into the couch. 

Barbra examined the house with a scrutinizing stare, it was perfect, had everything her little greedy heart desired. Except for room for her three cats. 

“Son of a” Lucifer screeched, running a hand through his curls in frustration. “I’m going to find and slap her.” 

Chloe chuckled. “She already picked a house by this point, you know that?”

“Not likely.” He mumbled, turning the volume up. 

That’s when Chloe’s phone went off, the obnoxious music drowning out the show’s dialogue. “Whoever it is tell them to sod off, she’s _finally_ going to pick a house.” Lucifer teased, winking at her. 

Chloe’s eyes widened at the caller ID, and before Lucifer could ask who it was, she had already snatched the control from his hand and hit mute. “Shh,” She brought a finger to her lips for effect, rising from the couch, she pressed ‘accept’ and smiled into the phone. “Hey.”

Lucifer instantly missed her warmth. 

Chloe moved closer to the bar, a pretty pink tinting her ears and cheeks. She pulled the blanket wrapped around her shoulders closer to her, a girly laugh escaping her throat. She switched the phone to her left side and continued nodding along to whoever was on the other line. Although it was painfully obvious who it was. 

Pierce still hadn’t given up trying to win Chloe over, even after Maze refused to be a part of his little ploy and his mark had yet to disappear. He still, for some reason, made it his life goal to get Chloe to agree to go out with him and had it been up to Lucifer, he would have already had a very interesting discussion with him that no meant, (guess what?) _no_. 

But Chloe liked it.

She beamed and blushed at each floral arrangement Pierce sent her way, every letter he would write to her. Never allowing Lucifer to see what was written, and although she told him she dumped them all into the recycling, he saw them stuffed in a folder at the bottom of her desk. And it was bad enough Pierce seemed to be everywhere at work, but now? 

At home?

Unacceptable. 

Chloe returned a few minutes later, bowl in hand, and let herself sink into the couch with her legs tucked in. Lucifer watched the commercial for baby formula before setting down his empty bowl in offense and turned to glower at Chloe. 

“Was that Pierce?”

“Yeah,” She said, oblivious, shoving another spoonful into her mouth.“He just called to check up.” 

“Oh.” He said, clearly skeptical. 

Chloe shrugged. “He and I made plans so he just wanted to make sure they’re still on.”

Lucifer tried (and Failed) to look disinterested.“Really? Just the two of you?”

“Yeah,” She turned to grin at him.“Just to like do paperwork that’s been sitting on my desk for a month.” 

“Oh,”Lucifer mumbled, playing with the ends of a pillow. “I didn’t know you were together.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, sensing something amiss. “We’re not.”

Lucifer scoffed, he crossed one leg over the other but found he didn’t quite get the same satisfaction while in cotton pajama bottoms. “It’s just that with all the time you guys spend together I just assumed there was something going on.” 

Chloe loudly set her bowl down on the coffee table, not caring that milk spilled everywhere. “What is wrong with you?” She demanded.

Lucifer crossed his arms in annoyance. “Nothing I’m fine.”

“Why are you so freaked about me and Pierce spending time together?”When he wouldn’t meet her eye, Chloe edged closer to him. “Lucifer?” 

“I know you’ve been lying!” He blurted out, standing up in attempt to feel at least slightly better. 

He did not. 

“What the hell are you talking ab-” 

Lucifer interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at her. “I called Arrieannah to ask why your so-called offer was turned down,” He smirked when Chloe’s eyes widened and her mouth was left gaping. “When suddenly, she tells me, you apparently never made one in the first place!”

For a moment, when Chloe moved to stand, he thought she was going punch him. Hell, he was even anticipating it. The absolute _wrath_ in her eyes set him on edge, never had she directed such fury at him. Never. 

“Why are you calling her?”She bit out, clenching and unclenching her fits. 

“Why have you been lying?”

Chloe threw back her head and exhaled deeply. “Lucifer, I swear to _god_ , I seriously can’t believe you,”Once she composed herself, she walked closer and poked his chest. Hard. “You had no right to go into my files and contact _my real_ estate agent, it is none of your business what I do!”

Lucifer gasped. “It most certainly is!”

“In what ring of hell does where I live affect you?” She asked, moving closer. 

“When it’s my bloody apartment you're living in!”

“Are you _serious_?” Chloe nearly screamed, exasperated with the man in front of her. “You’re the one who invited us to stay here!” “

Neither of them noticed the small ears listening in on their every word, far too engrossed in their argument. 

Trixie pressed her cheek against the wall, she wasn’t being nosy, really she wasn’t. It’s not like it’s her fault Lucifer and Mom started yelling at each other in the middle of the living room.

It echoes. 

Maze taught her how to listen in without being seen or heard, a very valuable skill she hating using mainly because, well, _Maze_. And because she felt really bad spying on her mom, especially when she was supposed to be asleep because it was already 10:45 and she had school in the morning. Either way, she kept listening in because wow adults were weird, one minute they’re watching tv and the next all hell breaks loose. 

Maze taught her that line too, she isn’t supposed to say it out loud though. 

She kept listening because she wanted to know why Lucifer and her Mom wouldn’t be looking at each other tomorrow, why Lucifer would drive her to school with pursed lips and furrowed brows. And why her mother would insist they eat out and say that Lucifer had to stay because he wanted to clean up, and no, we’re not fighting baby, we’re fine. 

Don’t worry. 

“-matter anyway, you could have always moved in with your boyfriend!”

“Whos the hell are you talking about?” Chloe asked, her eyes widened and her head ached the longer she stood. “ _Pierce_ are you serious?”

“Who else?” Lucifer exclaimed

Chloe’s eyes watered. 

Lucifer’s heart clenched. 

Trixie’s lip trembled.

“Lucifer I swear to god,” Chloe croaked, sniffling a tear .“The minute I think we’re finally on the same page, finally moving on you go and do this.” Her voice cracked pathetically at the end, all that fire and fury were no longer. “One step forward, ten thousand freaking steps back.” She choked out.

Lucifer turned quickly on his heel and made a mad dash to the bar, afraid that if he looked at her for a little while longer he would forgive him. He tuned out the television as he attempted to make a drink with wobbly hands. 

Barbra chose the house near the beach because it had more room for her cats.

Idiot. 

Throwing herself onto the couch, Chloe furiously wiped her eyes. Because no way in h lol would she let Lucifer see her cry after the stunt he just pulled. Cradling her head in her hands, she didn’t bother to see what had become of him. 

She didn’t hear the glass shatter and the angry curse that followed. Or the elevator open and close, a painful choked sob following suit. None of it. Chloe didn’t hear Lucifer return either, there wasn’t someone calling out her name loudly in the middle of the night. 

She also didn’t hear the padding feet scrambling away, maybe it was all in her head.  
~.~

“I think you’re both being really dumb.”

Lucifer looked up mid stroke, from Trixie’s nails. She choose a light shade of purple for her hands and a dark green for her toes. Lucifer agreed on a scarlet red for his nails, and for being done by a nine-year-old child, they weren’t half bad. 

Lucifer smirked. “Tell that to your mother,” He scoffed, before adding a few more coats. “I dare you.”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “She’s really, really sad. Can’t you just say sorry?”

Lucifer scoffed, nearly dripping nail polish over his couch. “ _I_ should apologize?” Trixie nodded yes, to which Lucifer gasped.“What about her? She’s the hypocritical liar!”

“You started it.” Trixie pointed out. 

He deadpanned at her grave expression, not even bothering to ask how she knew that. “Clever.”

He then went back to painting her nails, mindful of his, and pointedly ignoring the child’s requests for him and her mother to make up already. It was beginning to get on his last nerve, although some part of him found it oddly endearing how much the child wanted them to reconcile.

Not that he would ever admit that. 

“Lucifer,” Trixie whined, poking him with one of her toes. “C’mon!”

“Child, no,” Lucifer got up and straightened his spine, towering over the human. “This is a matter between adults that you have absolutely no say in. Your mother and I will settle this when we decide to and that is that, no more of your nonsense. Understand?”

Trixie jutted out her bottom lip and stared up at him with full eyes. “ _Please_?” 

Lucifer held their stare for a good few seconds before he blinked and then yielded. Honestly, humanity had stripped away whatever dignity he had left. 

“Fine,” He mumbled, holding up a finger as soon as Trixie smirked. “Only if you wash the dishes for three months!”

“One.” She countered. 

“Two.”

Trixie accepted it. “Deal.”

Chloe walked in on them shaking hands, she eyed Lucifer’s painted nails before shaking her head. Honestly, she really shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

“Hey.” Chloe greeted dully, not bothering to meet his eye. 

Lucifer squirmed, feeling very much like a chastised child. “Hello.” He then turned so that his back was now facing her. 

Chloe ignored him and smiled warmly at her daughter. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi, mommy.” Trixie waved, pointedly looking at Lucifer, she motioned for him to move in closer. “Twenty bucks if you do it right now.” She whispered loudly. 

He cast a glance at Chloe, who was sitting at the bar, texting on her phone before frowning. “Forty, if you go away and stop pestering me.”

As a man of his word, he reached into his suit pocket and held up the money in his hand. Trixie swiped the wad of cash hastily. 

Standing up on wobbly legs, Trixie grinned before speaking.“I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!” She screamed before scrambling out of the living room, mindful of her wet toes.

Chloe and Lucifer both stared dumbly at Trixie’s retreating figure, they eyed each other, unsure of what to make of that scene. Chloe settled on chuckling to herself, focusing instead on the mountain of paperwork that never seemed to shrink no matter how much she got done. Lucifer was left standing awkwardly, hands stuffed in his pockets, watching Chloe as she moved with ease on the stool. 

Lucifer shut his eyes tight, ignoring the messy hair peeking out, he moved closer to the bar. 

“Detective?” Lucifer called out when she ignored him he tried it louder. “ _Chloe_?”

Chloe didn’t look up.“What?”

Taking a few deep breaths, and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, Lucifer moved behind the bar in front of Chloe. Her ponytail was beginning to fall apart, the band unable to keep her locks free from covering her face. It was then that he noticed the bags under her eyes could no longer be hidden with makeup, her skin that once illuminated light was now pale. Her chapped lips and drained eyes left him gaping like a complete idiot.

Lucifer caught himself staring too long and quickly composed himself. “I-I, um,” He stammered. “I wanted to..to tell you, that, well-.”

Chloe’s phone rang and Lucifer peeked over to see the caller ID, silently betting that it was Pierce with how fast Chloe answered.

“Decker,”She greeted, warming up when she realized who was on the other line. “Hey, El.” Ella said something, which caused Chloe to stand.“What? No way.”

Lucifer perked up.“What?”

She only raised a finger, scowling. She listened to Ella for a few more seconds before her eyes widened.

“ _Now_?

Lucifer rounded the bar so that he was standing next to Chloe, she looked so utterly wrecked it nearly broke him. Fortunately, Ella babbled out something to which Chloe responded almost immediately.

“Really? Could you?” She asked, a tired smile making its way to her face. “Thanks, El, I owe you big time, I mean it.” Hanging up, Chloe turned to face Lucifer, cold determination setting in. “We got a lead, Pierce wants us to stake out Sabrina’s girlfriend, like, right now. Apparently, she said that she wasn’t leaving her hotel but a witness saw her go in a warehouse fifteen minutes ago. Come on, let’s go.”

Chloe was already moving about, grabbing her keys from the table, zipping up her boots, redoing her bun. All within the span of three minutes. Lucifer was felt standing only in his collared shirt, ruffle pants and red socks. He moved slowly while putting on his shoes, afraid that if he spoke it would only provoke her. 

“Question?” He asked.

Chloe looked up from her files. “What?”

“Who’s Sabrina?”

He didn’t know if it was possible, but he swore he saw Chloe’s eyes blaze red. “The. Victim.” 

“Oh, yes, well,”Lucifer chuckled, shrugging on his jacket. “I knew that just testing you.”

Chloe frowned before looking down at her phone. 

**Ella :): Heyo! I;m here! U guys go!!**

“Trixie!” Chloe called out, not a second later, Trixie was scampering into the living room.“Hey, Ella’s gonna come over and watch you, me and Lucifer have to go out really quick so I’ll see you later, okay baby?”

Trixie noticed Lucifer was still standing a good few feet away. “Yeah,” She nodded, pouting. “Good luck.”

Chloe opened her arms wide and Trixie crashed into them.“Thanks, monkey,” She mumbled into her daughter’s hair, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Love you.”

Marching over to the elevator, Chloe brushed past Lucifer without a second glance. He reluctantly followed suit, standing awkwardly near her he glared at Trixie’s impatient face.

Trixie waved the money high in the air, not at all trying to hide her annoyed pout or her foot patting against the marble floors. Lucifer rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue because it wasn’t like he was the Devil or anything. 

“Stop making faces at my daughter Lucifer.” Chloe chided. 

Lucifer flinched. “Now look what you’ve done,” Lucifer chastised while examining his nails. “Got me in trouble.”

The elevator doors closed shut, and Trixie screamed into a nearby pillow  
~.~

“Hey! So I bought like all the movies because your mom said you’re into superheroes which is amazing. And I know we could just buy them through the tv so we wouldn’t have to use the DVD player but I think it’s better like this. Look, call me a nerd, but I just love these. When I was a kid, we didn’t have a lot of money, so me and my brothers had to watch the pirated ones, but now I got them all.” 

Ella bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from rambling off again, she hated whenever she did that. Throwing her back on the floor, she kicked off her converses and wrapped her hair in a bun, mindful of her glasses. 

Sitting on the couch next to Trixie, Ella noticed she had yet to move a muscle, still staring intently at a spot of Lucifer’s marble floors. “Hey, what’s wrong mami?” Ella cooed, placing a hand on the small of Trixie’s back. “You can tell me, promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Adults always said that, that they wouldn’t tell anyone, and Trixie never believed them. But Ella was grinning so wide and her hands were really warm and she smelled like her mother’s candles and like home. 

“Mom and Lucifer are fighting.” She confessed, pressing her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “They’re ignoring each other. 

Ella circled an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “I know.”

“I hate it, it’s just like when my mom and dad used to do it.”

Ella laid her head careful on top of Trixie’s. She twirled one of her strands of hair between her fingers, carefully playing with it. “You know, my parents fought a lot, like a lot a lot.”

Trixie looked up and eyed Ella curiously. Adults usually didn’t really like talking about their parents, Lucifer, for example, avoided every conversation about his father like the plage. And while her mom loved reminiscing about her father, whenever Trixie asked why she and grandma didn’t talk often her mom would stiffen and look at the floor. 

Ella didn’t do any of that. 

Trixie bit her lip.“Did they get divorced?”

Instead of looking insulted, Ella shook her head. “Nope, wish they did though,” At Trixie's bug-eyed expression, Ella laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. “I think they would have been way better parents if they did.”

“Why?” Trixie asked. 

Ella moved to the floor, choosing on sitting cross-legged on the floor instead. She leaned on her elbow and looked up at Trixie as she spoke.“They would fight all the time, and not even bother to hide it from us,” She exhaled a deep breath while toying with her cross. “They stopped focusing on taking care of us, and instead focused on hating each other. Me and my brothers kinda had to raise ourselves, if they had separated then they could’ve been there to see us grow up, you know?”

She didn’t, not really. But Ella seemed so sure, and while Trixie saw her dad less than she used to. He never ignored her, never yelled at her like Ella said her dad did. 

So, at least she had that. 

“I don’t want Lucifer and mom to separate though,” Trixie whispered. “I like them.”

Ella giggled. “Me too,” She placed a calloused hand on Trixie’s knee. “Adults are complicated hun, it’s just really hard to say ‘I’m sorry sometimes.”

Lucifer was the best example of that.

“Why?”

She smiled. “Because no one wants to admit they’re wrong.”

“That’s dumb.” Trixie huffed.

“You said it,” Ella said as she stood up and stretched. Beaming at Trixie she squatted down to her eye level. “Hey, want me to leave you alone for a little bit? I can make hot chocolate, and then, if you want, I can kick your butt in Mario Kart.” She smirked while nudging her knee.

Trixie bit her lip in embarrassment, that sounded great, _really_ great. But Ella brought over movies for them to watch together, and now she was going to forget all about them just because Trixie was a little upset. 

What a treat, huh?

Sensing this, Ella grinned. “Hey, we can do a marathon another day, promise,” Trixie raised a doubtful eyebrow. “I’m not mad.” 

Trixie believed her. “Thanks, Ella.” 

Ella smirked. “Go to your room stinker.”

After making her way to the kitchen she skidded over to Lucifer’s Keurig, Chloe’s coffee packets sitting close by. Grabbing two mugs (One had Lupita Nyong'o's face, the other, Michelle Obama. No idea why, but whatever, she was totally stealing them later.) and hot chocolate packets, she set the machine to on and plugged in her earbuds. Blasting whatever music she was last listening to. 

(Lily by smashing pumpkins) 

Ella always did hate working in silence, although it is a bit unprofessional for a forensic scientist to be humming along to Kesha while examining gruesome murders, she still shrugged on her earbuds. It didn’t matter what all the other detectives thought of her odd habit, she and her team had the best success rate out of anyone there, and no one would dare argue with results. In any case, who would ever dare be mean to ray of sunshine, hug your problems out, Ella Lopez? 

Besides, as an added bonus, it didn't hurt that the blaring music would block out the voices. 

They were especially noisy in the silence. 

Once both cups were full with hot chocolate, Ella skipped over to Trixie’s room. Opening the door, Ella stopped at the doorway to fully admire the room. They had painted the walls a deep navy blue that was practically glowing, the ceiling had paintings of each planet in such perfect detail, glow in the dark stars were scattered across the room. Posters and polaroid pictures decorated the walls, many of Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie all posing. A small desk sat at one corner, while a cute bunk bed was in the other. 

Man, she was a twenty-something grown ass adult, but she really wanted this room. 

Trixie was laying on her bed, Ella carefully nudged her socked feet. “Here you go,” She handed her the Mitchell mug. “I’ll be in the living room okay?”

Trixie tried to smile, it came out lopsided but Ella took it. 

Tiptoeing out of the room, Ella skipped over to the elegant living room. She pulled out a bar chair and quietly sipped her drink while mindlessly scrolling through her phone. The music was so loud that Ella almost missed the elevator door opening, a leather-clad, heeled person stepping in and observing the room with distaste. Almost, but Ella grew up with four brothers and learned how to notice the change in atmosphere. 

She almost dropped the mug in shock. 

“Shit,” Maze cursed under her breath, pursing her lips, she fakes a smile. “Hey, Ellen.”

“ _Ella_ ,” Ella growled out. 

Throwing her purse on the floor, Maze waltzed behind the bar and began to speedily make herself a drink.“So,” She gulped the shot down “You still mad?”

Ella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “About you straight up lying to my face and betraying my trust and making me feel like a complete idiot for believing in you?” Ella dipped on her drink. “Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ for effect. 

Maze snarled at her, displaying sharp white teeth and Ella stuck out her tongue in response. “Whatever, where’s Chloe?” 

“She and Lucifer are out on a stakeout,” At Mazes frown, Ella spoke up again. “It was really last minute, don’t get mad at her.”

“You crashing here too?” Maze inquired. 

Ella shook her head. “I’m watching Trixie for the night,” A light bulb went off in her head. “Want me to get her f-”

“No!” Maze uncurled her fists. “No,”

Knowing better, Ella bit the inside of her cheek and took a generous sip of her drink. It burned her tongue but it was preferable to Maze going apeshit on her. 

Ella followed her movements throughout the apartment until finally, she picked up the picture frame of Chloe, Trixie, and Lucifer all sticking their tongue out. 

“God, they’re so married,” She scowled at their bright faces. “Disgusting.” 

“They’re so stupid,” Ella mumbled into her drink, smiling at Mazes’ face. “I love Chlo more than anything, but she’s so oblivious it’s seriously annoying me. We have a betting pool on when they’re actually gonna get together.”

Maze snickered. “What you bet?”

Ella squinted. “I give it another five-ish month, you?” 

“Keep waiting.” 

It was a couple of minutes before either of them spoke, Maze was easily skittish after all. One wrong thing and she was either gone, or you were dead. 

“So,” Ella began, feeling sixteen again. “Are you moving back?” 

Maze actually cackled. “No way,” She slurred before downing another shot. “Chloe said we could talk sometime this week, that’s the only reason I came.” 

Ella raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

“I mean it, I didn’t come back.”

Ignoring her, Ella smiled wider. “Want some hot chocolate?” She offered up her own mug. 

“It’s the middle of June.”

“And?” 

Maze shrugged and snatched the mug right out of her hand, she sniffed it before adding a good few shots of Vodka. 

“Gross,” Ella cringed as she watched her chug it down. “Your livers actually gonna give up in a couple of weeks if you keep drinking like that.”

She smirked, pausing in drinking. “Promises, promises.”

Ella bit her lip hard, she knew the next thing that came out of her mouth was a mistake, and yet. “Maze are you okay?”

Maze only scoffed. “M’ fan- _fucking_ -tastic,” She wiped away the stray drunk that dribbled down her chin. “Thanks for asking El.” She sounded anything but grateful. 

_New convo El, something not depressing?_

“Did you get a new phone?” She asked hesitantly. 

Good enough. 

“Yeah,” Maze whipped it out, not caring that it cost more than Ella’s. “I threw my old one at some asshole who cut me off on the highway.”

Ella couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her.

Because it was way too easy to picture Maze, in all her glory, stepping out of her dangerous car and throwing a phone at a poor civilian who just wanted to go home and rest. Ella slapped a hand on her mouth in hopes to control her giggles, finally settling down, she tucked a hair behind her ear and re-adjusted her glasses bashfully. 

She pretended not to notice that Maze had yet to look away, still staring intently at her.

Yikes. 

“I gotta go,” Maze announced, rapidly zipping up her jacket and picking up her purse. “Don’t tell anyone I was here, I know where you live Lopez.”

She’d let that one go for now. 

Ella bit her lip timidly.“Hey, Maze?”

She stepped back when Maze immediately whirled back. 

“Can I get your new number?” She muttered. 

Maze eyed her suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because you’re my friend?” Ella hoped that was enough (it wasn’t). “I text Chloe and Lucifer like every day because they’re kinda my only friends. So, sorry if I start doing that.”

Maze only tapped her heel for a few seconds, as if waiting for Ella to laugh and say just kidding! No one loves you! She waited a full minute which if you’ve spent that long staring at a scary Maze, you know is too long. 

“Fine,” Maze finally exhaled, her open palm to Ella. “Gimme.”

Ella handed Maze Her phone, far beyond worrying about how she knew the password. Once she typed in her contact, Maze all but threw Ella phone back at her. 

“Bye Maze.” Ella smiled, clutching her phone close to her chest. “Be safe.” 

Maze flipped her off. “Later.”

The elevator doors shut and It was all too quiet now. 

Ella ran back to Trixie's room, skidding across the marvel floors in her socks. Knocking once, Ella opened the door to find Trixie sipping her drink. 

“Hey, wanna sleep on Lucifer’s bed?” Ella asked, smirking. 

Trixies’ eyes widened. “Yeah!”

They both jumped onto the bed, settling in with airy giggles. It really wasn’t their fault Lucifer’s bed was the soften thing in the whole world, the silk sheet and cloud-soft mattress were irresistible. Tucking Trixie in, Ella kisses her nose and rolled over to the other side of the bed. 

Glancing at her phone, Ella reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. Before she knew what he was doing, she was clenching the cross tight in her fist, the edges digging into the sensitive skin. Her grandmother had given her that very cross, had draped it across her neck and kissed her forehead and told her to pray to god above and that everything would be fine so long as she kept her faith, and then she promptly fell asleep with police sirens and painful screams in the background. 

Ella swallowed the lump in her throat and stuffed the necklace deep in her pocket. 

Crawling into bed, Ella leaned against the bed frame as Trixie curled up beside her. Her little chest rising and falling with each breath.

She was beginning to drift off as well, dreaming of her grandmother’s wrinkled face and worn eyes, of her grandfather’s calloused hands and strong cool lounge. Before it disappears and she was a kid again, her mother's screams that haunted her nightmares filling the air. She pressed her hands to her ears-when suddenly, her phone went off. 

Which was just as well, she didn’t want her dreams to be plagued by her parents _again_. Reaching over she saw it was Maze and couldn’t help the small smile that grew. As she stared down at the screen, Ella didn’t dare think about how she felt so much lighter once the necklace was off. 

Azrael watched Ella text rapidly with tired eyes, she tucked a strand of short hair behind her ear and began to rock on her heels. 

She glanced over at Trixie’s sleeping face and let out a warm smile. She never did care that much for kids, she was always too awkward and ended up saying the wrong thing, kids were always Michels’ strong suit anyways.

Walking over to the balcony, Azrael quietly slipped into the warm embrace of the shadows. Uncurling her wings, she let out a relieved sigh as she felt the cool air against her feathers, flying in the sky, she felt as if she should have been offended by Ella's Action. But couldn’t find it in herself to care that much. 

She never liked the necklace anyways. 

~.~  
**Maze: yo, is this the right number???**

**Unknown number: HEy! Yeah! It’s me, , Ella,**

**Unknown number: Just saying that bc I didn’t want u to think it’s some weirdo**

**Unknown number: ANNd so u could save my number bc i hate when u text someone but u don’t know who it is**

**Unknown number: Oof,, sorry for double texting. Ik it’s weird sorry sorryy :((**

**Maze: wow you’re annoying**

**Unknown number: lol whatever, you know u liiiikkke meeee ;)**

**Maze: whatever**

**Unknown number: lol so hey, goodnight bc it’s late as hell and i gotta get up early**

**Maze: it’s 8???**

**Unknown number: I’m an old woman don’t judge**

**Maze: jfc you’re weird**

**Changed contact name to Ellen**

**Ellen: Ok i know this is weird ANd I just said night but I just remembered this tweet and I have to tell u,,, church AU were father is replaced by daddy**

**Maze: kinky**

**Ellen: our daddy,,, who art in heaven///// forgive me daddy for I have sinned**

**Maze: What the fukkkk are you on ellen??**

**Ellen: ok pls tell me u didn’t set that as my contact name**

**Maze: ;)**

**Ellen: the only ellen I know is DeGeneres and no way in hell can i complete**

**Maze: I literally have no idea who that is**

**Ellen: ok wow,,,i need to go to sleep bc i’m ashamed of being friends with someone so uncultured, night Maze <3**

Maze didn’t even realize she was grinning until some guy on the street whistled at her for having a pretty smile and nice ass. 

The poor soul may never walk again. 

~.~

 

The ride over was awkward and silent. Neither made the first attempt to speak, Lucifer crossed his legs and his arms in an angry pout. Meanwhile, Chloe had the nerve to grab a CD and blast Michael rode the boat ashore’ the entire way to the warehouse. 

Lucifer scowled at every ‘Hallelujah’.

Once they made their way to the back of the building, Chloe shut off the car and Lucifer played with his lighter. 

Fun. 

“How long has it been _now_?” Lucifer complained.

Chloe gripped the wheel until her knuckles whitened. “Lucifer, I swear to God-if you ask me that question one time.”

Crossing his arms tight over his body, he turned to look out the window with a dry huff. Pout already forming “Fine, fine,” 

Rolling her eyes, Chloe glanced at her watch. “Seven minutes.” 

He clicked his tongue. “Felt longer.” 

Ten minutes couldn’t have gone by slower. 

“Okay, you know what?” Chloe snapped, turning around in her seat, she glares at him. “It’s completely unfair that you get to throw a bitch fit and I have to be the bigger person when you’re the one who started everything.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I hardly think I’m being immature!”

“You literally pretended I didn’t exist the whole week!” Chloe spat out. “Do you have any idea how unprofessional that is?” 

“You’re the one who lied to me for months!”

“You’re th-.”

A crash brought them out of their fight. 

That was when they spotted Kate very audibly stumbling out of the warehouse, wiping her hands on her pants and wiping away her sweaty forehead. She adjusted her glasses and tugged at her choppy hair before spotting them and making an immediate mad dash. 

“Bloody-.”

“-Shit.” 

Chloe didn’t hesitate in running after her, grateful she choose on wearing sneakers rather than her heeled boots. Reaching for her walkie-talkie, she brought it close to her mouth so she wouldn’t have to repeat herself. “Suspect moving, set up a perimeter around the building.”

Stuffing it back into its holder, Chloe started really picking up speed. 

“LAPD! FREEZE!”

Lucifer groaned as he attempted to catch up with her, wishing he had Maze’s speed, but there was just no way he was going to run (in the mud no less) in new shoes! Once he managed to catch up and Chloe was restraining the woman's hands behind her back, reading her rights, he didn’t notice the endearing smile etching onto his face. 

He will never get tired of hearing her shout that.  
___

Kate was the murderer. 

She killed Sabrina on accident, they were having a fight, a bad one. It got to the point that they started throwing things at each other, Kate reached behind her back and came with a picture frame. It wasn’t until the shards of glass were lodged in Sabrina's’ face did Kate realize what she just did. She came to the warehouse to dispose of the evidence, burn her clothes and bury the glass. 

She never stopped crying, or say what they were fighting about. It didn’t matter, not _really_ , a young girl who still had her whole life ahead of her was still dead. 

Chloe and Dan chatted for a bit, he patted her back and quirked an eyebrow at Lucifer. She rolled her eyes and only said “Long story” before moving along and discussing with the forensic team. Dan stood beside Lucifer and began to snicker at the bright red decorating his nails. 

“Not a word Daniel.” Was all it took for Dan to clamp his mouth shut. 

(Secretly snapping a picture and sending it to Charlotte and Amiendeil) 

It was only when Kate was being driven off, case solved, and Lucifer and Chloe were back inside her car that the silence began to eat ate them. 

“Detec-”

“Luci-”

They both began at the same time, turning pink, they chuckled nervously. 

“Sorry,” They apologized in unison. 

Chloe shook her head. “No it’s okay,” She motioned to Lucifer.“You go.”

Lucifer sucked in a breath between his teeth. “You were right,” He could have laughed at Chloe’s face. “About everything. I was the one who started everything, and, I suppose I was acting a tad immature. I apologize Chloe, for…everything, I never intended to hurt you.”

He was beyond grateful Uriel could no longer see him like this, a pathetic mess. 

But then Chloe reached into his pocket, pulling out his hand that was toying with a coin. She then carefully ran her fingers across his palm, smiling at the nail polish. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m sorry too.” She whispered. 

Lucifer shook his head, glad for the darkness. “You had a reason for doing what you did, I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy.”

Chloe toyed with her bottom lip, it was kind of a dick move to not tell Lucifer, she knew that. She would have been upset if he had hidden a secret from her, of course. 

But, 

“Why did you freak out so much when we were watching house hunters?”

Lucifer went still under her hand. 

“I..well, I-,” He stammered, slowly backing into the other side of the car. “I got scared.”

Chloe smiled. “Of Barbra’s life choices?”

Lucifer returned it but remained silent. That’s how they were for a while, Chloe running her fingers across his hand, tracing over his knuckles and long, slim piano player fingers. She took in a breath and let her head fall against the seat, unable to believe what a dork the grown man sitting across from her truly was. 

“We’re just friends,” Chloe mumbled.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “So I’ve heard.”

Chloe dug her nails into his hand. “And should believe.”

His softened and he squeezed her hand back. “I’m sorry,” Linda’s words flashed in his mind and decided if this didn’t work then he would sue her. Whatever that meant. “The thing is detective, it seems as if you and your daughter have ruined me,” Lucifer grinned at Chloe’s glare. “Killed my bachelorhood before my very eyes.” 

Chloe didn’t bother to control her laughter. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m a homicide detective then huh?” She managed out. 

Lucifer joined in her fit of laughter, enjoying the warmth blooming in his chest. After they called down into breathless giggles, Chloe beamed at him. “Fight over?” She held out her hand for him. 

He immediately shook it. “Yes please.”

Chloe then leaned forward in her seat. “Hey, wanna go to Walmart and Target with me and Trix tomorrow?” She fidgeted almost shyly. “We’re out of shampoo, and food, and I found a bunch of coupons.” 

He didn’t want to go, not really. No one actually wants to go and spend two hours shopping for groceries. Especially with Trixie skipping down the isles, constantly touching everything she sees. Chloe looking for the cheapest item and buying every off-brand possible even though she could very well afford the name brand. And they would have to take her car because his was too small to lug all the groceries, _and_ they would have to make so many trips all the way up to his penthouse.-

Lucifer grinned. “I’d love to.” 

He meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait, you wanted a fluffy uwu domestic story? Sorry babe, the devil has issues and that just aint realistic. Okay so ik i took forever but i already gave my excuse so whatever sorry sorrrrryy, i kinda gave up on editing by the end so ofc theres gonna be hella mistakes there
> 
> I finally caught up, so you bet im gonna binge Lucifer on Netflix when it comes out, they better fix all that sooo,, pleas please don't be afraid to review, i would love advice and your comments, they make my day honestly, thank you guys :) 
> 
> Follow my insta: _nothing.social.here_
> 
> Thank you, and good night


	3. Whatever Happens, It Stays in Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh,” Lucifer gasped as he spotted the bag of lollipops, wasting no time, he ripped open the bag and took no time in sticking one in his mouth. “ _Yummy_!” 
> 
> Chloe watched in bewilderment, how he did that without anyone noticing, she had no idea. 
> 
> She narrowed her eyes. “Why is it that my ten-year-old daughter behaves better than you?”
> 
> Lucifer popped the sucker out of his mouth and pointed it accusingly at Trixie who grinned right back. “I thought you were seven.” 
> 
>  
> 
> _"How?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote a little one shot for another fandom (that i am no way asking yall to check out, not at _all_ ) and idk why, but i got really inspired with this story and wrote like half of it in one day. And this is a long winded way of saying this one is actually reall freaking short but I wanna try something. 
> 
> So if you guys like these stories with that are kinda short that come out sooner, or prefer the slower updates but long ones better please please let me know bc ill die without approval :) 
> 
> Follow my insta: _nothing.social.here_
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, enjoy??

At ten o'clock on a Thursday, Lucifer freaking Morningstar found himself being dragged to spend at least an hour shopping at Target, of all places. 

Chloe arranged to take the morning off, explaining to him that it’s peaceful on a weekday rather than waiting for the weekend. Trixie was now out of school, clearly frustrated she had to come along with them instead of binge watching her show like she had hoped. 

They packed into Chloe’s clown car of a vehicle, with Lucifer mumbling something about him offering to get her a better one but no, little miss I-like-my-car-the-way-it-is, would rather sit uncomfortably in the heat than take the newer car. 

Still, it was sort of nice. 

Trixie sang along to whatever came on, off-key and fully but with a grin. Chloe lowered the windshields so the wind hit their faces roughly, ruffling Lucifer’s hair so that it was a wavy mess. Trixie bent forward to ruffle it, stating how much nicer he looked, Chloe, smiled bashfully and Lucifer found himself working a hand through his hair smugly. 

Once they arrived, Chloe parked as close as she could get, reaching out to grab Trixies’ hand as they all walked in the store. Exhaling in relief once the fresh, air-conditioned room enveloped them. 

“Go get a cart, guys.” Chloe motioned to the rack of carts. 

Lucifer thrust Trixie towards them. “Well go on then,” He made a waving action with his hands. “Shoo.”

Chloe frowned in disapproval. _“Lucifer.”_

“Fine, fine.”

Following behind Trixie who was now smirking, Lucifer grunted as he pulled on one of the carts, grimacing at the light pink gum stuck to the back of the cart. He didn’t notice the woman standing next to him, batting her eyelashes in hopes to grab his attention, too preoccupied in moving Trixie out of the way so he didn't run her over with the obnoxiously bright red cart. He eyed the baby seat for a while, wondering if the child was the right size.

Noticing this, Trixie bumped his hip. “I can’t fit anymore, I tried, mom said I’m too big.” She said.

“Shame would have been much easier to keep you under control.” Lucifer teased. 

He pushed the cart to Chloe who was peering into the clearance bin, startling her when it bumped into her side. Lucifer smirked innocently as she massaged her now sore hip, Trixie bit her lip so as to not out a squeak of laughter. Taking hold of the handlebar, Chloe pushed the cart with a huff and motioned for Lucifer and Trixie to follow.

As they walked down the aisle, A child no older than three came running down and fell face first into the floor. His fathers came rushing by no soon after, reddening furiously as they attempted to console the sobbing child. 

Lucifer leaned closer to Chloe as the family walked by. “You know what, I changed my mind,” He whispered, crossing his arms tight. “ _This_ is hell.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. “You're such a drama queen.”

As they continued, Trixie kept inching closer and closer to the toy section Lucifer kept attempting to trip her. “Mom, can I look at the toys? Please?”

“Sure baby,” Chloe petted her head affectionately. “Stay close okay?”

Trixie skipped off, ogling the new Barbie set. 

Chloe kept throwing things into the cart, although Lucifer wasn’t really paying that much attention to them. He probably should have though, considering that she asked him to keep track so she didn't forget anything. But it was all boring stuff anyways; detergent, towels, pens, razors, pads. It was only when they wheeled past the literature section, filled with rows of books (marked half priced because who even read books?), that Lucifer stopped and gawked at them.

“Okay I need shampoo so let’s,” Chloe began, before noticing Lucifer hadn’t moved. “Hey, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer met her eye briefly before reaching out to grab a random book from the shelf and began to flip through the pages. “You know. There were times when I would take a break and come to earth for a short period of time,” He confessed, leaning back on the cart. “And while, yes I did enjoy the people, _very_ much so,” Chloe pinched his arm. “It was the literature that gave me life, for a better lack of a word. All the novels published and yet to be written gave me a reason to come back.”

A lady bumped into Chloe but she didn’t actually notice, too engrossed with Lucifer’s hands quivering with each page he turned. He never did like talking about his past, well, at least not his real one. He would tell her of being banished his home and having to fend for himself at an early age, that she understood, but then he would say how he turned into the devil when they cast him out, and how running hell ruined him, and soon Chloe gave up trying to separate fact from fiction. 

But this? 

This she could work with. 

“I used to love reading so much,” She suddenly pressed their temples to close together, tracing the spine of the book he held with her thumb “Whenever my mom would take me to auditions or something, I would do nothing but get lost in books for _hours_ , I miss it.” 

Lucifer put back the book casually, a smile pulling at the corners of his face. He wondered if they, (Lucifer wanna-make-a-deal-with-the-actual-devil Morningstar, and Chloe Hey-can-I-get-a-forklift-for-my-emotional-baggage Decker) pressed side to side while looking at the reflecting covers of books, could ever pass as a couple. 

Maybe ( _Maybe_ ) in another life, another world. But in this one where he was the Devil and Chloe hardly trusted him? 

Never. 

“Mom!” Trixie cried, barreling into Lucifer without much concern. “Can I get this? _Please_?” She held up a sketchbook with colored pencils. 

Trixie jutted out her bottom lip, and Chloe shot Lucifer a nasty look. Knowing full well he taught Trix that exact trick to get what she wants. They were both lucky the sketchbook was half off. “Sure hun.” 

The three of them kept walking, with Lucifer occasionally becoming distracted and running off and getting lost. Honestly, he was no better than a child, definitely had the attention span of one. 

But Chloe wrote this off, Lucifer was a very rich man who probably had people shop for him, Mr. High and mighty wouldn’t be caught dead in a Supermarket a year ago. He once told her he didn’t fancy large crowds (“But you run a club?” “Your point?”), they gave him anxiety and flashbacks of his time in hell. 

(“Before we had a system I mean, and it was just me and a crowd of poor sods who were about to be condemned in one little room. Truly awful.”) 

Fortunately, it was just them in the toothpaste/bathroom necessities aisle.  
Lucifer held up a small little device. “What’s this for?” He asked Trixie. 

“Makes your toothbrush glow in the dark!”

He pouted. “Disgusting.”

Tossing it back into the bin, he squatted down to get the shampoo Chloe had been asking for. He remembered the last brand she had and even got it in the same scent. (Apple, in case you were wondering) Feeling rather smug at being such a great partner, Lucifer strutted over to where Chloe was holding two tubes of toothpaste and debating which one to get. 

Turning around, she motioned for Lucifer to stop. “Don’t get that one.”

He paused mid-step. “I thought you wanted shampoo?” 

“I did.”

“So what’s wrong with this one?”

Chloe tried not to smile. “It’s not on sale,” She brushed past Lucifer to bend down and get two much larger bottles in Coconut scent. “These are.” Without looking at him, she placed them in their cart, trying not to laugh that Lucifer was still standing holding women's shampoo. 

Lucifer smirked. “Really?” 

“Two for one.” Chloe shrugged.

Turning around, Lucifer walked slowly back to where he got the shampoo. Squatting again, he threw the bottle into the others. “Ridiculous,” Lucifer mumbled under his breath

“What was that?”

Lucifer winced, before rising up gracefully and smiling ear to ear. “Nothing dear.” He cooed. 

“Uh huh,” Chloe narrowed her eyes.“Thin ice.”

Trixie snickered behind her hand as Lucifer trotted along behind them now. He continued to attempt to trip her over which resulted in Lucifer falling on his ass in the Face Care aisle and Chloe keeling over in laughter. Lucifer then offered to push the cart and ended up riding along the back of it instead. 

Finally, he pushed the cart to one of the open cashiers and waited for the cashier to finish scanning the items for the couple in front of them. Trixie’s eyes widened when she saw a bag of sweets sitting near the cashier, she motioned for Chloe but Lucifer caught this from the corner of his eye. 

“Oh,” Lucifer gasped as he spotted the bag of lollipops, he ripped open the bag and wasted no time in sticking one in his mouth “Yummy!”

Chloe watched him in admiration, how he did that without anyone noticing, she had no idea. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why is it that my ten-year-old daughter behaves better than you?”

Lucifer popped the sucker out of his mouth and pointed it accusingly at Trixie who beamed right back. “I thought you were seven.” 

Trixie burst out giggling, clutching her stomach tightly and unable to speak. Chloe forced herself not to laugh, grateful they were one of the only people in the store. 

“ _How does_ she look like a seven-year-old?” Chloe asked.

He raised his arms defensively. “She’s the only child I’ve ever been with!”

It was finally their turn and their cashier, a tall woman with bright blue eyes and smooth ebony skin, smiled warmly at them. She and Chloe chatted for a bit before the woman's’ eyes settled on Trixie and complimented how adorable she was. 

Lucifer saw his chance and threw sour patch kids flavored gum on the belt and ignored the glare Chloe was sending him. Once they were all done and Chloe paid for their things, the cashier smiled and waved at them. “Have a great day!”

Chloe nodded. “You too, thank you.” 

Lucifer sighed in exasperation and began to push the cart, suddenly aware of how much they bought and their weight.”You know, I never thought I would say this, but thank father we’re done.” He heaved. 

“What do you mean done?”Chloe asked as she rummaged around inside her purse for her keys. “We still have two more stores to go to.”

Trixie nodded, gripping her mother’s hand tighter. “Yeah, we always go to three.” 

Lucifer tripped over his feet, stumbling it into the cart and once again bumping into Chloe in the process. Chloe cursed very audibly and nearly slipped onto the hot pavement, Lucifer grinned when she flipped him off

And Trixie didn’t bother to conceal her laughter that time. 

~.~  
It was already five thirty by the time they managed to get all the shopping done and were finally sitting in the Lux parking garage. All three of them with sweat beading down their foreheads and shirts askew and messy. Lucifer was grateful he decided to wear his cheapest cotton shirt for the day, any of his finer suits wouldn’t have survived. 

“So,” Trixie began, wiping the sweat off her neck. “We have to, to bring the stuff up now.”

Lucifer lifted his head to stare at her in astonishment. “What? _All_ of them?” 

“No, just the ones we like,” Chloe deadpanned, a sickly sweet smile falling from her face. “Yes, all of them.” 

Lucifer threw his head back into the seat. “Ballocks.” 

Chloe smacked his arm, but unfortunately, due to her weakened state, it was nothing more than a light tap. 

"Ouch," Lucifer muttered.  
__

Lucifer bitched and moaned about he was not at all going to be going up and down the elevator carrying groceries all the way up to the penthouse. And so they compromised with Chloe staying inside and unpacking the groceries while Lucifer and Trixie go up and down the elevator to carry the groceries. 

Thirty minutes later and they finally finished, with Trixie and Lucifer collapsing onto the sofas dramatically. 

“Couldn’t you just fly all the stuff up?” Trixie heaved out. 

Lucifer got up too suddenly and rolled off the large couch, wincing, he looked up to stare confusingly up at her.“How do you know about my wings?” 

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Internet.”

Lucifer glared up at her fore nodding once more. “Of course.”

He rose steadily on his feet, before striding over to the bar once more. Reaching under, he grabbed the ice tea Chloe recommended he start drinking instead. Still didn’t grasp the fact that he was immortal and no alcohol on earth could kill him, but it was still nice watching her stuff the drink in his hand. Insist that he better himself, if not for his health, then at least for her. 

And how was he supposed to refuse her after that?

Pouring the drink in a glass, in case someone were to come in, Lucifer wasted no time in drinking the whole thing. Once he was finished, Trixie skipped over, seemingly rejuvenated. 

“Can I see them?” She asked. 

Lucifer eyed her as he pushed the rest of the drink to her, she sipped it as he thought about it.  
“Nope!” He said in a sing-song tone, poking her nose childishly. “Rule 101 is that mortal eyes cannot Handle their holiness I’m afraid.” 

Trixie frowned. “ _Lucifer_.” 

Chloe came trotting along, hair an absolute mess but looking extremely proud of herself. “Okay so I unloaded the bags, and put everything away,” She paused when she noticed the very guilty expressions on both of them. “What’re you guys talking about?” 

Trixie smirked up at Lucifer before staring intently at Chloe. “Lucifer won’t show me his wings.”

Lucifer turned to Chloe as well. “Tell her that humans cannot withstand them and usually end up going mad.” He pointed down at Trixie. “She won’t listen to me!” 

Chloe stood there for a few seconds, clad in basketball shorts and one of her dad's old baggy shirts, and wondered if it was really okay to let her daughter spend time with a man who honest to god believed he was Satan.

But she was so drained and she had work in the morning and didn’t really want to deal with anything right now. So instead she turned around and waved. “Good night guys.” 

Trixie waited until she heard her mother’s footsteps fade away before turning towards Lucifer. She gulped her drink down and threw the empty can at him, who unfortunately caught it. “Why don’t you tell her that you’re the devil?” She asked. 

Lucifer wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He really hated not being able to lie sometimes. “I’m afraid.” He confessed. 

Trixie frowned. “Of what?”

He walked around the bar to loom over the child, Trixie didn’t seem to waver at all though. If anything she sat up straighter in the seat to glare up at the Devil. Lucifer held up his hands in surrender, slumping on the seat beside her, he leaned on his elbows and smiled gently down at her. 

Damn those eyes. 

Lucifer gulped. “Of losing everything.”

He vaguely registered Trixie placing her hand gently onto his knee, oddly sympathetic for a child. At some point, she snuck into the kitchen and brought him back a bunch of snacks Chloe told them were specifically for her. They settled in on the couch, watching Full House, only because Trixie new Lucifer hated it. 

It was only then, with Trixie pressed to his side, munching on a pop tart, that he remembered he left the milk in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait to have my funeral at Target 
> 
> I was listening to bonfire the entire time writing this, it made me want to keep writing which is so weird but i got this done so, can't really complain. And I always had this hc that CHloe was a smart shopper and kinda cheap? since she didn't wanna be like her mom who wasted her money on crap, but that's just me projecting to be honest 
> 
> Follow my insta: _nothing.social.here_
> 
> Thank you for reading, and goodnight.


	4. Death Of El Diablito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You: Can we get a fish??**
> 
> **Chloe: you’re gonna get the tank, fish food, cleaner, water purifier, and rocks??**
> 
> **You: yes?**
> 
> **Chloe: fine, but if it dies, you’re flushing it and telling Trix**
> 
> **You: sir yes sir**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so this is short as all hell and idc right now, school is kicking my whole ass, i have, no joke, cried myself to sleep all week, so like, please be nice? ik this is short and kinda all over the place but i am so sad
> 
> anyways yeah i forced myself to vomit this out so i hope u like it, i was busy updating my old under fucking tale fanfics that i wrote circa 2015 bc they were so bad, so yeah don;t yell at me
> 
> Edit: i fianlly edited it hells yeah :)
> 
> Thank you so much, and ENjoy

_Red eyes._

_Blood red eyes._

_It was the first thing Chloe noticed, which was kind of amazing considering all the other much more important features that are staring right back at her. Like the luscious white wings that were cascading down his back, the damn things seemed to be glowing on the sop. And the coarse leathery skin-no, not skin, because it seems as if the things' skin was ripped clean off it's face._

_It reminded her of the time her father burned himself trying to get a couple and their kids out of a burning building when he was just starting out as a cop. He came home partially limping, smiling dumbly at her mom even as she yelled at him for being so reckless, what the hell were you John?_

_When he was all wrapped up, he let Chloe take a peek at the wound to discourage her from going anywhere near a fire in the future. The skin was pulsing red, seemed to be crying out in anguish, beaten and scalded beyond belief. It was so worn and deep, it tainted his clothes for months._

_Her mom threw fit after fit when he kept tinting the sheets red._

_Chloe blinked herself out her thoughts._

_Oh right, there was a creature made of nightmares standing right in front of her._

_He had on a slender black suit and was tucking something into its pant's pocket, muttering something about why he was stuck doing laundry when he was the devil for crying out loud._

_Wait, _he?__

_It's?_

_It couldn't be a he, because that would mean that thing was human. And no way in **hell** did that thing even come close to being even remotely human-like._

_Whatever it was, Chloe's hand twitched for the gun she kept tucked in her holster the longer she stared at it. Her grip tightened around the weapon, fingers curling around the trigger as she swallowed the lump stuck in her throat._

_Chloe told herself to breathe damnit._

_Breathe or else she would pass out from shock and end up in the mercy of the thing of front of her. But that was a little easier said than done when there was a fucking monster made of nightmares standing right in front of her. All her police training flew out the window the longer she stood there, gaping dumbly._

_She didn't notice how much she was trembling._

_It soon focused in on her, and when it did, grinned down at her. Rows of perfect teeth smiled back at her and Chloe swore her heart stopped beating. It cocked its head to the side in what she thought was in confusion, the gesture so terribly familiar, it hurt. But Chloe refused to believe even for a second that this was who she thought it was. It couldn't be, it just couldn't and that was that._

_But that **suit.**_

_That godforsaken freshly pressed new suit with hand stitching that could only belong to one rich asshole so egotistic he had it handmade. But god; it couldn't be him._

_Could it?_

_It frowned, reaching a hand over to touch her cheek in concern._

_**"Chloe?"** _

_She shoved it away with as much force she could muster and screamed bloody murder._

_Pressing the gun to its chest, she swallowed her tears and ignored the fear in its eyes as it placed its hands in the air in surrender._

_**"Chloe, what're you doing?"** _

_She didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger_

_**"Chloe, it's me!"** _

There was a resounding **THUD** and all went black

~.~

Chloe fell off the couch.

_Hard._

"Ow," She grumbled, rubbing her side in pain.

Lifting her head up and propping her chin on the cushions, it was then that she noticed Trixie and Lucifer wrapped in a blanket on the couch, happily munching on popcorn without a care. Watching an infomercial with half-lidded eyes. Lucifer made a small comment, somewhere on the lines of asking if he should buy the cup that plays music just for the hell of it.

Trixie giggled and nearly choked on her popcorn, Lucifer preened at the sound and Chloe bit her cheek to keep herself from smiling.

That was until she checked her phone and she frowned.

"What're you guys doing up? It's-" She called out before stealing a quick glance at her phone. " _Two_ in the morning?"

Lucifer didn't bother looking away from the screen.

"They're doing reruns," He said while shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "And while normally I despise all sitcoms, this one especially since they're all terrible people yet act as if they deserve the world. Have you heard of it?"

Chloe rubbed her eyes raw and blearily focused on the screen, she groaned into her hands when she saw what they were watching.

"Lucifer, everyone in their brother has heard of Friends," She turned and glared at Trixie, who slid further down into the cushions and burying herself into the blankets. "And what are you doing up missy?"

Trixie blinked innocently. "Schools out?"

Chloe let out a frustrated huff and crossed her arms over her chest, taking to tapping her foot impatiently.

"Two more weeks and schools back in, you've gotta start going to bed early." She chastised.

Lucifer snorted loudly at the scene before him and spoke through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yes, _mother_."

Chloe cocked an upturned eyebrow at him, her lip jutting out as she let her hip lean to the side. She tapped her finger against her arm and furrowed her brows as he only smiled meekly up at her.

Trixie snickered into her blanket when Lucifer held out the bowl of popcorn to Chloe as a sort of an apology.

"Want some?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes up at the heavens. "No thanks, I'd actually like to live to my eighties thank you," She moved to turn and retract back to her room, before pausing, and snatching the bowl out of their hands. "And stop feeding my kid crap."

"Hey!"

 _"Mom!"_ Trixie whined.

"Last episode guys, I mean it!" Chloe said, placing the bowl on the bar and walking to her room. "I have work in the morning and if you aren't up by eight I won't make breakfast."

Lucifer leaned over the couch, his arms stretching over the cushions to yell at her. "But Ross _just_ cheated on her!"

Chloe didn't even look back. "Lucifer."

He sighed and let his shoulders sag as he turned around, an incredulous pout already forming.

 _"Fine,"_ Lucifer grumbled, snuggling deep into the couch and groaning when Trixie threw herself on top of him. Already beginning to doze on his chest, not at all interested in the fickle relationships of sitcom adults.

Chloe nearly melted at the sight.

Of her little girl snoozing so casually on Lucifer's stomach, as if that's exactly where she belonged. They were both a mess. With Trixie's peach blanket scattered over their legs, and Lucifer haphazardly running his blank painted fingers along her scalp. Chloe didn't even want to think about how Trixie never really melted into Dan as easily with Dan as she did with Lucifer. Whether that was because Dan seemed to stop coming over or because Trixie just bonded easier with the billionaire- it was too late for Chloe to decide.

She took to rubbing her eyes, beyond drained and exhausted. She had no idea how she was going to get up for work in a couple hours when all she wanted to do burry herself deep into one of Lucifer's many closets and bawl her eyes out.

She had no idea how she was going to function properly, those red eyes still haunted her.

Chloe's only solace was the fact that it was only a dream, just a dream, not real. She would never have to see that skin or look into those eyes ever again.

As she walked to her room and got under the covers of her overly comfortable bed, she _knew_ she was lying to herself.

 

~.~

Chloe left for work early.

She left a note on the kitchen counter, in neat cursive- saying she left money for him and Trixie to eat out if they wanted, and that she may be back late if Lucifer could please look after Trix today? Her babysitters sick, thanks!!!

Lucifer ignored the money.

And had it been anyone else he would have been insulted that she felt the need to do so. But it was _Chloe_ , and she would never change, not really, not ever. So instead he rolled his eyes and stuffed the money in one of the many drawers with a huff, and neatly folded her note into even squares and tucked it into his breast pocket.

He busied himself with breakfast, making scrambled eggs with little bits of hot dog cut into them only because he knew that was how Trixie liked it. She danced around the kitchen as he cooked and poured ketchup all over them with glee. Lucifer watched the child in odd fascination as he sipped the expensive coffee Chloe had tried to hide from him by keeping it on the high shelf.

After they ate and cleaned up, both of them made their way toward the living room, utterly bored out of their minds.

"Well?" Lucifer asked, tapping his red nails against the bar impatiently. "Any suggestions?"

Trixie shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie with me?"

She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, Lucifer was the best person to watch movies with. He made snide jokes and kept questioning the characters' actions, but then he would get sucked in and start leaning in and would blow up when the character made the wrong choice.

Her favorite was when they rented Coco.

Lucifer ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "We have spent the past weeks doing nothing but getting fat on that couch and eating nothing but absolute garbage the entire time!" He exclaimed

Trixie felt the need to get offended. "Okay, but I drank water like, _two_ days ago!"

Lucifer almost laughed.

"Yes, well, _bravo_ ," He jeered, fluidly moving over to sit next to her on the barstool.

He huffed and gently flicked her knee, she did the same to him.

"It's summer! A year ago I was out in Costa Rica bathing amongst beautiful bodies! And now here I am watching sitcom reruns at two in the morning!" Lucifer waved his hands about, he ran a hand through his curly hair, choosing not to put any product in it for today. "So come on! Pick somewhere to go! _Any_ place will do!"

He knew he made a mistake the minute her eyes widened and a grin stretched across her face.

" _Any_ place?"

~.~

"When I said any place, I did not mean the ruddy pet shop."

Trixie pouted up at him, she twirled her hair in one hand and tugged on his suit jacket with the other. She was practically dragging him through the aisles. Stopping every so often to coo at each animal they passed by.

They now stood in front of the playpen, watching the many breeds of puppies as they yelped and barked, running around, waiting to be pet.

She leaned back on the balls of her feet and reached her hand out the dogs, giggling as they licked her palm.

"But mom and dad never take me here!" She whined, glancing up at him and leaning onto his side."And I miss all the dogs!" She exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of half the store.

Trixie tried to bend down to kiss a chihuahua but Lucifer pulled her away by the back of her shirt.

"I think they kept you away for the safety of the animals- now put it down." He reprimanded when Trixie had picked up the dog and started cradling it like a baby. "Get away from there, you'll catch some sort of disease, come on.'

Lucifer bent down and snatched her hand, dragging her away with care. Trixie didn't think he acknowledged what he was doing, but decided to keep quiet.

His hand was big and warm and it reminded her of when her dad did it, she didn't want him to let go.

Trixie tugged on his arm.

"Can I get a parrot?" She asked after a while of staring at him.

Lucifer's lip turned up in disgust. "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He growled, without any true malice behind it.

Trixie stuck out her tongue.

"What about a bunny?" She continued- not at all fazed- pointing to a glass cage where three little bunnies slept. She eyed the small brown one longingly. "Look! I could get that really small one, he can sleep in my bed with me."

Lucifer shuddered at the mere _thought_ of the mess.

"They smell, don't have a soul, and I am not going to be the one who continuously cleans up their droppings."

Trixie rolled her eyes but instantly perked up at the sound of meowing. Lucifer caught her gaze and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

He turned his nose up. "And don't even _think_ about going near the cats, those things are eviler than I'll ever be."

Trixie sulked for a couple of minutes until they passed by the aquariums, her eyebrows shot up to her forehead and she squealed at the sight. She pressed her face to the glass and started gaping at the multicolored fish.

"What about a fish? What's wrong with a fish?" She asked without tearing her eyes away from the glass. 

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue but found nothing coming out. After all, how hard would it be to take care of a little fish? The stupid little things just swam around, there wasn't any sort of intricate instructions that went into taking care of one.

He whipped out his phone and started texting Chloe, completely disregarding the fact that it was two in the afternoon. 

**You: Can we get a fish?**

It took a few minutes, but Chloe finally answered.

**Chloe: you're gonna get the tank, fish food, cleaner, water purifier, and rocks?**

**You: yes?**

**Chloe: Fine, but if it dies, you're flushing it and telling Trix**

Lucifer scoffed, he would flush the damn thing down the toilet and buy her a new one without issue. 

**You: sir yes sir ;)**

And with that, he shut off his phone and walked around with Trixie, looking for the most expensive fish the dingy pet shop could offer.

~.~

"How pathetic is this?"

Chloe looked up from her lap, she gazed quizzically at Ella who was sitting across from her on a rickety stool. They were currently having lunch in the forensic room, with Chloe eating a ham sandwich Lucifer made for her and Ella stuffing her leftover Chinese takeout into her mouth.

So far the only noises were them chewing and taking the occasional sip from their water bottles.

"It's not pathetic," Chloe argued in between chewing. "I love having lunch with you."

Ella rolled her eyes fondly, nudging the other woman with the toe of her boots. "Yeah, cause I'm like, your _only_ friend."

Chloe hated that it was true.

Even after Malcolm, everyone felt embarrassed and ashamed for treating Chloe the way they did. And while they were nowhere near as cruel as they were before. Chloe almost preferred them sending her death threats and spitting in her coffee than the tense and strained silences.

(Well, that was being a tad bit dramatic, Lucifer must be rubbing off on her.)

Which was fine, her team had the most successful streak in the whole department. She didn't need anyone doing her any favors by pretending that just a few months ago they didn't absolutely torment her.

Chloe smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Even if you weren't, I'm still having a lot of fun."

Ella laughed and threw her head back- because clearly that was meant as a joke, how much fun could someone have while eating cold lunch at three in the afternoon, the sound cheerful compared to the bleak room they were in. The sound reminding Chloe of when Trixie was a toddler, how she loved to walk around and would giggle whenever she fell down.

Ella placed an eggroll on Chloe's plate as the older woman stared off into space.

"So, how'd you sleep? You look really out of it."

Chloe froze, turning a pale as she felt her hands tremble, almost dropping her plate in the process.

Ella didn't notice.

She was glad the woman was a little less attentive when hungry.

"Yeah, it's been a rough week." Chloe chuckled, it sounded fake even to her. "You have no idea how hard it is dealing with two children. One of which is insane and thinks he's the devil. ."

Ella only nodded along. "I thi-"

Her phone starting ringing, interrupting whatever conversation they were about to have.

She quickly picked it up to answer, dropping a bit of rice on the ground with the movement, excited to see who it was since nobody ever really called anymore. That was until she saw the caller ID. Her face hardened and her hands turned to fists, a calm sort of rage settled on her face. She immediately turned her phone off and sort of threw it haphazardly on the examination table.

Ella sat back down on the stool but no longer seemed hungry, she pushed the container of food away. Curling her fists tight in her lap, she dug her nails in so tight it seemed like she would draw blood.

Chloe pretended not to notice that her body trembling.

"Who was that?" She asked casually.

Ella peered at Chloe through her eyelashes, her face contorted rapidly, seeming to be arguing with herself. She turned away from the other woman, bringing her knees to her chest and huffing.

"My dad." Was all she said.

The room seemed to darken.

Chloe fidgeted awkwardly. "Oh, sorry."

Ella shrugged. "Yeah it's just," She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her messy hair. "He wasn't really that great of a dad when I was little, now he's trying to fix things but, I dunno," She spoke into her hands. "I think the damage so is done, and I know God is all about forgiving and I know I should too because then I'll be a hypocrate...but I just... _can't_ with this."

Chloe felt helpless as she continued to munch on her sand which, she pushed it away and stopped eating altogether. She took to leaning forward so as to give Ella her full attention.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ella forced a smile.

"No it's okay, I have a therapist for that, but," Chloe was her friend, best friend really, and she wanted someone other than her therapist to know what she was feeling. "It's so frustrating because he was honestly such a shit dad. He treated us like crap, was always drunk. Always hit my mom, my brothers and me, and _now_ wants to apologize? It's too late, I hear voices in my head and have to take a bunch of antidepressants, damage done."

She groaned as she wiped her eyes.

She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't because she's not the same rebellious teenager who cries at Los Vegas bars about her shit life. She wasn't the same eighteen-year-old who relied on stolen car parts for food and showed up to college lectures with rum stained pants and mascara running down her cheeks.

With her father's handprint staining her cheek red.

She _wasn't._

Ella shook her head, she stood up from her seat. Chloe followed suit, but Ella only placed an apologetic hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I know that was a lot," She took in a deep, watery breath, smiling full force for the first time that day. "And I know you really love your dad, and you're lucky because not all of them are like that."

Chloe opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Pierce.

Lucifer was right, he really _does_ have terrible timing.

"Decker. Lopez. Body found at 134t, legs go, now." He saw Ella's red-rimmed eyes and frowned deeper. "Pull yourself together Lopez, we have a job to do."

And with that lovely sentiment, he turned around briskly and left.

Chloe furrowed her brows. "God, what an ass." She grumbled under her breath.

Ella's laughter sounded forced as she moved around the room, gathering her things. "No its fine, he's a little awkward with emotions and all that." She stuffed her notebooks into her bag and kept sucking a breath in between her teeth. "But he means well." 

Chloe wanted to argue, but Ella's eyes were cold and glazed over, clearly not done with any conversation on the subject. Chloe could do nothing but respect her wishes and nod, but that didn't stop her from placing a gentle arm on Ella's back.

She leaned into Chloe the whole way.

As Azrael watched from the shadows.

~.~

They got home two hours later after carefully picking out a fish. And in the end, they picked out a clown fish, only because Trixie said it reminds her of Disney film or something along those lines. They got a medium-sized bowl, multi-colored rocks, a toy skull, and a small container of fish food.

And Lucifer had never felt so exhausted.

"Well, what're you going to name it?"He asked once he was laying down comfortably on the couch.

Trixie placed the bowl on the bar, starting at her pet intently.

"Diablo!"She screeched as loud as she could. At Lucifer's expression, she elaborated. "Dee for short."

"You named it that just to anyone me," He said more than asked, pointing a finger at her. "Didn't you?"

She only giggled.

Lucifer was about to resort back, but his phone vibrated in his pocket. He held a roger as if to say this wasn't over and groaned when he saw it was only Amenideal.

**BitchBro: Hello Brother! Good morning :) Just got out of bed and wanted to check in, Linda tells me Chloe moved in with you? Why?**

Lucifer scowled, he never should have given Amenadiel his number

**You: Good god, it's already five in the afternoon and you're barely getting up?**

**BitchBro: Leave me alone**

He scoffed, oh how the almighty fall.

**You: anyways, yes, Chloe and her child did move in, ALONG TIME AGOO! They had to move bc maze threw a bitch fit and left! Thanks for finally catching up you prat**

**BitchBro: that's because you never want to tell me anything! I have to find out everything last**

**You: O fuck right off amenadiel**

**BitchBro:! Language!**

Lucifer laughed, startling Trixie who shook her head and went back to singing a song to Diablo.

**You: or what? You'll spank me?**

**BitchBro: I:(**

Lucifer yelled into his phone screen and threw it aside.

"Who was that?" Trixie asked, spinning around the bar stool.

He growled. "Amenadiel."

Trixie was silent for a while, she tapped on the fishbowl to past the silence. "I wish I had a brother."

Lucifer snorted, then erupted in a fit of chuckles.

"Child, that is the _funniest_ thing I have heard in eons, thank you for the laugh." He snickered.

Trixie watched him for a moment before leaping from the bar stool, trotting along to sit by Lucifer on the couch and crawling on his lap. He pushed her off with a gruff, and she settled on resting her feet on his lap.

He only barely allowed it.

"How many siblings do you have?" She asked after a few minutes.

Lucifer thought for a moment, he tried counting on his fingers but gave up. "I can't remember."

Trixie sat up. "Who do like the most?"

He didn't hesitate in answering.

"Well, Gabriel used to keep me company a lot as a child, but she grew distant over time when she kept getting more obsessed over work. She let fame get to her head too much I think. But I suppose Azrael and I were always quite close," A smile tugged at his face, remembering his favorite sister's narrow eyes and always present nervous expression. "She got busier as time went on, but I think her and I got along the best."

Lucifer shrugged when Trixie cocked her head to the side in a silent question.

"She deals with humans' death, I torture the rotten ones, our paths crossed often enough," It has been a while since Azrael had checked in, the last time he saw her, she had heavy bags under her eyes and had been looking quite boney. He wondered if he should call her just to check up. "She visits every one or two centuries."

Trixie seemed to enjoy him talking about his past.

"Who do you like the least?" She asked, slightly teasing.

"It changes every day," Lucifer explained casually. "Today, I believe it's Michael. You're lucky you never get to meet him." He was about to go on about how if he had the chance he would burry Michael alive, but his phone started to ring. Chloe's annoyed face appeared on the screen.

He held up a finger. "Hold on, it's your mother."

Shoving Trixie's legs (gently) off him, he walked over to the bar to put a good amount of distance between the young girls' curious ears.

"Hello? Chloe?"

She didn't even pause to say hi.

 _"Lucifer, I'm sorry, I can't make it home,"_ She sounded upset, her voice rigid and course. _"This is serious, twelve bodies, all kids, I need to be here, I'm so sorry."_

Lucifer froze as she explained the scene. She hated crimes that involved children, well- everybody did but Chloe would suppress everything until she couldn't feel for weeks. And then she would throw up her entire stomach and cry because what if that was Trixie Lucifer?

She could handle seeing adults dead without much issue.

But kids?

Chloe would hold Lucifer's hand in a vice grip under tables and in baggy trench coat pockets every time she felt her stomach shift.

What if she needed him right now?

"Do you need me to go-"

Her voice became much louder.

 _"No, please, please stay with Trix,"_ She moved away from the alarms to get more privacy. _"I know you don't lie, but don't make her worry, please Lucifer? I don't want her scared."_ She begged.

Lucifer nodded along, his heart thumping out of its cage. "Of course Chloe, don't worry, I'll stay."

He heard her sigh in relief. _"Thank you Lucifer, I owe you, so much,"_ She paused. _"Oh, and you're right, Peirce is an ass."_

Chloe soon hung up.

Lucifer chuckled.

Trixie perked up and leaned over the couch. "What's up with mom?"

Lucifer strode over to her. "Peirce is an ass and is making your mother stay late," 

That was fine, it wasn't exactly a lie. Peirce was there and Chloe was going to stay late, so it wasn't a lie. 

He groaned. "So I suppose it'll just be us."

Trixie lit up. "Can we watch a movie?"

Lucifer pretended to think, he ran his hand through her hair while he inspected his nails. Trixie giggled and kept trying to swat his hands away. 

"Fine, but you need to brush your teeth," He commanded, pushing her out of the room. "And I get to pick the movie this time."

Trixie nodded and skipped out of the room, Lucifer soon followed. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched the child begin to ramble on and on. About what, he didn't know, but he couldn't help but enjoy the way her laughter fluttered throughout the room.

If only he'd pay more attention, he was seriously losing his edge. 

Azrael snickered to herself, surprised to see how much her brother had changed in such a little amount of time. Her baby brother, Devil himself, catering to a child.

She walked closer to the fish, wishing she could snap a picture to show everyone, but she must have accidentally touched the glass or gotten to close because no sooner than she did, the fish turned belly up.

Azrael cursed under her breath, the downfall of being the angel of death, everything dies.

Quickly walking to the balcony in shame, she wished she was more careful.

Gabriel was right, she really did ruin everything she touched.  
~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody wanna say something nice? 
> 
> so like, sorry, but don't expect something else for a while, not until i improve my grades and have settled into a rythym with school, ik, how annoying right? like bitch, no one cares, write my fanfiction!!
> 
> THank you so much for reading, and good night


	5. Honestly, What A Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids weren't dead, not yet anyway.
> 
> That was the only thing keeping her going, just the thought of their faces, so full of fear and anguish-it haunted her. She had seen her fair share of death -father knows she did- but it had never been her doing but this time?
> 
> This was all on her.

The kids weren't _technically_ dead.

But their heartbeats were so faint, even a stethoscope had trouble picking it up, doctors and medics had been checking their pulses round the clock but nothing. It was only until they were hooked up to a machine could they be proven alive. Ella compared their heart rates to dropping a pen at a wild music concert.

They would have moved the children to another hospital, but Ella worried that if they moved the bodies around too much, it may do something that would stop their heart rates completely. As it was, they were barely hanging by a thread, any form of movement could change that. So there they stayed, in a rickety little hospital, split between two rooms because it was the closest to the crime scene.

It was a miracle they were even alive, but they were barely hanging in. Five boys, seven girls, all no older than ten.

All with no blood, no stab wounds, gun wounds, nothing.

Just twelve kids, laying outside their school playground, unmoving, their eyes glassed over. Their little hands clutching onto their backpacks, face drained of all color. It was not at ass surprising as to why the old shopkeeper who found the bodies thought all twelve kids were dead.

Once they contacted the school and identified the children, parents showed up to the hospital, all in varying states. Some freshly dressed, clearly just out of work, others with stained pajamas and messy hair. Chloe didn't judge any of them, she only stood by and informed the parents of the case with no suspects as they wept for their child.

Two mothers, sobbing over the body of their son, begged Chloe to let them take their child away to a good hospital. And she almost let them, but then she came to her senses and gently reassured the parents that as long as the children remain here they would be fine.

She didn't even believe herself.

The only _witnesses_ \- if you could even call them that- they had were the shopkeeper and a junkie. Both who say they may or may not have seen a man leave the area covered in blood. Neither of them could remember his height, race, weight, face, _nothing_.

They really were starting from square one.

When they arrived at the actual scene, all there were was twelve children laying across the pavement. They questioned the school as to why twelve nine-year-old kids were leaving school at eight o' clock at night. It was then that found that the kids were all in an after-school choir, practicing late for their big show tomorrow.

Trash cans were knocked over, garbage was scattered all over the ground. A fight had obviously occurred- but still, there were no weapons to be found in the area. No footprints could be traced, no detections of bleach or gun shells left on the ground

Nothing.

It could have been a drug deal gone bad, but with no detections of any sort of leftover residue, DNA, or fingerprints. It was only a hopeless guess.

"Either these are the smartest criminals in the world," Ella said, bending over to snap a picture of one the kids. The girls' blue eyes were glazed over and on the brink of death. Chloe couldn't image the nightmares Ella would have later. "Or I'm losing my touch."

They both knew it was the former.

Chloe truly hated this slap of reality, it seemed that from the minute she moved in with Lucifer, all her cases were the open and shut type. Life was mellow and calm for once, it felt as if she were back to being a child and her father was always around. And she never had to be worried if he would make it home alive. Or back to when Trixie was just born and Chloe was able to lay in her bed all day and enjoy her child's warmth as she rested on her chest.

She was a sweet, chubby little angel that smelled like pink all the time.

And instead of being consumed by gritty crime scenes and over-emotional people threatening her at every turn, she was able to focus on spending time with Trixie; and by default Lucifer. Doing mundane tasks that others despised but that Chloe treasured. For the first time in a while, it felt like her life was actually moving forward. This crime felt almost rushed and so very badly timed.

It seemed so out of the blue, so inexplicitly sudden, she couldn't even feel her body.

She didn't even register herself taking out her phone.

Or calling Lucifer.

Chloe sat on the steps outside of the hospital, unable to be in the room for one more than a couple of minutes. The smell of disinfectant and blood were starting to give her a migraine, that and she couldn't stand to see another lifeless face staring up at her.

For the first time in her life, Chloe wished she was a smoker. If only to relieve the palpable stress and the aching pain she felt shooting up her veins. It was too bad she had to force herself to _not_ choke on the smell of the cigarette smoke each time she so much as got close to one. She didn't know how Lucifer could smoke the damn things without so much as even smelling like them. It only ever lingered, never fully staining his clothes.

The late night air nipped playfully at her nose, forcing her to remember that it was three in the morning and she was on a clock. Hopefully, Lucifer wouldn't mind being woken up from his beauty sleep, or throw that big of a fit. Although, it was Lucifer, so more than likely he would bitch and complain loudly-if he even picked up instead of ignoring her calls. That was also likely.

But he was her only other option.

_"Detective?"_

Chloe didn't care to ask why he was still up at three am, she just hoped Trixie was asleep.

"Lucifer, can you come down here?" She swallowed hard, telling herself not to cry, she had been doing so well up until now. "It's bad. Remember the bodies I was talking about? They're kids, but they're not dead, but they aren't waking up either, we're scared to even do anything. We have no evidence of an attack, no suspects, nothing. Just twelve kids who won't wake up." Chloe rambled, her words spilling out without her control.

Lucifer didn't answer right away.

Chloe wished she were back at the penthouse with Trix.

She didn't want to look at any more children, with their soulless eyes staring up at her.

It was breaking her.

 _"I'm on my way,"_ Lucifer finally said, his voice gruff. He heard Chloe's sharp inhale and added; _"Do you want me to drop off the child at Daniel's?"_

Chloe audibly sighed in relief and let her previously tense shoulders' sag.

"Yeah that's perfect, just, please tell Trix everything's fine," Chloe frowned at the noise of objection Lucifer made on the other line, his no lying policy really was annoying sometimes.

" _Please, _Lucifer?" She pleaded and heard him get up and begin to walk.__

__"I'll be there in five minutes." He said, promising nothing._ _

__He then hung up, and Chloe felt a surge of hope spread through her veins._ _

__Now all she had to do was call Dans to beg him to wake up and watch Trixie for the rest of the day._ _

___Fun._  
~.~_ _

__Honestly, the things he would do for this woman amazed even him sometimes._ _

__Although, never let it be said that the devil is not a gentleman._ _

__Funny enough, Lucifer, out of all his brothers actually had manners-instead of the holier than thou attitude they loved so much._ _

__Shrugging off his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp button up, Lucifer couldn't ignore the nagging sensation that something was definitely off about the whole situation._ _

__After all, twelve children don't just play dead for the hell of it._ _

__But that thought was for later, he told himself, right now he needed to wake up the child and bring her to her fathers' in one piece._ _

__He walked over to her room, ignored the paper taped on the door **("NO BOYS ALLOWED! Except Lucifer...and dad :) )** and gently pushed it open. He spotted her underneath the mass amounts of blankets, a small little lump that kept breathing in and out._ _

__He refused to picture her laying alongside those children, so instead- he didn't._ _

__Lucifer gently shook her wake, feeling a bit bad he had to get her out of her star patterned duvet, she looked so peaceful. Her ugly stuffed animals fell to the floor as she stretched, yawning and groaning into her small little fist, Trixie tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes._ _

__She blinked up at Lucifer owlishly._ _

__"Wa's goin' on?" She slurred, sleep still fogging her mind. "'s mom okay?"_ _

__Lucifer bit his tongue, unsure of how to answer a rather simple question. Physically yes, emotionally?_ _

__Not at all._ _

__Lucifer clicked his tongue. "Your mother is fine," He chided, pushing her out of bed gently. "She needs help with a case and I can't just leave you alone now can I?"_ _

__Trixie nodded along, only thinking about going back to sleep._ _

__She slipped on her robe and slid on her slippers while cradling an ugly looking teddy bear to her chest. Lucifer gently led her out of the room, careful so as to not make any more noise._ _

__Once they made it to the living room, Lucifer got out his phone to call Dan, before Trixie's eyes shifted over to the fish tank on the bar._ _

__"Dee!" Trixie cried, running over to her pet she pressed her face to the glass. "She's dead! Already?"_ _

__Trixie's bottom lip trembled and her eyes began to water._ _

__Lucifer cringed. "That's not a very good sign now is it?"_ _

__His Father was all about the signs and their meaning, and if this wasn't one then he might as well stop being the devil entirely._ _

__Trixie reluctantly tore her face away from the tank after a few minutes. She walked over to Lucifer and tugged on his sleeve._ _

__"Can we give her a funeral?" She pleaded, eyes wide and hopeful._ _

__Lucifer groaned and rubbed his temple. One on hand, he didn't want to tell her yes because that was a lie, there was no way he was stooping low enough to have a funeral for a fish. On the other hand; he also promised Chloe he would dispose of the damn thing if it died._ _

__In the end, he gave in to those devious (adorable) eyes of hers and nodded slowly._ _

__He then bent down and opened his arms._ _

__"Later, come now," Lucifer said, feeling a tad awful for not allowing the child to mourn, but it was only a fish. And Chloe needed him. "I thought you said you wanted to fly?" He teased when Trixie had yet to move._ _

___That_ certainly got a response out of her._ _

__Trixie shrieked with glee -completely forgetting about the damn fish- and rammed herself into Lucifer's arms. She had been begging him to take her flying for weeks now, and if it took the death of her pet for him to finally comply then so be it._ _

__She still didn't understand why her mom didn't believe him when he said he was the devil._ _

__Trixie scaled up his body, wrapping her legs around his waist and encircling her arms around his neck._ _

__"Ready!" She exclaimed, her chest puffing out happily. "Let's gooo!"_ _

__Lucifer shrugged and jostled his shoulders, attempting to loosen her steel grip as she giggled right in his ear. The sound reminded him of a wind chime- mind you, a rather annoying one, but it still managed to force a smile onto his lips._ _

__Lucifer stood up and frowned when she hung from his neck, she slipped and landed on the floor with a smile._ _

__"Father help me," He grumbled to himself. He bowed his head to the grinning to the child and sending her a warning glare. "Hold on tight now, all right? It isn't as romantic as it seems in movies and I don't want you flying off me now. _Understand?"__ _

__Trixie nodded, not really paying attention_ _

__Lucifer rolled his eyes and squared his shoulders, exhaling when the gorgeous pair of wings popped out of his back and spread wide. He stretched them before bending over to hold onto Trixie. She flexed her fingers up at the man and cheered when he picked her up like she weighed nothing, and wrapped her legs around his hips and hooked her arms over his neck._ _

__Lucifer suddenly felt very nervous about dropping her; it was a long time since he had last carried someone. Especially someone so...fragile._ _

__He pushed away the thought for now, and felt himself lift off the ground._ _

__Trixie screamed in his ear the whole way._ _

__~.~_ _

__"Your savior has arrived! But please, no need for applause."_ _

__Lucifer bellowed, arms outstretched and grinning madly as he strutted up the parking lot._ _

__Chloe looked up from her trembling hands and stood up so fast her head spun. She stood up and nearly ran into him; it honestly felt as if she just hung up and now here he was._ _

__But for once she didn't care._ _

__She didn't care that she couldn't see his parked car, or hear him walk up to her. She didn't care that it had only been a couple of minutes since they hung up -she was absolutely sure of it- and that she hadn't even given him her location._ _

__Because at least with Lucifer here she wouldn't have to think of those red eyes anymore, wouldn't have to see that leathery skin whenever she closed her eyes. Her entire body just wanted to rest, and her stomach was aching for something that didn't come out of a vending machine, but Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until they found _something.__ _

__Chloe reluctantly pried herself away from his arms._ _

__"Thank god, we needed you," She pulled on his arm, tugging him forward, she ignored his scowl. "Cmon, let's go."_ _

__Lucifer didn't protest once, but again, she didn't really care to notice._ _

__Once inside, they spotted Ella leaning against a cabinet, chugging her sixth cup of coffee with very little grace. Some liquid trailed down her cheeks and stained her shirt brown. She smiled faintly when she saw Lucifer but was too tired to say anything; he simply nodded in understanding and waved._ _

__Chloe led Lucifer through many corridors until they arrived at the joint rooms. The small and cramp space that held all the kids and their weeping parents, although many had already left for work in the morning-albeit reluctantly. Lucifer stepped in and observed each of them like one would at a difficult problem, curious and frustrated all rolled into one._ _

__He leaned over one of them and frowned._ _

__And Chloe had no idea what she was hoping for._ _

__Maybe that he would snap his fingers and at once all of the kids would wake up like nothing. And when she would ask how the hell he did that he would smirk coily at her- and say I'm the devil darling, how many times have we been over this?_ _

__Except that he didn't._ _

__Instead, his eyes flickered open and shut, his ring began to pulse a deep red and a familiar warm sensation settled at the pit of his stomach. Something seemed to be tugging at his chest- and he felt the overbearing need to hold to something for support- the overwhelming nostalgia hitting him hard. He knew this feeling -knew it terribly well- he grew up with this energy surrounding him, body and soul his entire childhood._ _

__"I know this," Lucifer said between ragged breaths. "I _know_ it."_ _

__Chloe perked up._ _

__"Know what?" She gestured around the room. "The kids?"_ _

__He shook his head, never taking his eye off the child. "This energy, aura, whatever you call it, I know this," He gripped the handles of one of the machines in a death grip. "They aren't dead, not very alive either. Hardly hanging on, correct?"_ _

__Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "How did-"_ _

__"Azrael. My sister. She did this." Lucifer let out a shaky smile, it was crooked and just the tiniest bit fond around the edges. "I'm afraid this is one of her tricks. When we were younger she would torture humans just like this, bring them to the very edge of death just to yank them back up,"_ _

__He simpered at Chloe's' look and rushed to clarify._ _

__"Only because father told her to, otherwise she wouldn't have hurt anyone." He added, avoiding Chloe's wide eyes and gaping mouth._ _

__His sister._ _

__Lucifer's sister?_ _

__He never mentioned having a sister; although, he never mentioned any of his family members other than his father, the Almighty. And even then, it was only small little comments that only painted a much more tragic past than what Chloe could ever imagine. So maybe it wasn't the most unlikely thing that he had a sister, that didn't mean it didn't sting that he hadn't told her._ _

__"Lucifer," Chloe began carefully, trying not to spook him too much. "If your sister did this then we need to bring her in." She said, slowly and gently._ _

__He was a scary ass deer that you certainly didn't want to piss off._ _

__Lucifer rolled his eyes and exhaled as if she were a petulant child rather than a grown adult. Chloe bit her cheek to stop from saying anything particularly cruel._ _

__"No, you don't get it, she didn't do this on purpose, I know she wouldn't. It's _Azrael_ ," He said so as if Chloe should already know this. As if it were basic fact. "But she wasn't alone, if she did this then they would all be dead. But they _aren't._ " Lucifer growled, his shoulder's trembling with every word he spoke._ _

__Chloe bit her tongue and exhaled through her mouth in slow and easy puffs. Refusing to believe Lucifer's sister would actually do something so horrible as to put twelve children into comas._ _

__But, she also didn't fully believe him -rightfully so, Chloe said to herself. Although it had been a while since Lucifer tried to convince her that he was the devil- when he claimed that his sister was the angel of death. Then again, Lucifer knew his siblings the best, and his odd reaction to the kids was worth _something.__ _

__Chloe shut her eyes and repeated the basic information of the case, hoping that would jog something in Lucifer's mind._ _

__"There was evidence of a fight, and people reported seeing a man leaving the scene," A sort of realization settled on the mans' face. A premature sense of hope blossomed in her chest as she observed his reaction. "Apparently he had blood on him, around his wa-"_ _

__"He protected them," Lucifer mumbled -letting a hand cover his eyes and gently massage his forehead in slow circles- and if Chloe weren't paying attention as intently as she was, she would have missed it completely. "He protected them from Azrael."_ _

__Chloe was waiting for him to explain._ _

__He didn't._ _

__Instead, he pushed himself off the wall and began marching out of the room and into the dimly lit hallways. His hands were clutched into fists at his sides; as steam practically to be poured out of his ears. Chloe stupidly trailed after him like a lost puppy dog, missing whatever seemed to have set him off._ _

__"Lucifer, "She called out frantically and grunted in frustration when he continued to ignore her. _"Lucifer!"__ _

__When she finally caught up to him, she fisted the back of his shirt and tugged hard. Stopping him in his tracks even though he could have easily shaken her off him._ _

__"Hey! _Who_? Who did this?" Chloe pleaded, desperate to have a clue, something._ _

__Anything._ _

__Lucifer sensed Chloe's urgency and squeal in her voice -that only showed up when she was particularly stressed- and turned on his heel to face her. He grasped her smaller hand in his and watched as it engulfed it completely._ _

__He kept his eyes on her nimble fingers. Her nails were bitten down and the skin around them chewed and peeled back revealing the pink and red skin underneath._ _

__"There's only one other angel who could deflect Azrael's curse like that other than myself and maybe Gabriel. But she would rather willingly cut off her arm than leave heaven, which means;" He explained, pulling himself away and quickly taking out his phone he stuffed in his back pocket._ _

__Lucifer glanced up at her and his eyes simpered._ _

__"Michael has some explaining to do."_ _

__Chloe watched him dial a number and walk out of the hospital doors. He got into a car that definitely didn't belong to him and made himself right at home. She scowled at his retreating figure and without thinking, pulled out her own keys and got into her car._ _

__She made sure to trail behind him at a good distance so that he wouldn't notice her right away. Chloe didn't care that she hadn't slept in fourteen hours or that her stomach was starting to cave in on itself. She knew she needed to stop and rest her eyes for a bit, or go home and recharge, hell- even to eat something nutritious that wasn't coffee._ _

__But she knew she wouldn't stop until she had something._ _

__And to hell with Lucifer if he had an issue with that._ _

__Said man grunted as he adjusted the seat- honestly how short could a person be to need the seat this close to the wheel- and hit send on the message to his brother. He sped along the road, itching to get this over and done with. And to think, this day started with buying a fish and watching it die._ _

__How fitting._ _

__~.~_ _

__Amenadiel placed his groceries on the table and smiled when he saw his phone light up with messages._ _

__It increased when he saw they were from Lucifer_ _

__**You Have 5 New Messages From Luci** _ _

__**Luci: Michael and Azrael are loose in the garden.. and as father would say; do not be afraid** _ _

__**Luci: Also I'm going to confront our darlking little sister since she pulled an Azreal, don't do anything,,, and don't cause a scene prick** _ _

__**Luci: *darling** _ _

__**Luci: You know what no, you mess up with grammar all the time, i should not have to correct myself** _ _

__**Luci: *I** _ _

__It faded soon after he read them._ _

__~.~_ _

__Trixie couldn't go back to sleep._ _

__Once Lucifer took off, all thoughts of rest went out of her head. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, and she still couldn't control her heart rate to a steady pulse. Just thinking about flying brought a giddy smile to her face and made her start giggling like crazy._ _

__Lucifer still hid his wings from her view though._ _

__With the arm he wasn't using to hold her in place, he covered her eyes shut tight. He said something about how he wasn't lying about how it would make her go insane if she stared at them too long...or something. She was disappointed that he forbade her from seeing them -especially after she had thought of nothing but how they would look and feel under her fingers- but Lucifer promised that he would take her flying again and that was enough to keep her content._ _

__It was funny, when Lucifer knocked on her dad's door - _loudly_ , and without any care about who heard-yelling that he dropped off his offspring and to get out of bed Daniel, really._ _

__Trixie had to cover her mouth when her dad came trudging in with monkey pajama pants and fuzzy duck socks._ _

__Once Lucifer snapped a quick picture and reassured Trixie that everything was fine, he shoved her inside her father's apartment. Quickly shut the door and flew away, her dad opened the door to yell at him but was left with staring at the pavement dumbly._ _

__As there was no trace of the man._ _

__And while Lucifer didn't tell her to lie per say, Trixie knew not to mention him taking her flying, or that she knew he was the devil. So when her dad asked how Lucifer got her here so quick, Trixie smiled and said that it was a secret. Her dad laughed and went along with it before groaning and telling Trixie that he was going to take a quick shower and if she could sit still and not break anything._ _

__Trixie pouted and was about to tell him that she wasn't six and that she had long ago managed to sit still without ruining anything. But then she pressed a dinger to her lips and snickered; Lucifer had really been rubbing off on her terribly._ _

__And so now here she was, at four a.m on a Friday, watching boring sitcoms she knew Lucifer would love to tease mercilessly._ _

__Her dad's phone kept ringing for a while now, and at first, Trixie ignored it. But it had been calling ten times in a row. She figured she would answer take a message, and go back to thinking about how when she was in the air, time seemed to be frozen in place and her stomach felt lighter._ _

__Trixie reached for the phone and answered in a calm and polite tone that her mom had told her to use when talking over the phone._ _

__"Hello? Who-"_ _

__She stilled and nearly choked on her spit when she heard the other person speak, their voice rough and bitter and just the slightest bit cruel._ _

__The person scoffed. _"Dan? Where the hell have you been? Fucking Chloe keeps texting-"__ _

__"Maze?" Trixie whispered._ _

__There was silence, Trixie heard Maze shuffling around, and cars honking._ _

__**_"Trix?"_** Maze murmured in disbelief. _"Is that you?"__ _

__Trixie gritted her teeth. Hating the excitement that pooled in her stomach at the demon's voice. She shouldn't still miss her, she should hate her. Because of the terrible things she said about her and her mom because she just abandoned them; packed her bags without caring what would happen to them._ _

__Trixie held onto the phone harder. "Bye."_ _

__**_"WAIT!"_ ** _ _

__Maze exclaimed, starting Trixie and almost making her drop her dad's phone. Once she was calm, she grudgingly sat back down on the couch and pressed the phone tighter to her ear. She waited for the demon to start talking, not at all willing to be the bigger person._ _

__The woman on the other end sighed. _"Look, I know I haven't apologized, and you can be mad all you want. But I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't Trix. I'm sorry okay?"_ Maze apologized, sounding genuine._ _

__But that didn't matter, it didn't change anything._ _

__Trixie felt tears sting the corners of her eyes._ _

__"You left us," She grumbled out, pressing her legs closer to her chest as her hands trembled. "You didn't care that we got kicked out of our apartment. You left me and mom alone just because you were mad at Lucifer!"_ _

__Maze could only bite her lip, hating how smart the little girl was._ _

___"I'm sorry."_ She whispered._ _

__"I don't care," Trixie was pissed now, all her suppressed anger was finally coming out. "You told me to never leave a man behind! To stick close to the people you trusted. And I trusted you. "_ _

___"Trix-"_ _ _

__"You didn't care about us! You only thought about yourself and I hate you,  
Trixie was crying now, large tears dripping onto the couch and staining her blanket. "You made me love you, and now I hate you!"_ _

__Maze opened her mouth to argue, but Trixie's cry broke whatever will she had._ _

__"Go to hell Maze!"_ _

__Trixie yelled, then promptly hung up._ _

__Mazikeen had heard Trixie curse before. It was entertaining to hear the cute little girl say "fuck" and even more sp to watch Chloe get so freaked out about it and frown as the demon laughed her ass off._ _

__And Maze had heard that phrase before, it wasn't all that nasty either._ _

__Had it thrown in her face the entire time she was on earth._ _

__From drugged up gangbangers who spat in her face -and then quickly regretted it- and sloppy drunk girls when Maze refused to serve them another drink. From guys who didn't know that no means no, and whose arms she twisted around so tight until they begged for mercy -or at least until the bone snapped in half._ _

__From Amenadiel when she placed a heeled boot on his chest, her tongue licking her teeth, reveling in the feeling that she got an angel to curse at a demon._ _

__But not from Trixie._ _

__Never from the sweet little girl who loved her without expecting anything in return. Who pressed kisses to the womans' forehead when she was in a mood and who insisted that she tend to her wounds even though she knew she healed ridiculously fast._ _

__And who she had shown her true face to, fully expecting the little girl to rip her hand away and scream bloody murder. But instead, she beamed up at her and admired her face as if she were the most amazing thing in the world. She happily dragged her along the sidewalk; wanting nothing more than to show her off to the entire world._ _

__Maze through the flimsy device on the ground, sank down to the sidewalk and cried._ _

__~.~_ _

__Lucifer ending up driving to a church._ _

__It was a run-down little building that seemed to be on the verge of collapsing at any second. Overgrowth had started to take over the little shack, claiming it back to nature. Vines were strung along the walls and tucked into the bricks, large bushes and flowers decorated the path leading up to the building as well. It was rather cozy- Chloe thought to herself, certainly the last place she would have depicted Lucifer at._ _

__He parked alongside a path and didn't bother to close the car door. Chloe waited for him to walk in before parking two minutes away, just to be safe._ _

__She sneaked in without much issue -Lucifer was too absorbed with whatever he was doing to actually pay attention to his surroundings. He seemed to be in a trance, completely lost in thought as he wandered around and whistled a tune under his breath._ _

__The actual church was much more impressive then what Chloe had been expecting. The pews were beautifully carved with designs along the railing, there was even a small little fountain in the middle of the aisle. Beautiful glass work surrounded the walls, and a large profiled cross stood in the center wall. There were large columns wrapped with vines were holding the place up, and many statues of angels lined up on both sides of the wall._ _

__As Chloe got closer to one, she noticed the names were engraved at the bottom, on the one she was hiding behind read _Jegudiel_. She couldn't tell if it was a man or woman but they had two long braids, a warm smile and they were carefully holding onto a crown._ _

__She was silently hoping to spot Samuel._ _

__Lucifer soon stopped in front of one of the many statues, it was of a man with short flowing hair and a thin robe that was settled around him. He was holding on to a small sword in front of him, as if in defense. The angel had pointed wings that surrounded his body and was glancing away, with a frown and sad, droopy eyes._ _

__Lucifer scoffed at the statue and kicked the bottom of it._ _

__"I'm sorry they couldn't get you right Ray-Ray. I know you and Gabe are still mad about that." He talked to it as if it were alive, briefly glancing at the statue next to it. "I keep trying to tell them you're a woman, no one will listen." He sighed._ _

__Chloe thought he had finally cracked._ _

__Lucifer kneeled in front of it, closed his eyes, put his hands together and began to pray. At first, he spoke in a language that was foreign to Chloe, then after a few seconds, he started talking in English again._ _

__"Sister?" Lucifer called out, his voice echoing. "Azrael, I don't know if you can hear me, I haven't done this in a while, but I need you to come and help me right now. Can you hear me?"_ _

__Chloe almost felt bad, all that drive just to realize you're insane._ _

__Lucifer clicked his tongue, annoyance settled across his features._ _

__"Azrael?" He sounded much more agitated now. Clearly not taking a liking to being ignored. "Come on now, I know you can hear me. I'm not mad...promise."_ _

__Chloe was just about to get up and confront him before she heard footsteps, they were light but still clicked along the floor. She turned her head and had to place a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming, a small woman with short choppy hair was walking towards Lucifer, and she was crying._ _

__"Lucifer?" She croaked out._ _

__Lucifer stood up and spun around, shock couldn't even begin to describe his expression._ _

___"Azrael?"_ _ _

__The woman collapsed in his arms and sobbed_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, tell me if you like the shorter chapter/ faster updates. 
> 
> Follow my insta: _nothing.social.here_
> 
> Goodnight.


	6. Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I forget how...lonely I was as a kid.”
> 
> Lucifer remembered eons spent following orders, saying yes father at your command, your word is by bond. He remembered punishments spent isolated for not doing as he was told, for wanting more, for demanding more.
> 
> He frowned at Chloe and wished she believed him when he said he was the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the past, because in order for a story to go forward, we need to go backwards first.
> 
> This took forever bc I didn’t have access to a computer bc I spilled water on my laptop and cried BUT we’re not here to bitch and moan so let’s move on. I wanted to get this out before my birthday bc I wanted to write something for that day and didn’t want people to get mad for not focusing on this . 
> 
> Arlso, I mean it doesn’t get that religious, but god is a part of this and idk, I wasn’t raised to be very religious so all my knowledge of angels are from google so please correct me 
> 
> So yeah, oof we did it.
> 
> Edit: s/o to everyone who kept yelling at me for spelling Samael wrong. ur wishes are my command. 
> 
> Follow my insta: _nothing.social.here_
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this, and enjoy,

_Before you go to sleep,_

_Say a little prayer_

_Everyday,_

_In every way_

_Is getting better_

_And better_

 

~.~

"Samael!"

"Sam?"

_"Sammy!"_

He looked up to find Azrael tripling over her own feet and nearly crashing into him.

Samael snickered and helped his sister back up to her feet. She was so clumsy, it was a miracle she hadn't fallen off heaven yet.

He unconsciously ran a hand through his curly hair and pouted.

"Be careful Azrael," He reprimanded, easing his tone when she scuffed her bare feet against the ground in embarrassment. "Honestly, you do realize you have wings right? Ever thought of actually _using_ them?"

Far too used to his snide remarks, Azreal waved away his words with a twitch of her hands. Inky black and grey-feathered wings sprouted from her back, letting Azreal flutter above the ground in excitement. Samael watched her with half-lidded eyes and a thin smile tugging at his lips, her excitement was far too contagious.

She leaned forward and grinned.

"Sorry. _Anyways_ , did you hear that Father has spoken?" Azreal ignored the way her brother clenched his jaw and took to squealing in excitement. "We have our new missions!"

She flew up higher and twisted her body happily in the air.

Samael was unable to watch her without the smallest bit of contempt poking through.

He did, in fact, hear that Father graced them all with his presence. Summoning each one of His children with a regal command of his voice to bow before Him. And get stuck with whatever demeaning positions He dained to give them. And they were all supposed to kiss His feet and say thank you so, so much Father, I swear on my soul I won't let you down Father.

Yeah, he heard about that. Didn't mean he showed up.

Father already gave him a job as the Lightbringer -as the _Morningstar_ \- to bathe the heavens in stars and surrounded the galaxy in light. And he wouldn't have Father or any of his siblings taking it away from him.

"Oh yeah?" Samael crossed his arms, his bottom lip jutting out. "And what did you get stuck with?"

Azrael bit her nails, a nasty habit -she knew. Gabriel had been trying to get out of her head for years now. But it was almost impossible to do so with everything going on.

"Mines kinda weird," She admitted shyly, trying her hardest to remember what Father instructed of her. "It has to do with the creatures Father is."

Samaels' blood turned cold.

"Oh _Father_ ," He groaned, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. "Not _those_ freaks. I hate that he isn't happy with us, so he has to go and create new little toys to entertain himself with." Sam grumbled, raising his voice.

Azrael's eyes went wide as she whipped her head around frantically, but Samael didn't care if Father or any of his other siblings heard. He didn't care if he was cast off to the very edge of heaven for eons; just for simply speaking Ill about Father's little toys.

Nothing Father could do scared Samael anymore.

" _Samael!_ Shush, _please!"_ Azrael hissed, covering her brother's mouth with her palm, he blinked at her, unimpressed. "Last time, Father got crossed when Mother spoke badly about the humans, remember? After all, he's been planning and designing them for a while you know."

Samael's left eye twitched and he snapped.

"So _what?_ I'm the one who created all this!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the galaxy above them. Where a multitude of stars twinkled and shone in response to his anger. "That should be enough to get everyone - _especially_ Father to shove off!"

Azrael rolled her eyes, having heard his rant so many times she could practically recite it.

"Sure, sure. _Anyways_ , I was talking about my job," She looked really excited, Samael couldn't remember the last time Azreal looked that excited. And although he didn't think it was anything to freak out over, he remained silent. "So, apparently I'm the one who has to bring the creations _here!_ " Azreal squealed, floating up higher.

She then paused and scratched her head in thought.

"I mean, I _think._ "

Samael cocked to his head to the side and stifled a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently, Fathers creations are going to have very short life spans, meaning they are not going to be eternal like us," Azrael said, looking oddly disappointed. "He calls it death, and that I am to be in charge of it."

"That sounds boring," Sam said with a click of his tongue.

Azreal stuck out hers in retaliation.

"Well, _I_ like it."

Samael shook his head and looked around, boredom beginning to take over his features once more.

His eyes drifted over to Gabriel who was sitting up prim and proper.

She was toying with the staff Father gifted her a while ago, her long white wings encircled around her thin frame. Her skin, which was a few shades darker than Amenadiel's was scattered with freckles, and her light blue eyes were fixated on the jewel in front of the staff.

Azrael caught his eye and the sly smirk that was making its way onto his face.

"Sam, _no_."

He wasn't listening.

Samael floated right behind Gabriel until his nose was almost touching her neck, reached a hand around as if attempting to choke her, and squeezed tight.

_"Boo."_

Gabriel freaked.

 _"Samael!"_ She shrieked, raising her staff and swinging it.

Nearly striking him, her robes flew with the movement but the thin red sash she draped across her shoulder stayed in place.

"STOP!"

She swung harder.

"DOING!"

She only barely missed him that time.

"THAT!"

That time she nicked his knee and huffed when Samael didn't seem all that affected. She growled and tucked her staff deep into space, letting her wings ruffle out in anger.

Samael was doubling over in laughter, Gabriel made the best expressions when she was pissed.

"Oh lighten up Gabe!" He said, rolling his eyes up at the stars. "You're so boring!"

Gabriel's face scrunched up and she turned up her nose.

Azreal covered her smile and Samael scoffed; Gabriel could be such a pissy brat when she wanted to be.

"At least I'm not the one who still hasn't grown up," She spat out while readjusting her robes and eying Azrael and Samael. A toothy grin began to etch onto her face the longer she stared at them. It was knowing and sort of snide and it sent trails of shivers up Azreal's spine.

"In case you haven't heard, Father has appointed me one of the highest positions. As his messenger and as protector of the humans."

Her two siblings blinked dumbly at her.

"What's that?" Azrael asked.

Gabriel sat down cross-legged, both of them followed suit. "That's what Father's naming His creations."

Azrael snapped her fingers, a sense of realization finally settling in.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. "I heard that!"

Gabriel nodded. "And, Father told me that we are to worship them just as they will us." She informed, more than happy to be the know it all.

Samael exhaled deeply and began to pick at his robes, the sash across his chest beginning to itch terribly the longer he sat.

"Father has some nerve. Why should we worship them?" He spat out. "Fathers' pushing it if he thinks I'll ever worship those things."

Azrael looked around for any signs of her Father listening in, raising a nail to bite nervously at.

Gabriel scoffed and placed a delicate hand to her chest as if personally insulted.

"Well, _I_ love them!" She said, leaning back all smug.

Sam hated that about Gabe, she was such a kiss ass. Especially with Father, it was sickening.

_"How?"_

She straightened her back. "If Father loves them so much already, then I'm sure I will too!"

"Suck up." Samael murmured under his breath.

Suddenly, a little tuff of grey curls poked out, halting all conversation.

"Hey, can I hang out with you guys-"

All of them turned around and said. "Go _away_ Uriel!"

The young angels' eyes immediately filled with tears. Azrael frowned and Gabriel rolled her eyes, Samael scowled at his brother, knowing he was about to erupt in tears.

"Amenadiel!" Uriel cried out, tears mixing in with the snot running down his nose.

All three angles cringed and moved over to cover their youngers brothers mouth, but it was too late. Uriel was bawling and he had already called out to Amenadiel for help and was only a matter of time before their older brother showed his face.

No sooner than he did, said angel appeared, his looming presence caused for all three of the angles to stand up. Their elder brother always managed to evoke respect out of them.

Even if they didn't have it.

His black wings enveloped the four smaller angels as their brother landed down, Amenadiel had always been the peacemaker between all of them. Always coming to the rescue, making everything better, wiping away tears, being Fathers' little errand boy.

Samael thought his Amenadiel should really get a hobby.

"What's going on here?" He asked while picking up the weeping angel, cradling him tight in his arms. "Uriel, are you being left out again?"

He asked while pointedly staring at Gabe.

Gabriel bit her lip and fisted her robes tight in her fists. It was crushing her; having let someone down, even if it was only Amenadiel.

"They're all arguing about their missions and Father's creations!" Uriel cried out, burying his face in Amenadiel's chest. "And they're being mean and not letting me join in and, and-"

"Now, now," He cooed, before directing his eyes at the three angels sitting below him. "Everyone, Father is trusting us to work well together. And that means behaving and not causing trouble,"

Samael heaved a sigh and watched as Amenadiel shifted over to Gabriel, she stiffened immediately.

"Gabriel, Father entrusted you with a high honor, I would hate to tell him he made a mistake in appointing you."

Both Samael and Azreal winced; low blow.

Their sisters' eyes turned glassy, she blinked rapidly and shook her head. The telltale signs that she was fighting off the urge to bawl her eyes out.

"No brother, I apologize for the way I acted, I repent." She sucked in a breath between her teeth. "I apologize as well, Uriel, I was just caught up with talking about our missions. I repent." She mumbled, smiling faintly at her younger brother who was red-cheeked and wet-eyed.

Samael glowered at his brother, the dick could act so high and mighty sometimes.

Amenadiel nodded and tilted his head, signally that she may leave, which she did, in a hurry. A few feathers falling out and landing at their feet in her haste.

He turned and eyed Azrael up and down for a moment. Her bangs framed her narrow eyes as she blinked up at him. She tucked herself behind Samael, her wings out in hopes of further covering herself and her brother.

It was hard to get mad at Azrael -Amenadiel decided- especially when she was looking at you like that. Like she was scared you were going to stomp on her at any given moment.

Instead, Amenadiel turned to Sam and ducked his head.

"Peace be with you Sammy."

The angel scoffed and bowed sarcastically in reply.

"And with your spirit my dear brother."

Amenadiel rolled his eyes and flew off, Uriel still tucked deep into his arms. Leaving Samael and Azrael alone, again.

"Azrael?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "

"Yeah, Sam?"

He fingered the ring his Father gave him, it felt very heavy all of a sudden.

"I know you're very excited about your job, and the humans and all that," He muttered, fluttering his wings a bit. "But I have a horrible feeling about this."

Azrael bit her cheek 0for once- not bothering to look out for Father.

"Me too."

She reached over and slipped her cold hand into his warm one.

Samael squeezed it tight.

 

~.~

 

"Oh, _Chloe!_ You look so beautiful! Doesn't she John?"

Chloe winced as the flash of the camera stung her eyes, making her see bright red for a moment.

Forcing a sickly sweet smile on her face, she posed for another shot. Her cheeks were starting to ache terribly and her legs were numb from standing for so long. Her mom had pulled her hair all the way up into a tight high bun, but the smell of the hairspray was beginning to make her dizzy.

Chloe tried to fight the urge to rip the disgusting dress off, the fabric was beginning to itch at her skin and cause horrible irritation, staining it red.

But Chloe knew that if she started to complain, her mother would pout and whine and only prologue the evening further. And Chloe desperately just wanted to curl up into her soft pajamas and watch tv and try to find sleep.

Her father was sitting on one of the many rickety stools, eyeing Chloe's' strained smile, he himself fighting back a smirk.

"Stunning." He teased.

Chloe tried to roll her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully, but her mother's face blocked her view of her father.

"Smile!" She demanded and Chloe had to remind herself that she loved her mother very much. "You're gonna get that part if it kills me! You're so perfect for it!"

 _'Not really'_ Chloe thought to herself as she twisted to the side and pouted. _'Not at all'_

It was for a new princess Barbie doll ad. The girl would be oohing and awing at the toy and fake play for an hour and a half. But Chloe didn't really like dolls anymore -he had long since grown out of them and was much into books now- but that didn't matter to her mother.

Never mind that there was a sea full of girls who actually wanted the part.

Chloe was on the very verge of snapping, luckily, her mom seemed to have enough pictures and skipped away to send them to her agent. Once she left, Chloe slumped her shoulders and crossed her arms, wincing as the scratchy material cut through her skin.

John Decked frowned.

"Hey, take it easy on your mom," He stood up and ruffled his daughter's head in comfort. "She's trying, wouldn't hurt you to try either."

Twelve-year-old Chloe scoffed.

She loved her father, truly she did, but he had no idea what it was like being Penelope Decker's daughter.

"I just-" She got up and rubbed her eyes in irritation. "I just don't get her sometimes, we're too different. She still buys me dresses to wear to bed."

"You're both exactly alike," He corrected, flicking her nose playfully. "That's why you clash."

Chloe sighed, both decker women had the stubbornness of the devil himself. Their fights shook the very earth, and it was always John Decker who was there to break them up.

"It's not like I _like_ it."

"I know hon, but," John exhaled and rubbed his face.

He loved his wife -truly he did, but there was no denying that she could be a bit...too much to handle at times. When they were first starting to go out, Penelope showed up in a fur coat and six inch heels. And all they were doing was to go to the movies.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek. "Don't forget that she loves you, even if she shows it in weird ways, she does."

"I know," Chloe grumbled. Looking up at her father, she furrowed her brows. "Are you working tonight?" She asked

John didn't miss the concern that seeped out of her words.

He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Yep, just gonna be you girls."

Chloe frowned. _"Fun."_

John was about to scold his daughter, warning her to be nicer to her mother before said woman sauntered in. Expensive looking scarf draping across her neck and adorning a sleek periwinkle pantsuit. She had jewelry dripping from every inch of her body that shimmered in the light.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her mother's fashion taste; she was getting a migraine just watching her.

Sure, there are kids being beaten and starved to death in the world; but God help us if Penelope Decker didn't have her jewelry.

She winked at her family and jutted out her hip and pouted out her lips.

"Okay, bye bye loves! Wish me luck!" She cooed.

Chloe's eyes widened and her hands fisted at the cloth of her dress at her mother's words. John stood up himself as well, his eyes darting quickly to his daughter. Penelope was supposed to stay with Chloe for the night so she wouldn't have to stay alone in an empty house after spending all week alone.

"Wait, Pen, you're leaving too?" He asked.

Penelope pouted and set her bags down with a sigh.

"Well yeah babe, we're shooting today," Her eyes then darted to Chloe and her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "Oh no! Oh Chlo sweetie, I forgot I'm supposed to stay with you. Oh please don't be mad, I-"

"It's fine mom," She bit out, already tugging at the poofy dress. "I was gonna go to bed early anyways."

A part of Chloe wanted her mother to see her knuckles turning white, to see that she bit her cheek so hard blood began to pool out. She wanted her mom to see her sitting on the couch in the dark with a pint of ice cream, bawling her eyes out.

She hoped her mother would notice that she was practically trembling in anger.

She didn't; of course not.

Penelope clapped her hands and grinned, picking up her bags and turning on her heel.

"Oh _Perfect!_ Well then," She bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to John's cheek and waved at Chloe who was much too far. "Later sweeties, I love you!"

John cast a solemn glance at his wife.

"Love you too Pen."

Penelope looked expectantly at Chloe.

"Bye mom." She grumbled out after a full minute of staring.

Penelope winked and blew them of each a kiss before turning the door and slamming it shut behind her.

It was a good few minutes before John turned back to his daughter who now looked more annoyed than hurt.

"Your mom." He said, shrugging.

Chloe scoffed. _"Your_ wife."

He smirked before walking over to her and patting his daughter on the back, his large hands making her stumble in her heels before she regained her composure.

"Sorry to leave you alone monkey. I know your show was on and you wanted us to watch it together an-"

Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively cutting him off.

"It's fine, I really was just gonna go to bed early."

John eyed his daughter, knowing she was just saying what he wanted to hear. Chloe met his glare and only hardened hers, refusing to back down.

God, she really was Penelope's daughter.

John held out his hands in surrender and moved to grab his keys."Hey, why don't you ever hang out with other kids?" He asked, grabbing a water bottle off the counter. "I never hear you ask to invite anyone, or if you could go out."

Because I don't go to school, Chloe wanted so desperately to say, because your wife wants to parade me around everywhere and doesn't think about what I want for even a second.

"That's because I don't have friends," Chloe settled on, she glanced at her fathers worn face and added. "I dont mind though."

John eyed her, he doubted his parenting skills for a minute before pressing a kiss to her head. "Bye babe."

"Be safe." She urged.

John winked at her before closing the door shut.

Chloe waited until she heard her dad pull out of the driveway to lock the door and close the blinds. Miss Lleaven, the sweet maid her mom had hired, had already left. Which was a huge shame because the old woman was so sweet to her, she made Chloe smoothies and taught the young girl to love literature by buying her books from garage sales.

Chloe wanted nothing more than for Miss Lleaven to come back, wrap her strong arms around Chloe and sing the child to sleep.

(She didn't have that nice of a voice, but it was music to her ears.)

Instead, her mother had let Miss Lleaven go home early, probably because she thought John would stay with Chloe for the night, even though she had specifically

Chloe wrapped herself in her blankets in front of the tv, felt her head fall back against the soft cushions.

And cried.

Chloe and Lucifer both jolted awake.

They had been working on a case that seemed to hit a dead end right in the middle and must have ended up falling asleep on the couch. Chloe blamed Lucifer for demanding they listen to music while they work. It seemed to have drifted them both asleep.

Chloe placed a hand to her heart and glanced down at her outfit, just to make sure it wasn't that disgusting pink dress with tool on the bottom that irritated her legs.

Once assured that she was still in her too big t-shirt and basketball shorts, Chloe turned to Lucifer and eyed him warily. He was a sweating and panting mess and seemed to be in the process of controlling his own breathing.

"Nightmare?" She asked, her voice sounding strained even to her own ears.

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair shakily and chuckled.

"Extremely," He cocked his head to the side and asked."You?"

Chloe laughed humorlessly.

"Oh yeah," She rubbed her eyes and avoided Lucifer's gaze as she spoke, she felt that she wouldn't be able to get her words out if she did. "It was about when I younger, when my dad was alive and when my mom wanted me to become famous."

Chloe leaned back onto the couch and kicked her feet up onto Lucifer's lap. Said man watched as she toyed with the ends of her shirt and whispered;

"Sometimes I forget how...lonely I was as a kid."

It was a while before anyone spoke, the music being all that surrounded them.

Lucifer sank back into his dreams and winced.

He remembered spending eons following orders like a good little soldier. Saying nothing but yes father at your command, your word is my bond. He remembered his punishments being isolated from the family for not doing as he was told, for wanting more, for demanding more.

Lucifer frowned at Chloe and wished she believed him when he said he was the devil.

"You think you had it bad?" He scoffed as he fiddled with her socks still perched on his lap. They were the fuzzy ones Ella got her, they were grey and had blue stars all over them, "Imagine having over forty siblings and two dead beat parents, one of whom is all knowing."

Chloe felt shame well up in her throat and flushed red.

She wasn't so sure about the angel part but she knew Lucifer had a horrible childhood and was just trying to compensate for that. He wouldn't lie to her about that.

"At least you _had_ siblings." She meekly argued, still feeling like an ass.

Lucifer crossed one arm over the other and stared at her through half-lidded eyes. "Chloe, I would sell all my siblings off for a corn chip," Chloe rolled her eyes and stifled a smile. "I'd also kick my father between the legs for nothing."

She actually laughed at that one.

"God, you're the queen of daddy issues it's not even funny."

Lucifer's smile turned mischievous. "Oh yes, and how's your mother?"

Chloe stopped laughing entirely, he knew she had only talked to her mother here and there on the phone. And that she liked to avoid her calls as much as possible, refusing to touch her phone until her mother's call message disappeared completely.

Both adults stared at each other for a while before Chloe grinned and shrugged.

"Touché."

Chloe rolled her eyes as Lucifer preened at the small victory.

Looking around, he briefly considered getting up and checking the time. But the sky was already black and he was so terribly warm. His phone had switched to a classics radio station, and in the end, it was easier to simply lay there next to Chloe.. He slumped back into his couch and worked on taking off his tie with ease.

"Does she know you and your child moved in?" He asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"She didn't even know I lived with Maze, what do you think?" The thought ran through her head, she let her head fall to her hands, "God, if I told her she'd have wedding invitations mailed out a day later."

Lucifer could only snicker and flush pink; beyond grateful Chloe wasn't looking.

They sat there for a while, listening as each song changed and was replaced with a new one. Chloe perked up at one and began singing along.

"Aw, I love this one."

Lucifer listened for a bit and scowled at the melody.

"It's rather depressing is it it?" He said as he listened to the lyrics.

Chloe stopped singing to just glare at him.

"How?" She sat up straighter. "It's literally about a father loving his child."

Lucifer curled up into himself a ball like a stubborn child and Chloe smirked.

"Again, queen of daddy issues."

Lucifer glared at her. " _Again,_ send your mother some change of address cards."

Chloe rolled her eyes and bent down to retrieve a loose blanket on the ground, she wrapped it around her body and curled up into the arm of a sofa. She checked her phone and saw it was three in the morning, three more hours of sleep to go.

She felt her eyelids go heavy and let the music lull her to sleep. Unable to stop the shiver of cold that tickled her spine, she grunted and twisted her body to find warmth. Once she did she settled into the hard surface and inhaled, the familiar scent of aftershave and cologne calming her senses and flooding her brian. 

It only just hit her that she was laying on top of Lucifer, but by then she was already half asleep and he hadn't moved her so clearly he didn't mind. 

Lucifer meanwhile was just glad she couldn't see the tips of his ears, which he knew were a deep red. 

"Comfortable?" His voice rumbled in his chest, making Chloe make a noise in the back of her throat in protest. "Sorry, keep using me as a pillow." \

Chloe grunted. 

As Lucifer listened for the song to come to an end. He reached over and shot off his phone, glad for Chloe's warmth and unable to the mind the slight drool that was leaking out of the corner of her mouth. 

He shut his eyes as well, resting his cheek on top her head and prayed he didn't dream.

 

~.~

 

It seemed as if this day would never come.

Amenideal couldn't help contain his excitement and poked his head through his Father's shoulders, he so desperately wanted to get a glimpse at his new sibling. He carefully tucked his wings into his back and wiggled around to get a better view.

The cherub was shining so bright it was blinding.

"Father," Amenadiel spoke, looking up to meet his Father's intense gaze. "Is that my new brother?"

Amenadiel pointed to the blinding light tucked into his Father's arms. It made a small noise that startled both beings.

He turned to Amenideal and chuckled, His voice ringing out loud against the heavens.

"Yes my son, this is your new little brother, but don't be too loud now," He gestured behind him and added in a whisper. "Your mother is very tired from bringing this little one into the world and needs her rest."

Amedniel nodded -not really understanding what his Father meant- glanced at his brother and added with a smile: "He has a rather large head."

He was proud that he managed to get his Father to laugh. "That he does."

They both watched the angel for a while. Amenadiel turned and tugged on his Father's robes.

"Have you named him yet?"

"No, not yet," He turned the angel in his arms so that Amenadiel could have a better view. "What do you think he looks like?"

Amenadiel Pursed his lips before exclaiming softly. "He looks like a star Father!"

Amenadiel remembered when Father created the first stars, they were misshapen and went out and times and some glowed brighter than others. When he questioned Father about their imperfect design, He merely shook his head and said that He created them just so Heaven wouldn't be so dark. But that He would leave it up to the professional from now on.

Whatever that meant.

"I think so too," He agreed, a gentle smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He looked down and pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek. "My darling Morningstar, you're going to be quite the handful."

Amenadiel bent over and kissed his brothers forehead.

"My beautiful boy." He heard his Father whisper

And then, Samael opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I’m going to be editing this slowly, I don’t want to edit on my phone I’d rather do that on a computer so hold on for that. IK I should edit first but I wanted to give you guys something at least so yeah. 
> 
> Ugh, I think I may need to look for a beta editor oomf 
> 
> Edit: I fixed everything I think, @everyone who said they would be my beta I love you so much thank u :,,,) 
> 
> Follow my insta: _nothing.social.here_
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, thank you, and goodnight.


	7. Horrible Circumstances, I Suppose But Still, It's Nice To See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of answering, Lucifer blew smoke in his face, Michael glowered and murmured a prayer under his breath.
> 
> “This is the last time I do you a favor,” He warned, readjusting his sleeves. “Believe you me.”
> 
> Lucifer laughed into the night, dragging a hand down his face. “ _Favor_ ? Do you consider attacking children and assaulting Azrael as doing me a favor? Because if so, I won’t be missing much.”
> 
> Michaels’ tired eyes turned into irritation at his brother's allegation, here he was, on earth just so his ass of a brother could sit there and judge him?
> 
> Who in the _hell_ did he think he was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the long ass titles that could put fall out boy to shame
> 
> also before everyone starts yelling at me i wanted to go back to my roots and give you guys a long ass chapter bc i love so all so so much i can't even convey how much you have impacted my life ughh i sound like such a loser but idc thank u all so much
> 
> (rant, skip if u want ) 
> 
> THE LUCIFER WRITERS DID MY GIRL CHARLYNE DIRTY, we got like 322423 episodes of filler but none of Azreal?? ok fine, but im changing it, i didn't see the two extra episodes but i saw the end of one of them so i kinda stole the diouloge but not really, so if you haven't seen it either i explain things,,, aLSO i refuse to belive that azreal didn't visit lucifer once like? no okay? so yeah this is my AU and in this one azreal loved her older brother so sos much and ok its been a while since they caught up but she still visted so yeah, also i stole a couple of lines from the iconic 'im the devil' 'no ur not' not too much but shit gets real here, sorry 
> 
> anyways, u didn't come here to listen to me rant so please enjoy
> 
> (follow my insta! _nothing.spe.cial.here_)

“God, Lu I’m sorry, so so sorry.”

The woman who Chloe assumed was Azrael hadn’t stopped sobbing ever since she collapsed onto Lucifer.

She grasped onto his arm like it was her lifeline and buried her face deep in his chest. “Oh god, Sam I’m so sorry,” She cried out, the words muffled. “I’m so so sorry!”

It was unnerving to see Lucifer, Mr. keeps anything that could ruin my outfit ten feet away at all times, cradle the women in his arms tightly. He wiped her cheeks and let her rub her nose across his chest, it made Chloe cringe, but if this really was his sister, then it would make sense why he was so gentle.

“ _Azrael_ , Compose yourself!” He chastised, and like the good gentleman he was, reached into his breast pocket and gave her his red handkerchief. “Come now, you look ridiculous crying like that. Would’ve thought you had more class than that.”

Azrael took the handkerchief and blew into it. “I..I don’t,” She hiccuped. “Not really.”

Chloe couldn’t tell if that was a joke, but Lucifer smiled affectionately either way.

He gently grasped onto her shoulders, running this thumb carefully across it, Chloe had never seen him so at ease or so...soft.

“I missed you.”

Azrael blinked at him, and let out a watery smile. “Missed you more Sam,” She winced and bowed her head.“Sorry, v _Lucifer_ , I forget.”

Lucifer straightened his back, his shoulders squared slightly and his lips trembled for the briefest of seconds. Chloe bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Lucifer attempt to detangle himself from his sister’s arm. Azrael inched away from her brother at his glare, Chloe watched as Lucifer rolled his eyes and actually...ruffled Azrael's hair.

“Oh don’t start crying again Azrael,” He chastised as she glared up at him, adjusting her glasses. “Just don’t make it a hobby, if you want I can wear a name tag?” He teased, condescendingly, petting her hair as if she were a dog.

Chloe watched in awe as Azrael smacked his hand away and as Lucifer stifled a laugh and rocked on. But that wasn’t what was making her stare dumbly, Lucifer was pulling at his tie until it was loose and shrugged it off. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it carelessly onto one of the pews.

(Again, _Lucifer Morningstar_ was casting away his clothes as if they weren’t worth thousands, Chloe rubbed her Reyes to make sure she was seeing right.)

Azrael herself seemed much more stable now and took off the large-cap draped over her shoulders.

“It’s nice to see you again bro,” She smiled timidly up at him. “You haven’t changed at all.”

Lucifer didn’t seem to be paying attention and instead just waved her off, staring intently at her clothes. Before Azreal had walked in with a gray cloak, hiding her features from view, but somewhere it had slipped off and fallen to the wet floor.

Showing off her attire to the judgy eyes of Lucifer.

“Yes, yes whatever. Azrael, what the absolute _hell_ are you wearing?”

Azrael pouted and took a few steps back, clearly upset at the ruined moment. “What? Is it bad?” She asked while studying her outfit. Lucifer made a spinning motion in the air, Azrael compelled. “I think I look nice, don’t you?”

Lucifer walked around, inspecting her carefully. “Kitten sweater? Miss matched collared shirt?” Lucifer listed off. “Red pantyhose? Azrael, mind the pun, but what the holy hell were you thinking?”

Azrael pouted.“I think I look cute!”

Sighing, Lucifer stuffed hands into his pockets. “It’s a curse being the best-dressed sibling.”

“I dunno, Michael could give you a run for your money,” Azrael teased. “The last time he visited earth was 1925 so he showed up dressed to nines.”

Lucifer scoffed and held out his arms. “And what do you think this is? A bloody _robe_?”

Azrael laughed so loud that water from the ceiling began to leak down, landing on both heads.

Neither of them seemed to care.

Their laughter faded into nothing soon after, and whatever kindness was hidden in Lucifer’s eyes hardened. He stepped closer to Azrael and Chloe couldn’t believe how much he utterly _towered_ over his sister.

She tried to picture Amenadiel next to them and try to find the similarities and connect the fact that they were all supposed to be related, but all she could come up with is dark emotional eyes.

Lucifer tilted his head and spoke gruffly. “We need to talk.”

He clearly didn’t want to, that much Chloe could tell.

Ever since he saw his sister he was nothing short of giddy, teasing her and letting her sob and talk. Chloe had never seen that side of Lucifer, he so very rarely let his guard down with her so it was unnerving to see it for himself. But that didn’t mean she wanted it to end, because it had obviously been a long time since they’ve seen each other and they must have been very close.

But it had to be done

Azrael noticed his change in tone and nodded, biting her lip and fiddling it's her glasses out of habit.

“I know.”

They both sat down on a nearby pew, Lucifer sitting across from her cross-legged as Azrael pulled her knees close to her chest and laid her chin on her knees.

“What happened with those children Azrael?”

Chloe, out of habit, got out her phone and began to record.

“Lucifer, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose,” Azrael pleaded, voice frail and sickly. “Honest, I know I’m not good with kids or humans, but I would never hurt them, I mean if Dad didn’t say to.” She faltered, and Lucifer resisted the urge to hold her hand.

It wasn’t fair that Father sent her to do his dirty work, to take the souls of children so that the humans would curse her name but praise _His_. It wasn’t fair to Azrael, who thought she had the best job, all the humans would love her because who didn’t want to go to heaven and rest?

But then Samuel had to go and ruin everything so now everyone feared the cold embrace of death and Azrael was plagued the villain forever in eternity.

Chloe cleaned her ears to make sure she was hearing things properly.

“But I swear I didn’t mean to hurt them! I haven’t used that curse in years, you know that!” Azrael argued.

Lucifer tipped his head up. “Then why did you use it now?”

He hater how much like Chloe he sounded, so much like a cop

“Because Michael wouldn’t back down!” Azreal stood up now, tired of being treated like the bad guy. “He got all mad and I freaked and-”

“ _Michael_ attacked?”

Lucifer found that odd to believe that level-headed, daddy’s little good boy Michael attacked _Azrael_. Even when he threw Lucifer out of heaven, it was only after hours of debating and delegating, he didn’t want to do anything that might make Daddy angry.

But Samuel pushed too hard and Father had enough and commanded Michael to banish Lucifer to hell.

Azrael nodded. “Yeah, he came down and-and he started yelling, and shouting at me to tell him where you lived and I didn’t want to because I thought he wanted to hurt you,” Lucifer's lip turned up and Azrael shook her head. “And you know Michael, he all got mad and started threatening me and saying how he needed to find you and it was important and then he got too close. I told him to stay back, but he didn’t.”

 _That_ Lucifer could believe, Michael was never known for his patience.

“And then he got pissed and tried to use his sword on me and then we started fighting, and I hate fighting Lu, you know that,” Lucifer smiled everyone knew that, that’s why everyone stopped fighting he minute Azrael showed up. “So I thought, ‘Hey, why don’t I just use that strong spell to knock him out since it can’t kill angels’ annnnd you know the rest.” She finished lamely, cracking her fingers to fill the silence.

“Michael saved them?” Lucifer clarified.

She nodded. “Yeah, I can’t touch humans after using that spell, It’ll kill them immediately,” It was a spell father taught her, when he first created the humans and wanted to lessen their pain. He obviously stopped being so merciful as the years went on. “He and Gabe were always good with kids so, he helped really quick, but we had to leave since a few humans saw us and, uh-yeah.”

Lucifer rapped his nails against the wood of the pews, still a dark black from when Trixie painted them.“Can you reverse it?”

Azrael practically levitated off the floor. “Yeah! Of course!” She was already slipping on the dark cloak she had shrugged off before. “I’ll just ask Ella where they’re at and then-”

“How do you know Miss Lopez?”

Chloe bit her tongue so hard she jostled and nearly dropped her phone.

Obviously, Azrael felt the same way because the practically sunk away from her brother, tripping and bumbling over her own words.

“Um, w-well uh,” She fumbled. “What?”

Lucifer 0on. “How do you know about Ella Lopez?” He got up as well, letting himself tower over her, suspicion lodged in his throat. “Don’t think I’ve ever mentioned her, especially not to you, and how did you even know where I lived? I don’t recall giving you a tour.”

Lucifer clenched his fist tight, refusing to let his temper get the best of him. He didn’t want to believe the worst, after all, this was _Azrael_ for god sakes. But the nagging thought that this was all a set up to get him back to hell wouldn’t leave his head.

Azrael wasn’t helping her case very much either, poor thing kept fidgeting from foot to foot as she blinked up at him.

“Um, what?” She asked dumbly.

“ _Azrael._ ”

She winced and began to bite her nails. “You can’t get mad,” She mumbled in a soft voice. “If I tell you, you can’t get mad.”

It was such a childish request, Lucifer almost laughed.

“If you _don’t_ tell me I’ll get mad.”

Azrael grimaced but nodded, burrowing her nails deep into her palm as she forced herself to meet Lucifer’s sharp eyes.

“I just wanted my favorite people together okay?” She blurted.

Lucifer eyed her warily, and without breaking contact, sat back down into one of the pews. Letting one leg cross over the other and reaching deep into his coat for his flask, twisted the cap off and took a swing.

“Explain.” He commanded.

Azrael paced back and forth. “Ella was in a car accident when she was kinda young, and I showed up to do my,” She moved her hands around clumsily. “Ya know… _Job_. But turns out it was just a-”

Lucifer interrupted, disturbed at the thought of Ella’s life cut off too soon. “False alarm.”

Chloe frowned and made a mental note to check with Ella as soon as possible.

“Yeah.” Azrael nodded and kicked at the gravel with her boot. “And I knew I should’ve left but I stayed, I mean, you know Ella. She’s so positive and sweet, and I dunno, she makes you feel good about yourself. You know?” She looked up and beamed, a warm blush tinting her cheeks.

Lucifer looked away in response, glad it wasn’t just him who was sucked into the human's charms. Ella had this way of making you feel special, even for just a moment, it was incredible.

Azrael continued. “So I kept visiting, but turns out it’s weird talking to an angel so I told her I was a ghost instead.”

Lucifer tried to repress a snort. “ _Why_?”

Azrael felt the gravity of the situation disappear, now she just felt she was being teased. “I dunno, to make things easier?” She jabbed a finger into his chest. “A ghost is way easier to deal with than a freaking angel Lu.”

He shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Azrael played with her skirt and bit her lips, doing her best to remain tough. “So after everything, I sent her out here. To be with you.”

The easy-going smirk Lucifer wore was gone now, instead, he straightened up and was glaring mercilessly at her.

“Excuse me?” He rose from his seat. “First Father and now you?” Lucifer spat out, unable to not feel the sting.

Azrael took a step forward, impressed with her self for not cowering.

“Look I...I didn’t do it for you, I did it for Ella.”She exclaimed, tilting her head to the side. “Or, for the both of you, kinda.”

Lucifer stepped back and watched her curiously.

“I knew I couldn’t _really_ be with her, and I obviously couldn’t be with you either, Dad would lose his shit. So I made a compromise.”

He frowned. “Which was?”

Azrael blinked up at him with those pitiful eyes of hers. “That two of my favorite people could be happy together.”

Even Chloe was moved, and she thought both people were batshit crazy.

Lucifer must have felt the same way because no sooner, he rolled his eyes and let his arms hang wide open. A clear invitation that Azrael took immediately, running into him, she forced herself to immortalize this moment. Lucifer curled his arm around her frame and clumsily pet her head.

She grinned, burying her face deeper in his chest. He smiled like strong detergent and expensive cologne, it was different from the ashy, whisky scent she was used to smelling off him.

But it was good.

He looked much different than to what she was used, albeit it had been some time since she last visited (while time in hell struggled to tickby, heaven and earth’s time wouldn’t stop, it made it hard to remember to go down and visit). She was used to him donning large bags under his eyes, tinted red with lack of sleep and the heavy scent of alcohol lingering on his breath.

He still looked tired though, but at least he now didn’t allow his bread to grow out or let his hair stop being plagued with product. Azrael saw his nails painted black and knew she made the right choice in keeping her mouth shut.

Michael though, he still had horrible issues with Lucifer, and when he came down to confront her he looked nothing short of insane. While he did everything to look his best, his hair was a mess and then he was holding his blade to her throat to tell him where Lucifer lives, _now_ Azrael!

We don’t have time!

“Thank you for defending me sister,” Lucifer’s chest rumbled with each word. “But I can handle Michael from here on out.”

Azrael pulled her head back. “Can you? Last time you said that and you-”

“For god sakes, I was two eons old!” He Exclaimed, head lolling with the memory of being beaten to a pulp, his brothers and sisters cheering on. “I was a child and I had to go up against a whole fucking army, no thanks to you.”

Chloe (who still thought both of them were insane) felt that was a tad out of line, even for Lucifer.

Azrael didn’t seem to mind, used to her brother's antics. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled as he gagged and swatted her away.

“Call me if you need backup.”

Lucifer’s gaze hardened. “Cure those children,” He clicked his tongue. “And tell Miss Lopez.”

She turned in her heel and beamed. “Smell ya later Lucifer.”

Azrael was about to uncurl her wings before she spotted Chloe peering at them through a statue, and felt her smile drop.

Chloe couldn't help but freeze as she felt her blood turn cold as the small woman stared intently at her. It was odd when Azrael was talking to Lucifer she as nothing but shy smiles and flushed faces. Now, Chloe couldn’t be any more terrified of the woman, and all she was doing was staring at her.

Azrael blinked out of whatever trance she was in, turned to smile apologetically at Lucifer, and walked out of the church with her head high and her fists clenched.

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding

Lucifer waited until he was sure Azrael had already taken flight before walking out of the rickety building as well. Not even bothering to pick up his jacket or tie, he had hundreds of them at home, and they weren’t even that expensive anyway.

Azreal would look worse than him no matter what.

After a few minutes Chloe got up as well, her legs quivering after sitting for so long but she paid them no mind as she sped out of the church. Her knees buckled under her weight, making her crash down onto one of the pews. She pushed past it though, grumbling to herself she got back up and ran after Lucifer. The sky was still pitch black, and Chloe had to squint to even make out what was in front of her.

But she could recognize that figure anywhere.

Stomping over to him, Chloe wasn’t gentle, instead of tugging at his arm and making him turn over.

Lucifer’s snarl turned to surprise as he stared down at the messy haired woman in front of him.“Detective?” Chloe blew a strand of hair out of her face. “What on earth are you doing here?”

His smile was tender and genuine but Chloe couldn’t let herself fall into that trance again, her heart was pounding and fear was pumping through her veins at breakneck speed.

“I saw her,” Chloe tried to stand tall, but her trembling knees were no help. “I saw her and she-she just showed up! I didn't-I didn’t _hear_ her come in! And I-”

“You saw Azrael,” Lucifer concluded, a spark of fear shooting up his spine. “The angel of death, otherwise known as my sister.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip and dug her nails into her palms. Lucifer’s eyes turned playful and his frown changed into a sharp smirk.

“Where you spying on us detective?” He teased.

Chloe hated his tone, she forgot her fear and glowered at him.“You wouldn’t tell me anything about the case and you just ran out of the hospital,” She flared. “I knew you knew something a-and I had to find out, it’s my job Lucifer I-”

He grabbed onto her shoulders, stopping her from going on. “ _Chloe_ , for the love of father breathe,” He sniggered and looked down on her with pity. “You should have asked to tag along.”

“I did!”

“Really?” He asked, and clicked his tongue, feeling very dense. “Well that's on me then isn’t it?”

Chloe pushed aside his (somewhat) apology firmly. “She’s not the angel of death Lucifer,” She asserted. “Your sister didn’t- _do_ that to those kids, she isn’t talking to Ella as a ghost.”

“ _Or,_ ” Lucifer poked her nose, causing her face to fume. “You could always believe I am who I say I am, the devil, and we can finally move along with our lives,” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, leering at her. “That’s always an option.”

She toyed with the idea for a while, how else would she explain the way she didn’t see or hear Azrael come in? There was no sight of a car, and there was nothing Lucifer could pay someone for that all to be a ruse. That woman genuinely believed she was Azrael and Lucifer was the devil, but maybe she didn’t just believe it.

Maybe it was the truth.

At that thought, Chloe groaned and rubbed her eyes, chopping the brief insane thought as it being three in the morning and the fact that she hadn’t slept for hours.

Honestly, he could have told her he was Santa Claus and she’d believe it, it was stupid to forget who she was dealing with here.

“No,” Chloe said, shaking her head and chuckling. “No Lucifer, you’re not the devil, and your sister isn’t the angel of death. It’s three in the morning and I probably just, I dunno, heard it wrong or something.”

“You aren’t going to believe me until I pull out a tail or horns are you?”

For some reason, Chloe flushed a heavy shade of pink and averted her eyes, twisting her shirt in her hands.

“In any case,” He continued. “It’s rather late, isn’t it? I apologize, my siblings and I don’t really grasp the human concept of time. Let’s get you back to the penthouse and get you into bed.”

Chloe scowled and rammed her hands deep into her jacket, his voice patronizing as if she were a stupid toddler who was up past their past time. She turned on her heel and fiddled around in her pockets to dig up her keys, before remembering in her haste she left them in her purse in her car.

“‘M not tired.” She slurred, stifling a yawn.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Fine then, we’ll go and pick up your child and then do whatever you want for the rest of the day.”

“What about the car you brought here?”

“What about it?”

Chloe didn’t have the energy to tell him that he needed to bring an LAPD issued car back to the precinct, that he literally _stole_ company property. She wanted to ask what would happen to those poor children that are practically dead, will they be alive by the time they get back?

Would his sister save them like she promised she would?

( _“It’s not real Chlo,”_ She told herself, _“But how did she know about Ella?”_ Another part of her mind argued _)_

But the fact that it was three in the fucking morning was daunting on her, the adrenaline that was once-surging through her body was long gone and actually making her long for sleep. But she really didn’t want Lucifer to win, so she grunted when she slid into the car, taking the passenger seat and clipped her seatbelt on.

Lucifer snatched the keys from her purse and started up the car. “Don’t worry about falling asleep, I’m a great driver.”

“I told you Lucifer, I’m not tired.”

~.~

Chloe had slept the whole day away.

She had managed to stay up the whole car ride, only whining and grunting each time Lucifer hit a bump or purposely hit the brakes hard. But from the minute they stumbled into the penthouse (“Jesus Christ, how many fucking floors are there?” Chloe exclaimed, and Lucifer forgot how much she cursed when pissed) and had made contact with the couch she was out like a light.

Dan had dropped off the child sometime in the afternoon, he was a mess, and Lucifer had to scoff. How could he look after the child without breaking a sweat and yet her own father not be able to get stains all over his already messy shirt after looking after her for only a few hours?

He looked away as Dan eyed their apartment, biting the inside of his cheek as he spotted a picture framed of Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie, and Maze all crowded over a game board with blue eyeshadow and broad smiles. It was a while ago when everyone was still on good terms and actually enjoyed each other’s company. Trixie had begged everyone to please come over and have a sleepover, they ended up passing out on Chloe and Maze’s living room rug with lipstick smeared all over their faces.

It was one of the best nights of his life.

He had never seen Maze smile so wide, or Chloe laugh so hard, he himself felt so light it was as if he could float up back to heaven.

Dan hadn’t gone though, he canceled to spend the night with Charlotte and _her_ family instead.

Lucifer could tell the man was agitated, probably resentful of him, so he decided it best to stay clear and move to the kitchen to get the child a snack until he heard the elevator doors ding and saw Dan walk to his small little car. Lucifer decided to pay him no mind, instead, focusing on getting the child a good meal.

Dan thought ramen noodles was good enough of a meal for a child, even Lucifer knew better, and that was saying something.

“Is mom dead?” Trixie asked when they were done eating, propped up on the bar and swinging her legs wildly. “She hasn’t gotten up.”

Lucifer wiped leftover spaghetti sauce off her cheek. “No, only knocked out from exhaustion, don’t expect her to wake up anytime soon.”

She nodded and kicked off the seat, her bare feet padding against the cool marble floors loudly. Lucifer grimaced at the sound and poured himself a scotch, only for the fact that he deserved it after the mess of a day.

Trixie stood above her mother. “Poor mom,” She cooed and kissed her cheek. "Pobrecita, you worked really hard."

Lucifer watched as Trixie climbed onto the couch, into the mess of Chloe’s limbs.

She laid down and Chloe immediately snaked an arm around her waist, bringing her child to her chest and burying her face in Trixie's messy brown hair. Trixie smiled and closed her eyes, wrapped in a thick blanket and her mother, she forgot about everything.

Feeling as if he were watching something not meant for him to see, Lucifer made his way onto the balcony. He clicked his tongue and took out the pack of cigarettes he had been hiding from Chloe, she had told him she hated the smell and that if he kept smoking those things at the rate he did he would be as good as dead by next year.

(He laughed in her face but begrudgingly compiled once she shoved a pamphlet in his face on how kids die every day from second-hand smoke and he groaned at how dramatic she could get.)

But, figuring if he was going to chat with Michael he might as well indulge himself tonight, Lucifer got out his lighter and pressed the cigarette to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and sighed. Looking up he glared at the smoke that dances around before disappearing.

It was dark when Lucifer checked the time, surprised to find it was almost 10 and he had smoked half the pack. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, and if Azrael had been lying about the whole thing he really would let her have a piece of his mind.

But then a tingling sensation appeared on the back of his neck, a cigarette dangled loosely in between his fingers.

He saw wings, brighter than any human gold, and a lean body attached to them. He felt a familiar calm wash over him and could practically hear the pretentious trumpets from his spot even though he knew there was only silence.

“Do not be afraid.” A musical voice purred.

Lucifer looked up at his brother and felt the familiar urge to sock him right in the jaw, he watched as Michael landed on the balcony and took a quick glance around.

Michael knew how much he hated that phrase, Father commanded that they all greet the humans with this before anything. He didn’t then to cower and fear his children, and Michael knew what he was doing when he greeted Lucifer the same he would a human.

Lucifer wasn’t some sputtering little human who pissed themselves at the sight of an angel, he was the devil himself in all his glory.

“Michael.” He grunted, taking a long drag.

“Lucifer,” Michael bowed his head, he sat on the edge of the balcony and pouted when his brother didn’t move. “What? No hug?”

Lucifer took a few seconds to inspect his brother, his much, much more unattractive brother (even though many claimed Michael Rivaled even Lucifer in looks). Michael had chosen to keep his hair neat, his inky black locks pushed back haphazardly with a few strands coming loose. His barrow eyes contained the light green irises that Father blessed him with, his monolids further accentuating the deep color.

Michaels’ skin tone was a cross between the earthy sand and the dark rays of the sun. Lucifer thought it looked as if he went to the beach and got a tan, (but this was Michael, so no, he definitely did not go to the beach.) With dark freckles and moles splattered all around, framing his heart-shaped face and a small nose.

Lucifer scoffed at his brothers choice of attire, Michael might have been dressed elegantly when he met with Azrael but seemed to find no point in carrying out that look with him. To which Lucifer found very insulting. Michael had swapped out his clothes for a simple cream button up shirt, faded black suspenders that held up brown slacks that did nothing to hide his long and lanky legs.

Instead of answering, Lucifer blew smoke in his face, Michael glowered and murmured a prayer under his breath.

“This is the last time I do you a favor,” He warned while readjusting his sleeves. “Believe you me.”

Lucifer laughed into the night, dragging a hand down his face. “ _Favor_? Do you consider attacking children and assaulting Azrael as doing me a favor? Because if so, I won’t be missing much.”

Michaels’ tired eyes turned into exasperation at his brother's allegation, here he was, on earth just so his ass of a brother could sit there and judge him?

Who did he think he was?

Michael got off the ledge and stood in front of Lucifer, slightly taller than him, and scowled. “I attacked no one, if anything, those humans are alive because of me!” He exclaimed, tilting his head up. “And I did not harm Azrael and you know it! I only wanted to know where you were, it was important and she wouldn’t tell me. She probably thought I was going to kill you or something.” He grumbled.

Lucifer ignored the last part. “And so you attacked her?”

Michael repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Lucifer always did that, defend Azreal to the very end as if she were incapable of standing up for herself. Michael vaguely recalled a tattered looking Azrael, cowering behind big bad Lucifer and his large white, imposing wings.

Michael crossed his arms and snorted. “Oh please,” He pointed an accusing finger," Stop acting as if she’s some poor little lamb who can’t fend for herself. She’s the strongest out of all of us and could have killed me easily and you know it. I simply got agitated and she panicked. It was an important message.” He said.

“What? Going to beg me to go to hell?” Lucifer quipped. “Amenadiel tried that and look where he is.”

Michaels' eyes turned pensive and Lucifer thought it was because of the mention of their eldest brother.

But he was wrong.

“It’s about the human who served as mothers’ vessel a couple of months ago.”

His heart stopped.

Lucifer felt the cigarette fall from his open mouth and land on his shoes. He watched as Michael stepped on the bud to put it out and stare at him for a while, unsure of what to do or say. Which was fair, they had never had to deal with death personally (Uriel Uriel Uriel) so neither of them knew how to act.

Lucifer settled on disbelief.

“Charlotte ?”

Michael snapped his fingers, smiling. “ _That’s_ the one, Cain will kill her,” He rocked on his heels, fiddling with his fingers as if everything was fine. “On accident, he was aiming for Amenadiel for putting the curse on him, I think. Which I find unfair since it was his own damn fault.” Michael argued casually.

Lucifer’s bottom lip quivered terribly for a moment. He told Charlotte that she would never again taste the ash of hell or see her worst torture become reality again, it wasn’t a promise exactly, but it was something he told her to keep her going.

He didn’t know if all she had been doing was enough to get her out of hell, he would need to tell Michael to ask Gabe for him.

“You’re lying.”

Michael inhaled deeply, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “Believe it or not Lucifer, but I don’t spend all day sitting on my ass, hoping and praying for the chance to come to earth to see you, all for it to be a hoax,” He laid his head on his fist and stared wide-eyed at his brother. “I know, shocking.”

Lucifer’s frown intensified. “Why are you telling me this?”

“As a precaution.”

“For what?” He asked.

Michael took a moment to choose his word choice carefully, afraid to say anything that might accidentally set off his brother.

“Well, to put it simply, I saw what you would do,” He said, settling comfortably into his know it all role. “More specifically, the result of all your miscommunications finally blowing up in your face. All that drama, death, it really could have all been avoided had you all used your brains for one moment.”

Lucifer didn’t have the energy to argue.

“What happens?” Michael dragged a finger across his lips. “Of course.”

Father forbad any of them from truly revealing the future, it ruined his plans and heaven forbid that ever happened.

Michael lowered his wings.

“She will die, Sam,” He smiled cordially. “But rest assured Amenadiel will bring her home.”

Lucifer looked up, refusing to let hope bloom in his chest so prematurely.

“It is Cain who will pull the trigger, yes, and you will be angry, rightfully so. But do not be the one who kills him,” Michael warned, tenderly grasping his brother's shoulders. “For better or worse you are still an angel, it is our greatest rule brother, do not commit this sin, I beg you.”

Lucifer eyed Michaels’ hand that was still wrapped around his shoulder.

Wanting nothing more than to shove his brother off him, cast him away and spit in his face, Lucifer forced his eyes to meet his brothers. Because how dare he, (after throwing him out of heaven and never visiting in eons) come down and tell him what not to do?

Michael stood tall and imposing, eyes practically gleaming and Lucifer hated that a shiver trailed up his spine, reaching his toes and reminding him that Michael had a sword tucked somewhere.

And was not afraid to use it.

Lucifer scuffed the tip of his shoe.

“ _Fine_.” He barked out.

Michael let out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging in relief. Tugging at the straps of his suspenders, he flicked Lucifer on the forehead. Moving out of the way before Lucifer could retaliate.

“And tell Chloe of your true nature, now,” He stressed out, floating an inch above the ground. “While you still have the chance to explain.”

Lucifer rubbed his forehead tiredly and glared daggers at his brother.

“No.”

“Brat.”

Michael crosses his arms and let himself hang upside down from the air, peering down at Lucifer through thick lashes he waited for his brother to argue. Lucifer repeated the motion and fell back onto one of the thick chairs that he dragged from the inside.

He tilted his head back to look at Michael. “She’s already suspicious, she heard me and Azrael talking.”

Michael smirked. “Good.”

Looking up, Lucifer pinned Michael down with one sharp glare. Michael could have sworn that he saw his eyes bleed red for a brief second.

“Did you know about her?” He practically demanded. “How Father sent her down here?”

Turning to cross his legs over Michael chewed the inside of his cheek. Cracking his knuckles he sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Not the whole time, but eventually, yes,” He shrugged. “That's why I didn’t say anything when Amenadiel came to drag you back to hell. His commands after all.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes, Father does love his fate.”

Michael smiled wide, showcasing two prominent dimples. He snickered and began to fall to the ground, his heels clicking when he landed onto the balcony. Fixing the cuffs of his shirt he rolled his shoulders to further spread out his infamous wings.

Lucifer watched as a feather drifted to the ground.

“Anyways, it’s not as if I didn’t enjoy this, but,” He dusted his pants off and stood over Lucifer. “I must get back, we don’t all have the luxury to sit and play with the humans.”

Beginning to fly, he stopped for a moment.

He turned around and stood on the railing of the balcony, and pointed a finger down at Lucifer. “You owe me.”

Lucifer frowned. “I owe you nothing.”

Michael simpered and shook his head. “Peace be with you, Sam.”

“Oh shove off you prick.”

“And with your spirit.” Michael cooed.

There was a gust of wind, and he was gone.

Lucifer heard the familiar sound of little feet padding behind him, and then there was a face pressed to his hip and two small arms wrapped around his waist.

“Was that your brother?” Trixie murmured into the fabric of his pants, holding tight to a golden feather. “The one you said you hated? Michael?”

Tapping her on the head, Lucifer guided her back into the apartment.

“You should be asleep, it’s late.” He chided. “Go to your room, and don’t tell your mother about this. Not that she’ll believe you, but, still.”

Trixie wanted to object, but one look into Lucifer’s deep eyes and she shut her mouth close. It was clear that he was desperate, wanting Trixie to keep this to herself. Although she didn’t know why it made sense for him to tell her mom. But Lucifer rarely asked anything of her, and she might as well give him this one.

“Okay, can I keep this though?” She held up Michael’s feather. “Promise I won’t tell mom.”

Lucifer snatched the thing out of her hand. “Absolutely not child! That’s dangerous!”

Trixie opened her mouth but shut it when she heard her mother's groggy voice calling out to her. She squealed and threw herself into her mother, digging her head into her chest and giggling when Chloe huffed out in pain. She kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered something in her ear, patting her back and shooting her off to bed.

Lucifer watched as Chloe gently rose to her feet, wobbling under her own weight and stretched. She indolently looked around the room, blearily smiling when she spotted Lucifer leaning against the glass doors, watching her with curious eyes as she made her way towards him. Still wearing her crumpled shirt and ripped jeans, Chloe waved at him before gulping the crisp night air.

“How long was I out?” She asked groggily.

Lucifer chuckled. “The whole day.”

“Of course I was,” Chloe grumbled, slouching her shoulders and looking up at the man. “Thanks for taking care of Trixie Lucifer, I know it wasn’t fair, but I was so out of it.” She thanked, smiling.

He only nodded, tapping against the railing before turning to her. Deadly serious.

“Detective I have to tell you something.”

Chloe looked up at him and sighed, fixing her hair up into a neat braid. “Lucifer it’s fine I know you ate Trix’s Lunchables, I don’t care. Just make sure you buy some next time because I-”

“ _Chloe_.” Lucifer interrupted, his voice making her freeze. “It’s important, and a long time coming.”

She nodded, silently telling him to continue, and soon her hand was on his knuckles and he hated what he was about to say, wishing he could postpone this for just a little bit longer.

“I _am_ the devil.”

Chloe blinked dumbly at him, her thumb frozen above his hand and Lucifer thought he had finally gotten through to her. Surely after everything she had witnessed something in her had snapped into place.

But she shook her head and the corners of her lips tugged up.

“No you’re _not_ ,” She chided as if he were a child who just told her he was a unicorn or a dragon. Reaching out she gently placed her hand on the back of his neck, he froze under her warmth. “Not to me.”

Lucifer wished he were dead.

Well, maybe not dead, but at least not here anymore. Because Chloe was wrong, she thought he was some delusional asshole who pranced around in suits. She didn’t know, or maybe didn't want to, but that still didn’t mean he deserved her.

He didn’t deserve to be looked at with so much warmth, as if he were the moon and the stars- no scratch that, as if he were the whole fucking _galaxy_. Lucifer knew he wasn’t worthy of her faith, of her persistence in unintentionally redeeming him. He hated that she was so stubborn, so impossibly dense sometimes that she wouldn't believe it until it was shoved right in her face.

What would he have to do to get her to open her eyes and finally-

Chloe reached out her hand to cup his cheek, stood on her toes and let her mouth rest on his.

Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore.

He shoved his hand through her messy hair, bringing her head closer to his and groaning when their lip finally met. Melting into one another, Lucifer hated how his heart fluttered with each passing second.

It was like the kiss at the beach, except better. In every way, as that one was shy and new this one was familiar and desperate. It was amazing, it felt as if he were flying, and he should know.

And for the hundredth time in their lives, Chloe’s phone rang, the melody effectively running the moment for good.

She groaned as she pulled back, her lips raw and her face flushed. Lucifer shot her a sly smirk as she watched her swat his arm and attempt to strengthen her hair.

“Decker,” Chloe answered gruffly.

Lucifer watched as her face paled and those big blue eyes stared up at him, tears beginning to fill them. Her face contorting to one of horror as she listened in. Biting her lip and continued to nod along to whatever the other person was saying, in a daze.

And for the hundredth time in his life, Lucifer wished Michael wasn’t right all the damn time.

Two minutes later and Chloe was lowering down a trembling hand, her legs following suit as Lucifer guided her to a chair. She sat down and gripped his arms, staring incredulously up at him.

“Charlotte's been shot.” She whispered, barely audible.

Lucifer scowled and felt something nip at his neck, Michaels words echoing in his ears the longer he watched as Chloe curled up into herself. Legs bouncing wildly as her nimble fingers began to trace the patterns of her worn out jeans.

An idea came to mind as his back began to cry out in pain, a horrible and overall insane idea but it was all he had.

Lucifer knew he had to prove himself to Chloe, and unfortunately, this time had to be as good as any.

It wasn’t fair he had to do this right after she got the news, he knew that. But he much rather get this over and done with _now_ rather than Pierce find a way to use this against them, at least that was what Lucifer told himself.

“Chloe look at me,” He pleaded, falling to his knees in front of the woman, grasping her hands tight into his. “I know you’re processing the news, but I need you to believe me alright? I need to prove it to you.”

“Lucifer, what’re you talking about?” SHe choked out, still fighting the urge to start crying. “Charlotte's dead, we need-”

He grasped their hands tighter. “Please detective, one minute, please.”

Standing up, Lucifer took a good few steps backward and watched as Chloe blindly nodded, still in a daze and blinked back hard. She unraveled her hair and watched as Lucifer rocked back and forth, his fingers fiddling in the air as he stared down at her.

This was it, a voice told him, this was it. He was finally going to work up the courage to prove what she still refused to believe. Lucifer clenched his fists and sucked in a breathe in between his teeth. His neck and back muscles were crying out in pain the longer he stood there, his wings itching to escape.

She looked up, eyes watering, and Lucifer knew he had to do this.

He unraveled his wings, his back crying out in relief as this feathers relished in the crisp night air. Dancing in the wind, grateful to be free out in the sky rather than tucked away in his back.

Chloe’s eyes flooded with tears her mouth gaping open, Lucifer quickly shrugged his wings away.

He knew what he had been expecting, wide-eyed and open mouths along with justified screams and maybe even a string of curses if he were lucky. And Lucifer was satisfied to see Chloe check off half of the list, he was just waiting for her to bolt out of there, dragging a kicking and screaming Trixie with her. And vow to never come back, telling him to go back to hell.

He was just waiting now.

It was a while before she moved when she did she rose slowly, shut her eyes closed and began to even out her breaths. Raising a hand to her heart, Lucifer listened as her ragged breaths lessened until she was finally breathing normally again, still not looking up at him. Chloe inhaled, rubbed her temples and let out a shaky breath and finally looked up at him.

Lucifer was expecting her to burst into tears, ready for her to scream in his face and run away, to never see him ever again.

A small part of him was disappointed when all she did was peer up at him through her lashes, lips a thin line. Her eyes were no longer red and blotchy looking, she stood tall and rigid, appearing much taller than normal.

He didn’t miss her trembling hands though.

“We need to get to Charlotte,” Her voice was steady, rock solid. “I can't deal with this right now.”

Lucifer bowed his head. “Very well.”

Chloe didn’t bother waiting, she turned on her heel and began looking for her coat and keys, muttering to herself, occasionally glancing back at Lucifer and flinching each time she saw he hadn't moved.

Sighing, he got out his phone and made an urgent call to Ella, asking if she could watch over Trixie for a while. He explained everything quickly, glossing over major details and not bothering to ask if Azrael revealed herself yet. He stiffened when he heard Ella’s sobs but continued to press on, she accepted and Lucifer hung up.

Chloe was leaning near the door, having heard every word and nodded, walking over to the elevator she pressed the button and didn’t hesitate in walking in, seemingly waiting for him to enter. Lucifer couldn't help but feel the slightest bit hopeful, maybe she had warmed up to the idea in record time.

He walked over to the elevator and happily got in, but any hope he had faded the minute he saw Chloe pressed tight into a corner, her body twisted away from him and ignoring him completely. He didn’t miss how she stayed far away from him, flinching every time he coughed or stepped closer.

As they made their way to the parking lot, Lucifer couldn’t believe it, but he wanted nothing more than for Michael to be right.

~.~

Azrael sat perched on one of the gargoyles of a church, her feet dangling off the edge as her wings wrapped around her body for warmth.

After she made a quick trip to the hospital, she uttered a long forgotten prayer and before she could blink, the kids were crying for their parents. She made a mad dash out of the hospital, letting her wings carry her as far away as they would take her

There was no point in going back up, she figured Mike would be looking for her, probably to yell at her for being such a screw-up. If she was lucky he wouldn’t tell Dad until they both made it up there, at the thought she groaned. Such an embarrassing thing to have to deal with, your older brother snitching on you to your all-knowing Father.

How pathetic.

Azrael was essentially waiting for the dramatic horns to declare the arrival of the angel Michael or wait, was that Gabriel’s thing? Either way, she was counting the seconds to her brother's arrival.

She felt a gust of wind trail up her spine, and golden feathers stroke her chin, she looked up and grinned at her brother.

“Hey, Mikey.”

Michael stiffened at the nickname but still lowered himself. He dusted the ledge before sitting down, nodding in her direction.

“Hello, Azrael.” He huffed out

She tugged the loose ends of her short bob, still uncertain how mad he was at her. Micheals’ anger ranged from peeved to batshit insane, and very rarely was there an in between. Azrael wasn’t one to hold grudges though, so she figured she should be the one to make the first move.

“Sorry for freaking out.” She apologized.

Michael eyed her for a bit, before melting and messing up her hair. “I apologize for overreacting as well,”

Azrael grinned at his formality and watched as the wind rearranged his hair.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

The words carried out into the air, Michael didn’t seem to notice her anxiety though, he only shrugged coolly and looked up at the night sky.

You could hardly see any stars down here.

“Hard to say.”

Azrael nodded along, before shifting around and beaming. “Isn’t she pretty?”

“The miracle?” Michael asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Azrael nudged his arm. “She _has_ a name you know.”

Michael chuckled and recalled the sleeping woman with tousled blonde hair with a little girl pressed to her side staring at him. He had seen her in passing before, stealing quick glances here and there while on earth. Nothing too special or remarkable about her, and yet Lucifer thought the absolute world of her.

“Chloe,” He whispered, trying it out on his tongue. “Never would have pegged her as the one to tame our brother.”

An LAPD detective and single mother being the one to get their jackass of a brother to calm down was enough of a joke to tell their siblings when he got back.

They’d never let him live it down.

Azrael kicked her feet back and forth. “What’s gonna happen next?”

“Wait and see.” Michael teased, grinning.

She frowned and began to pick at her skirt, despair beginning to consume her whole again. What Michael and the rest of her siblings found entertaining wasn’t usually the most moral of things.

“Are they gonna be okay? Should I help them? Or should-”

Michael held up a finger.

“Have you already cured the children?” He asked, voice slow and somewhat condescending.

Azrael flushed pink. “Yes.”

“Then your part is done,” He said, crossing his arms and looking away. “Many things will not change Azrael, some choices don’t matter, you know that.”

She bit her lip and blinked fast. “I know, but I just” She groaned. “Just wish I were human sometimes, you know?”

Michaels answer was instantaneous, he clutched tight at the cross necklace that danced across his chest.

“No,” He glanced at Azrael. “I enjoy who I am, what I represent.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away. “You’re just like Lucifer.”

“Samuel.” He corrected.

“ _Lucifer_.”

Michael chortled and continued looking up at the sky, sighing once Azrael spoke up again. For all her talk of being rather shy, she certainly had no issue asking him questions. But Michael had to admit that he preferred this Azreal to the vicious and terrifying woman holding his neck in her hands. Power dripping from her figure as she stared down at him, telling him to leave Lucifer alone.

Yeah, he really favored this one.

“But seriously, do you actually know what’s going to happen or are you just being you?” She held up her hands.“No offense.”

Michael laughed but couldn’t fault his sister, he did have a habit of leading people on.

“I do,” And with that, he tilted his head up to the sky. “Although entertaining, I feel things could have gone better. Could have been less dramatic in my opinion.”

“I thought you said we couldn’t change things sometimes.”

He smirked. “Only certain things, you know that better than anyone.”

She did, knew all too well that humans always did all they could to keep living.

She always got the job done though.

“So, everyone’s going to be happy?” Azrael asked, smiling.

Michael watched his sister with weary eyes, wondering how she could be so naive after seeing so much death? It was unbelievable, a little pathetic, but mostly heartbreaking that she still had so much faith.

And that he had to be the one to crush it.

“No.”

Azrael glowered at her brother and felt her temper rise. “Then what was the point of coming down here at all Mike?”

She wanted to scream when all he did was shrug and shoot her a knowing smile.

He could be such an ass sometimes.

“Hopefully to make life easier for my dear brother,” Michael said. “Though I have to admit, it was wonderful coming back. Horrible circumstances I suppose.”

Azrael curled up. “Yeah.”

Michael stood up to take off before starting intently at Azrael's collarbone.

“Where’s your cross?”

She froze and began to sputter out excuses, he only waved them away. It was to be expected after all, that Azrael Begin to adapt Lucifer’s distaste for their family, it only made sense. They were so close as children, always stuck to each other, and if you wanted to find Lucifer you looked for Azrael.

Michael held up rosary beads, a beautiful shade of brown with gems decorated along it.

“Regain your faith in Father sister,” He handed them to her, careful to not accidentally drop them. “Wouldn’t want you to end up like our brother dearest would you?” Michael teased, watching as Azrael toyed with the beads.

He crouched down quickly, pressing his forehead to his sister’s. “Let them be Azrael,” He murmured. “There is nothing left for you to do.”

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Michael smiled warmly at his sister, watching as Azrael blinked back tears. He beamed down at her and let his fingers trail down the sides of her face, the familiar warmth he possessed transferred over to Azrael. She smiled and adjusted her glasses, watching as he began to fly away, hands stuffed into his pockets and winked slyly down at her. A smooth grin gracing his lips as he inhaled the smog scented air.

There was a gust of wind, a golden swift of air and he was gone.

Azrael knew she should really get going, but for the life of her, she couldn’t move from her spot. She just wanted to make sure everything worked out, that everything went smoothly. She knew something was going to happen, so she might as well stay to see it all play out.

She strained her ears for any noise and flinched when she heard the faint sound of a bullet leaving a gun. She made a cross and clapped her hands together in prayer. A good few minutes later and she spotted her oldest brother flying, with a woman, dead in his arms.

She wanted to fly over and take the woman out of his arms, but she knew better. Azrael knew where he was taking her, whether she earned her place in the pearly gates or no, Amenadiel wouldn’t rest until the woman was in heaven.

She knew that.

Azrael knew she couldn’t do anything, she had her orders and something deep in her gut craved for her to follow them. It was programmed in her, in all her siblings.

Except for Lucifer, he cut those wires out long ago.

When he offered her his hand, white wings stroking her back as he pleaded for her to join his side. They were stupid kids who wanted more and who didn’t, couldn’t, know any better. Samuels dark eyes bore into hers as they stood on the edge of heaven, his calloused hand opened out to hers.

Come on Rae Rae, they can’t take us both down.

Azrael blinked away the memory, she had said no, and that was that.

She could only watch as Chloe and Lucifer made their way to the crime scene, speeding along the highway and their siren blaring. Lucifer told her that Peirce was the one to blame, Chloe hated that she believed him.

From her spot, she could almost see Cain leaving the crime. See him staring at his hands and at the metal weapon, he didn’t mean to shoot, honestly, he _didn’t_. A plan was already forming in his head as he tried to figure out how to get out of the mess. He should have left when he had the chance.

Why did he have to be an idiot and let Lucifer convince him to stay?

Azreal could almost _hear_ Mazes’ reckless driving as she made her way down the highway. Maze dialed Linda as fast as she could, bursting about how Charlotte died and everything was going to hell and can we just move the fuck on? Seriously what the hell are fighting for? _Amenadiel_? Shit, you can have that mofo, all I wanted was you to be my friend and not be a backstabbing bitch.

So fuck you, I get free therapy.

She turned off her phone and called Chloe, demanding she tells her the location. Maze growled when Lucifer answered but didn’t argue any further when he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Code Apocalypse Maze,” Lucifer whispered.

She would nearly crash at the shock, but still, keep on driving.

Azrael shut her eyes at the overload, hating her gift, hating her life, hating herself. She clutched her head tight and knew she should really be there for Ella when she found out. It was the last she could do for the woman, really.

But Michael told her to mind her own business.

And Azrael was nothing, if not a loyal soldier.

~.~

Gabriel bit her nails as she waited for Michael to arrive.

She knew it was a disgusting habit but for the life of her, it was impossible to stop. Fiddling with the end straps of her rose-colored headscarf didn’t relieve much of her stress, and tapping on the heel of her staff was more annoying than calming. She bit her lip and let her thick lashes kiss her cheeks as she inhaled deeply through her nose.

He had taken far longer than needed, and if she found out that he was off having the tune of his life while she was up here waiting for him like an idiot then there would be hell to pay.

She grinned at the unintentional pun before sighing in relief once her brother came into view.

Limiting her speed only to a brisk walk, Gabriel couldn’t help the edginess that appeared in her voice.

“How’d it go?”

Michael dusted off his shirt and smirked. “We’ll see,” He threw it away. “He told her though, showed his wings so that’s a start.”

Gabriel nodded, baby blue eyes narrowing. “Did you tell him that it was _my_ plan?” When Michael bent to tie his shoe, she grabbed her staff and jabbed him hard in the side. “Jerk!”

Michael grunted and rubbed his tender side carefully.

“You should’ve been the one to go down there then!”

She huffed. “Father needs me here, you know that.”

And would he throw a fit if He found out that His precious little Gabriel had snuck out from under his thumb to warn _Lucifer_ of all people.

Michael eyed his sister carefully, she was draped in a loose-fitting silk and lace dress. The garment falling to her feet and spilling ruffles everywhere, a light misty rose tint, with small golden embroidered patterns decorating the front. Her cream wings settling on her back as she toyed with the large staff in her long, slender fingers.

Her dark, smooth skin reminded him of the earthy soil, he chose not to tell her that. Afraid it would make her wack him again for making her miss out in the chance of seeing earth again, of seeing the humans again.

Gabe truly loved them.

Shrugging his wings away, Michael simpered. “Azrael said hi by the way.”

Gabriel only sulked. “Ugh, she’s so lucky Father doesn’t care where she goes so long as she gets a job done here and there.”

Michael wondered if he should tell her that Azrael looked a mess when he left, her short bob wild and the bags under her narrow eyes growing darker by the minute. The poor thing was growing thinner and frail by the minute, her job clearly taking it out of her.

He only crossed his arms and shrugged. “He’s much more lax with her being on earth than anyone else, you know that.”

Sighing, Gabriel continued to bite her nails and tap her foot impatiently. Any second now, he should have been here by now.

She frowned when she bit too hard and her nail fell off.

Michael caught her and tisked, like a disappointed parent to their child.

“Stop doing that, it’s bad for you.”

Gabe deadpanned before gasping. “ _Really_? You don’t say!” She spat out, turning around stiffly before feeling her entire body freeze up.

Black wings came into her view, and soon, both she and Michael were left gaping up at their elder brother. His very presence commanding their attention, and he hadn’t even noticed them yet:

Gabriel stared at her brother for a good minute, crystal blue eyes squinting and curved back straightening as she regarded the tall man in front of her.

“Hello, Amenadiel.” She murmured.

His eyes met hers, finally leaving the woman’s face. They drifted to Michael, and back to Gabriel, and then soon to his surroundings.

Gabriel continued. “Long time no see brother, welcome.”

Michael inched closer, smiling broadly. “And you brought a friend I see.”

Mechanically, Amenadiel brought the woman closer to his chest, her hair flipping in the movement.

Gabe held her hands up. “Well, you know what Father says,” She smiled.“All are welcome.” Gabriel’s drawled out

Everyone froze when the woman stirred and cracked an eye open.

She screeched, and Gabriel felt another nail fall off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Pobrecita_ : Poor dear 
> 
>  
> 
> guys ily but this chapter took a lot out of me, 
> 
> im looking at my google docs and with the scenes, extra lines, and everything i added last minute this is 29 pages and yikes where did it all go??? but this is all a long way of saying please don't expect a new chpater any time soon, i just wanted to get this out now to thank you all for everything, please comment and tell me what you guys think, but just know you won't be seeing much of me any time soon 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and goodnight
> 
> (follow my insta! _nothing.social.here_)
> 
> Happy New Year guys :)


	8. And In Death, We Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe turned to the woman in front of her and sighed. 
> 
> “So...you’re a demon?” She asked, voice firm and stable - going against her wild eyes and rumpled look. 
> 
> Maze eyed the human carefully and made sure to choose her words delicately. A freaked out Chloe Decker was entertaining, but only for a few minutes. And right now, the woman was tethering dangerously close to bat shit insane. 
> 
> “A really nice one,” Chloe raised an eyebrow incredulously and Maze sighed. “Okay not nice, but I’m not as bad as I used to be.” 
> 
> Lucifer snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***gives you all shirts that say 'I waited 4 months for an update and all I got was this shitty chapter'***
> 
> honestly guys i don't deserve you, im just so sorry for taking so long jfc, ive been feeling horrible these past few months and there's no greater excuse i can give other than i was completely unmotivated to write, im so so sorry but it's the truth. 
> 
> I wanted to include so much other scenes (sneak peek for next chapter) like Lucifer's full explination, Eve showing up, Azreal/Chloe talk, but then i finished this scene and realized it was almost as large as the last chapter, and i don't want to cram everything in there so i decided to break it up.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for putting up to me, and i promise to focus more on updating quicker
> 
> hnnng thank you guys, ily you all so so much. 
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> follow me on insta!: _nothing.spe.cial.here_

The minute they arrived at the scene, Chloe sprang out of the still moving car -with as much grace as one could manage when trying to run away from the actual fucking _devil_ \- and refused to be anywhere _near_ Lucifer. 

She said as much when they started pulling in. Although _“Stay the hell away from me Lucifer. I mean it, don’t even come near me.”_ did sound a tad bit vague, at least to Lucifer it did.

Still, he didn’t mind, or at least, he _pretended_ not to.

He busied himself with parking the car and shuffling out of it, taking to watching as Chloe shoved past dozens of people, officers and nosy onlookers alike. 

She didn’t even stop to wait for Lucifer to catch up. 

He got out, fully prepared to chastise her- it was second nature for him to whine about how she wasn’t being a good partner and abandoning him- before he worried his lip between his teeth and stuffed his hands deep in his pants pockets to keep his mouth shut. He took to waiting for Maze and being on the lookout for Pierce. 

The absolute _fucker_.

Lucifer sucked in a breath and forced himself to press against the car door in an attempt to calm down. Now wasn’t the time to blow a fuse and ruin everything. He made it his mission to sit and wait patiently for Maze like a good little devil. 

And thoroughly _forced_ himself to avoid looking at the dead woman spread out on the ground. He knew he would only cause a scene, and that was the last he wanted. 

He took to watching Chloe dive deeper into the fray, surprised she hadn't turn around.   
~.~ 

Meanwhile, Chloe practically forced herself not to turn back around with each step she took. . 

The minute she opened the car door and her foot hit gravel she took off. Because she knew if she were to stop for even a second, she would cave and ask Lucifer to join her. 

And that was the absolute last thing she needed. 

So instead, she figured she would actually do her job and focus on the woman laying eerily still on the pavement than on her own issues. 

It hit her all over again that it was _Charlotte_ who was dead with a bullet lodged in her chest. 

Her blonde tresses were splayed across her face, failing to cover her wide, terrified blue eyes that were facing the heavens. A pool of blood was gathering around her, and it seemed to keep spreading as the seconds ticked by. Her hands were spread out - a clear sign she was taken by surprise and had attempted to hold onto something- and Chloe made a mental note to ask Ella to check if her skull cracked during the impact. 

Speaking of the forensic scientist, Chloe bit the inside of her cheek and looked around. Tapping her foot on the ground impatiently; Dan and Ella have yet to show up and time was ticking down. 

God, she was feeling the beginning of a migraine coming on just _thinking_ about how she was going to deal with Dan. She had made sure to call Ella in advance and pleased with her to warn him, and to be a buffer for the man if he needed it. 

And knowing Dan, he would. 

Chloe saw that there was still no one moving around Charlotte, and halted a passing medic and asked for a pair of gloves. 

They looked at her with wry eyes - which, she guessed, _was_ sort of fair. She _had_ after all, just woken up and rolled out in a messy button up and wrinkled pants. Not to mention she didn’t bother to fix her smeared mascara or run a brush through her hair at all. And had it been any other day, Chloe was sure she would judge someone who dared to walk onto a crime scene looking like she did, but _still_.

All it took was a flash of her badge and a particularly menacing glare and in less than a minute Chloe was slipping on latex gloves and squatting down to search Charlotte. 

She would check for marks or any other bruises, any further evidence of an attack that she could possibly find. Then she would swiftly look through Charlotte's pockets and pat her down, making sure they hadn’t missed anything. Chloe told herself she would make it quick and painless, with enough time to track down Pierce and question him. 

Efficiency thy name is Chloe Decker. 

Satisfied with her plan, she adjusted her hair into a taut ponytail and blew the stray pieces out of her face. She cracked her neck and groaned as the pressure dripped out of her body. Chloe was left to blink down at Charlotte, repeating her plan over again in her head like a mantra. 

Search the body, pat her down, don’t mess with the bullet wound or any blood. 

Simple enough.

At least, that was what she told herself. 

Once she was crouching, fully facing Charlotte, Chloe had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep her stomach at bay. Bile was steadily rising up her throat, threatening spill out of her body, forcing her to remember that all she had eaten was a stale bagel Lucifer left out for hours and a bottle of water. 

Thank god - or not, he was _real_ after all. But whatever, everything’s _fine_ \- for that at least, 

Hunched over, Chloe couldn’t help but feel like an overemotional, inexperienced rookie on their first case.

Which was absolutely ridiculous.

Chloe had seen much more grisly scenes. Hell, she saw a grown man burnt to a crisp and nailed to a cross. And even then she only needed three minutes to get her breathing back to normal and get used to the smell- as much as she could anyway. 

Except that this time she knew the woman that was lying lifeless on the ground. This woman had attempted to create a better life for herself, she had marched down to the precinct and asked for a chance to redeem herself and her actions and nothing more. Even if it was difficult, _especially_ if it was difficult. 

Chloe's vision began to blur. 

This was he was her _friend_. 

And she's dead. 

The bullet hole was practically screaming at her, it seemed to skip around while chanting _“Notice me, notice me!”_ but how could you _not?_. It stood out prominently against Charlotte's' white clothes, her freshly pressed button-up absolutely ruined. And if Chloe concentrated hard enough- and shoved past the metallic, tangy smell of blood- she could almost _taste_ the rich perfume Charlotte loved so much. 

Mechanically, Chloe lowered herself further to the ground so that her knees came close to meeting Charlotte's cheek. Her fingers twitched achingly to close Charlotte's eyelids shut.

Then it would seem as if she was only asleep, minus the pool of blood and bullet wound of course. 

Chloe sucked in a breath through her teeth and tenderly grazed Charlotte's pale cheek. The tips of her gloved fingers made the briefest of contact, and she withdrew so forcibly she fell back on her ass with the sudden realization that she couldn't do it. 

She _couldn’t_ do it. 

She could walk away from the devil like nothing, but _this?_

Apparently not. 

Stumbling away on weak legs, Chloe felt her knees buckle under her after only taking a couple of steps. Soon she found herself dry heaving on the side of the road into a patch of grass. Mortification flooded her senses as she choked up nothing, only managing to cause a scene and giving her coworkers something _else_ to hold over her head.

Her hair fell out of its tie and tickled her face, but Chloe didn’t have the energy to bush them aside as she rested her forehead on the grass. She was just barely getting her breathing under control when she felt someone sink down to the ground next to her. 

Sweaty fingers were trailing up her neck, cupped her jaw, gathered her hair, and held them up and out of her face. Chloe's spine stiffened at the contact, but then a familiar, honey-sweet voice spoke up and she soon relaxed. 

“Hey Chlo, it’s me, don’t freak out,” Ella cooed in her ear as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. “Do you...um, need to go at it again?” 

Chloe was about to shake her head no -dry heaving _once_ in front of her colleges was more than enough, thank you- but her stomach churned horribly and the water she chugged down earlier came rushing back up, and out of her throat. 

Ella didn’t recoil or make any noise of disgust as she watched her friend reject liquid out of her body. She herself had been in that same position too many a times to have the right to be grossed out. 

She pulled out a crumpled up napkin from her back pocket and wiped away the stray liquid that dribbled down Chloe’s chin.

“Lucifer called and asked me to stay with Trix, but...I-I needed to be here so I called your mom instead,” Ella finished by running her nails through Chloe’s scalp and smiling sheepishly. 

“Hope that’s okay.” She added. 

Chloe nodded - even if she really wasn’t looking forward to explaining to her mother why she was living with _Lucifer_ of all people- and shot Ella an appreciative look. She leaned back and crawled onto her feet, Ella was there as sort of a crutch to help guide her back up. 

The two women wobbled over to the bustle of medics and detectives alike, taking to leaning against an ambulance with a clear shot of Charlotte's unmoving body. 

“That’s her,” Ella muttered. 

She leaned onto Chloe, tucking her head underneath the other woman's’ neck. 

“Yeah,” Chloe rasped, her throat sore and irritated. 

She coughed roughy-slightly flustered that she had actually thrown up, needed Ella's help to stand, and now her voice sounded like she smoked twelve packs a day- in an attempt to clear it. 

“That’s her.” She said and nodded to Charlotte's unmoving body. 

Ella’s bottom lip trembled dangerously.

Chloe grimaced at the oncoming tears that were no doubt on the brink of forming in the forensic scientist eyes. Although Ella made sure that she was always strictly business -boarding on cheerily morbid as she poked and prodded dead bodies with a grin; chatting about what she did over the weekend and how she needed to go shopping for new knitting supplies- this was different. And Chloe wouldn’t at all blame Ella for shedding a few tears, she even turned her head a bit to give the younger woman some privacy. 

But Ella didn’t cry.

Instead, she took to inhaling through her mouth and cracking her neck and fingers. Muttering something about how she would need to make an appointment as soon as possible with her therapist. She began blinking so rapidly Chloe thought she was having a fit. 

“Okay, I really can’t freak out here,” She stated, deliberately moving out of Chloe’s arm slowly. “Can you stand? Cause I don’t wanna let you go and you just like...fall on your ass or something.” Ella joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Chloe chortled.

“I’m fine,” She said as she squared her shoulders. 

Ella looked unconvinced. 

To prove her point, Chloe took a couple of steps forward on her own. Although it _had_ taken a bit of more effort than necessary to make her steps even and to not fall straight onto her face. Still, Chloe turned to thank her friend and gently rubbed her shoulder blades in what she could only hope was comfort. 

Chloe tilted her head and forced a smile. “Thanks for helping me El, I seriously owe you.” 

Ella waved her away. “Honestly Chlo, chill. You’ve saved my ass so many times, I’m just paying you back.” She bumped their hips together and let out a panicked squeal when Chloe lost her footing for a moment. Ella held onto Chloe's wrist to balance her out.

“Shit, sorry!” She apologized, a pink tint rising to her cheeks. 

Chloe smiled and finally looked around. 

Fixing her button up, Chloe focused on her surroundings and noticed that Dan had yet to show up. She would have thought that he would have been the first person hovering over Charlotte. Or at the very least would be being held back by other detectives, being forced to calm down. 

Chloe tapped Ella on the shoulder. “Hey Ella, where’s Dan?” 

The woman noticeably bristled, an embarrassed blush began to pool around her cheeks the longer she squirmed under Chloe’s stare. She felt as if she were twelve again and her mother was about to give her the classic; I’m-not-mad-I’m-just-disappointed speech. 

“I left him over by the car,” She muttered, mortified that she had so clearly disregarded the _one_ think Chloe asked of her. “It’s just-I saw you doubled over and-“

“It’s fine Ella,” Chloe cut in, just a tad bit too forceful. She grinned as an apology. “Can you just make sure he doesn’t get to close? I don’t want him messing up any evidence,”

It could have gone unsaid, but Chloe wasn't really in that nice of a mood. 

“Got it,” Ella nodded, stepping away from Chloe fully. She turned and looked at the ground before asking “Do we have any leads?”

Chloe bit her cheek so hard, blood slowly flooded in her mouth. 

Lucifer's words from before were still ringing loud in her ears. How Peirce was Cain and he was cursed to walk the earth for eternity, and the one who pulled the trigger. 

_"I'm afraid Charollete simply got involved in the crossfire of a pissing contest,"_ Lucifer had told her from his seat. His eyes for once never leaving the road ahead of him. _"I'm afraid I don't know much of the details, I haven't exactly been keeping up with my brother. But if I were to take a guess it has something to do with the fact that Cain isn't all too pleased with my brother for giving him the mark."_

She had only nodded then, unable to say anything in fear of accidentally screaming. 

Chloe took Ella's hand in hers, it was surprisingly calloused-she noted dumbly.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you when we're all together." She said with her eyebrows pinched close together. 

Ella nodded -understanding completely because of course. It was _Ella_ after all - and turned to head back to where she parked her car. Dan's familiar head poking out from the mass of people, but she left him for Ella to deal with. 

Right now she had to find Maze. 

Hopefully, the woman -demon, was it?- would have a flask on her. 

~.~

Lucifer, meanwhile, was counting the minute for Mazikeen to make her entrance. 

He always knew when she was close by or fast approaching. 

A tingling sensation in the back of his neck would pulse and diffuse throughout this entire back. Of course, once the demon showed it would disappear and he was left with the ghost of it on his skin. He never questioned it or even asked Maze if she experienced something similar when it came to him. He figured this happened after she vowed herself to him, allowing their souls -or her lack thereof- to be forever intertwined.

Lucifer couldn't deny that he was reassured in knowing the sensation was picking up. He could almost _hear_ the demon speed through traffic, insults enough to make even _he_ blush bleeding out of her tongue. 

A wry smile settled across his face and he began to count down from sixty. 

Just as he was counting down from three, a black CR-V pulled up -not at all mindful of the dozens of people gathered around. It parked diagonally, the door slammed open and shut, and out popped Maze.

A very distraught and _fuming_ Maze; dressed head to toe in leather and murder reflecting in her eyes. 

She marched over to Lucifer without even the slightest hint of hesitation, elbowing past people who dared to get in her way. Gone was the familiar elegance in her step, instead the demon seemed to disregard any sort of grace entirely the longer she glared at him. Lucifer remained stoic as the demon advanced closer, it was rather dangerous to do so, he knew that. 

But it was so incredibly difficult to even pretend that he was intimidated, especially by _Mazikeen_ of all people. The very demon who he saw born before his eyes and who pledged her entire life to him. 

She stopped only a few feet in front of him. Raising a scarred eyebrow and snarling, a silent question resting in the air between them. 

Lucifer leaned against his car and crossed his arms, he spoke slowly so as to not attraction and met her intense gaze. 

“I told her.”

Maze’s left eye twitched dangerously. “Why the _fuck-_ ”

“She had a right to know Maze,” Lucifer gnarred. “She more than anyone and you know it.”

But Maze wasn’t in the mood to listen. 

She stepped away and flung her hands up into the air with a scoff. “Great, now she’s gonna hate me. Thanks for that _asshole_."

Lucifer forced a dry laugh, the demon could be so unbelievable sometimes, it truly amazed him. 

“Oh don’t you dare try to blame that on me Mazikeen,” He said, pushing off the car and towering over her. She bared her teeth at him in response. “After all, I’m not the one who up and left.”

Maze stumbled back a few steps as if she were just slapped. 

Her body went lax and began to tremble erratically. 

And had it been anyone else, Lucifer would have thought she was on the verge of tears. Forcing herself to be strong and keep the moisture inside of her body. But Lucifer knew better, he knew Maze. 

She was forcing every muscle in her body not to reach over and beat him senseless. 

“I _know_ you’re not blaming me for leaving Chloe and Trix,” She spat out after a couple of minutes, pointing a razor-sharp nail in Lucifer’s face. “In all my existence I only asked you for one thing. _One_ thing and you couldn’t even give me that.” 

Lucifer shrunk into himself and avoided Maze’s eye. 

She scoffed and moved forward, purposefully stepping on his foot -red bottoms be damned. 

“You ruined everything for me and I hate you.” She looked up and was ready to see vengeance in his face. 

Instead, she choked on her breath and felt her anger seep out of her body. 

Maze really did stumble back this time when she saw the briefest flash of guilt pool in the devil's eyes. 

Those dark brown, almost black orbs shone in aversion and regret, and something else that was so inexplicably… _human_ it was hard to tell. Maze frowned and stepped closer to inspect it, never before had he shown such emotions. And if he did, they sure as hell weren’t this obvious; and he didn't dare show it in front of her.

Sensing Maze’s curiosity, Lucifer turned his head in a huff; shielding himself from her intense gaze. 

“Feel what you want Mazikeen, I no longer care,” He said, before turning back around. A sort of bored expression falling into place across his features. “That’s not why I called you here.”

His eyelids fluttered closed as his Adam’s apple bobbed frantically and Maze knew he was done toying with her. 

Because that’s all he was doing, letting her have her fun. 

She growled and moved to lean against his car next to him, making an effort to press her boots against the door. Glad she had stepped through that patch of mud while on her way over to yell at him. 

“Spill,” Maze commanded, watching the humans with twisted eyes. 

Lucifer watched her from the corner of his eye as he spoke. 

“Michael came down to visit me an-”

 _“What?”_ Maze blurted, catching the attention of a couple of passersby. “Mr. Daddy-Let-Me-Kiss-Your-Holy-Ass? _That_ fucker ? He showed up?”

Lucifer threw his back in laughter, Maze always did hate Michael. Not that he blamed her. 

“Yes -and before you throw a fit just know this is what happens when you don’t keep in touch,” He chastised, enjoying how she could only glare and flip him off. He sighed dramatically and pressed a finger to his cheek, as if deep in thought. “Now then, as I was saying. He arrived but didn’t know where to find me. Apparently, I’ve changed so much that it’s difficult to pinpoint me.”

Maze snorted, Lucifer pointedly ignored her. 

“So he asked Azrael,” He sighed.

Maze winced almost _(almost)_ sympathetically.

She liked Azrael, she wasn’t like any of his other stuck up siblings. The angel was fun to tease and could actually take a joke; it had been a couple of hundred years since she had last seen her though. 

“And she panicked because Michael forgets that she’s _Azrael_ and she ended up hurting children on accident, but he was there as a buffer. And she ended up curing them so que sera, sera. This has nothing to do with the story, by the way, I just thought you should know.” Lucifer whispered, smirking as if just revealing family gossip. 

Maze had to force herself not to smile, it wasn’t fair that any and all animosity disappeared like nothing. 

_“Lucifer.”_ She said, gently -or, as gently as Mazikeen could get- digging her elbow into his ribs. 

Said man preened and lolled his head to the side.

“Azrael found me and warned me about him, but it turns out he just came to give me some advice,” Lucifer continued. “He wanted to prevent certain events from occurring. Apparently, our future selves were a tad bit too dramatic for his tastes.” 

Mazes eyes widened. “He told you to tell Chloe.” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“And that Pierce- well, Cain, killed Charlotte.”

After a few minutes, Maze spoke up again.

She had her arms crossed over another and was tapping a heel against the gravel impatiently. It was only then that Lucifer noticed that Maze had decided to go sans makeup and for the first time in her life, dark eyebags decorated her face. Tiredness was never an expression that Maze wore well, her features were never made for such an emotion after all. She was created for torture, pleasure and pain. 

All in that order. 

“Aren’t you worried that your Dad planned all this?” She asked, her voice raising an octave as if the man in front of her were a petulant child. “That he sent your brother down just to fuck with you?” 

Lucifer leaned back calmly with an easy smirk. 

“No,” He glanced up at the sky and heaved a sigh. “Michael’s always been a terrible liar. His eyes always gave him away, far too emotional for his own good.” Was all he said and chuckled darkly. 

Maze nodded and looked away, a steady smile beginning to rise on her lips at the sight before her. 

Chloe wobbling over to them, hair a mess and dark bags under her red-rimmed eyes. But at least she looked better off than when she was dry heaving on the side of the road; Lucifer had to step on his feet to fight the urge to rush over and help her. He knew his presence would do more harm than good, but at least Ella showed up just in time. 

Lucifer made a note to stop by a drug store when this was all over. Making sure to pick up Advil and strong cold medicine for Chloe, and some of those ice tea lemonades Trixie enjoyed so much. 

Maze whistled lowly at the blonde and chuckled darkly. “You look like shit Decker.”

Chloe didn’t seem to take offense, far too used to the demon's bluntness to take anything she said to heart. 

“Thanks, Maze.” She said with a dry huff. 

“I’m serious.”

“I thought as much.” 

Mazes eyes were sly and mischievous, but one fearful look from Chloe had her stiff as a board and frantically avoiding the woman’s gaze. Chloe was fisting her shirt and was clenching her jaw hard, and she was breathing far too heavy to be considered healthy. 

She was radiating fear -that much both devil and demon could tell- it practically dripped off her clothes and seeped out of her as the seconds ticked by. 

Not only that, but she was doing an amazing job at avoiding looking at Lucifer. 

“So...you’re a demon?” Chloe asked, voice firm and stable - going against her wild, frantic eyes and rumpled look she certainly wasn’t going to have trademarked anytime soon. 

Maze eyed the blonde slowly and made sure to choose her words delicately. A freaked out Chloe Decker was entertaining-sure, but only for a few minutes. And right now, the woman was tethering dangerously close to bat shit insane.

And that wasn’t fun for anybody. 

“A really nice one,” Chloe raised an eyebrow incredulously and Maze sighed. “Okay not nice, but I’m not as bad as I used to be.” 

Lucifer snorted and shoved the demon on the head and stuck out his tongue when she scowled in retaliation. 

Chloe had to remind herself that he was the devil and that she was deathly afraid of him 

She rolled up her sleeves and swept hair out of her face tiredly. Letting out a shaky breath she forced the words out of her mouth. “So, Pierce isn’t here yet, Ella said she called him and he said he was on his way,” She focused in on Maze and the demon looked away. “Look I can’t... _deal_ with this right now, a part of me thinks this is just a nightmare and I’ll wake up soon,” Chloe mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her palm. 

Maze moved to wrap an arm around the other woman's’ tense shoulder. She froze and her smirk dimmed when the latter stepped back, terror secured back in place. 

The demon bowed her head. “Sorry, Chlo.” 

The blonde took a few shuddering breaths and bit the inside of her cheek harshly to stable herself. She exhaled through her mouth and worked up the nerve to lock eyes with Lucifer.

Said man stiffened and let his arms fall straight to his sides, a small bead of sweat began to trickle down his neck in sheer nervousness. 

“C’mon,” She motioned with her fingers for Maze and Lucifer to follow. “You’re explaining it to them,” Chloe said, pointing straight at Lucifer, and walking away. 

And like the obedient devil and demon, they followed. 

Maneuvering through the thinning crowd -crime scenes weren't at all what they were cracked up to be, a few bystanders decided- they were all able to easily spot Ella and Dan in only a few minutes. They were both standing near a police car and shifting nervously. 

“Hello Daniel, Mrs. Lopez,” Lucifer greeted, sending them each a polite tilt of the head, Maze laughed lowly. “How’re we doing this evening?”

Dan clenched his jaw and Ella squeezed her eyes shut; Maze chuckled. 

_“Both of you.”_ Chloe warned, deciding to stand next to Dan and tapping her foot impatiently on the gravel. “Don’t start.” 

Both devil and demon ducked their heads slightly. 

Dan seemed to tire out of waiting, taking to stepping close to Lucifer and staring up at him with red-rimmed, frantic eyes. Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed when he was hit with the overpowering stench of coffee and sweat that radiated off the man. 

But he tried his best not to show it. 

“Who killed her?” Dan didn't hesitate in taking hold of Lucifer’s jacket and shaking him rapidly. “Tell me Lucifer!”

Ella was taken aback, never before had she seen Dan loose control so fast- if ever. Yet right now was trembling head to toe and dripping sweat all over the place. Ella shot Maze a look before moving forward to comfort the man. 

“Dan calm d-” 

Dan whipped around so fast Ella was afraid he broke his neck.

“I’m not gonna calm down until someone tells me what the hell happened.” He demanded, spit leaking out of his mouth in his outburst. 

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose and let a frustrated huff escape her lips. She could understand Dan’s grief, but honestly; they were supposed to be the professionals. Blowing up and bickering with one another wouldn’t be doing anyone any sort of good, least of all Charlotte. 

She sighed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Dan-”

Dan shrugged her hand off, roughly shoving her arm to the side and breathing intensely. “I swear to god, don’t-” 

_“Daniel.” ___

__Everyone turned towards Lucifer in varying ranges of shock. He was glaring daggers at Dan, having moved in front of him and acting as sort of a shield for Chloe. He had Dan's arm in a death grip and appeared to be on the verge of twisting it. Dan showed to be having issues keeping the hurt from his face._ _

__Lucifer spoke with the faintest of grins, but there was no humor in his voice._ _

__“I understand your grief and your frustration, believe you me.” He turned his head to the side and glowered. “But I would advise you not to lash out on the Detective or Ms. Lopez again. You are not alone in your suffering, so I recommend that you do not take your pain out on them, understand?”_ _

__No one spoke for a while, only Dans ragged breaths filling their silences. Lucifer’s voice was enough to frighten anyone from making any sudden movements. And although impossible; it seemed as if he had grown taller. Overlooking Dan and inclining their faces so close, Dan could feel Lucifer’s hot breath hit his cheek._ _

__

__While still behind Lucifer, Chloe could finally see why this man was the devil_ _

__Dan nodded and bit his tongue, refusing to allow the small whimper escape his throat.  
Lucifer sensed the man's submission and smiled coyly down at the human. He released his hold on Dans' arm, stepped back -careful to avoid smacking into Chloe- and all tension was gone with a wave of his regal hand. _ _

__“Good,” He winked at Maze and beamed at Ella, smile faltering as his eyes met Dans’. The human was rubbing his arm and muttering under his breath but didn’t dare break eye contact with Lucifer._ _

__“Now then,” Lucifer clapped his hands together loudly, grinning madly. “Where were we?”_ _

__Then he told them._ _

__He told them how Peirce was the Sinnerman the whole time, just o get to Lucifer because of the man's’ connections, more or less. (Making one human realize he was the devil was more than enough for one night.) Of how all the murders traced back to Peirce and how he was more than willing to hide behind a mask the entire time, answering phone calls and consoling victims._ _

__He told them about how Peirce was about to leave once he realized Lucifer could not give him what he wanted, but the he managed to convince the man to stay -he waved away the questions as to why, telling them it wasn’t important and please, don’t interrupt. It’s rude -and one thing spiraled into another and here we are._ _

__Lucifer said how there was a long and complicated history between Peirce and Amenadiel -or well, Pierce and his entire _family_ And that Amenadiel and Pierce had been fighting for a while now, and Pearce took it a step too far, but would not divulge into greater detail. _ _

__Dan flared up and stepped in front of him, demanding that he tell him why his girlfriend was dead and why _his_ brother was involved with it. Maze snickered when Lucifer merely scoffed and shoved the man in the chest a good couple steps back. Lucifer tittered and reminded Dan of his place and if he wanted to be apart of the group that he was to never again touch his suit; which was worth more than anything in his closet thank you very much. _ _

__He looked at Ella, glared at Dan and could only assure them that he had good reasons for keeping information from them._ _

__Chloe looked away in shame the entire time he told them this._ _

__It wasn’t fair that she knew everything while Ella and Dan were kept in the dark. (And Chloe had made damn sure Lucifer told her everything) From Pierce being Cain and longing to remove his mark to finally die; to his sick, twisted infatuation with her. She knew everything and could only watch as Lucifer once again promised them that they knew everything that they needed to in order to finally capture Peirce and make him pay._ _

__And that they just had to trust him_ _

__Like _that_ worked out. _ _

__It didn’t hurt in the slightest when Dan tried to jump on him, fists ready to strike- and strike hard. It took both Maze and Chloe to hold him back in an attempt to not cause a scene._ _

__He seemed to have some trouble with the fact that he had to trust _Lucifer_ , of all people, after just hearing that it was because of _his_ brother, and _his_ connections that Charlotte was dead. _ _

__And the worst thing that killed him? The rich asshole didn’t even _flinch._ Didn’t reflexively take a step back or even blink as his fast came so close to breaking his precious nose. _ _

__It was the final nail in the coffin and Dan had to be brought to the side of the road to calm down._ _

__Lucifer groaned and looked around helplessly. Pierce would be showing up soon and the last thing he needed was everyone at odds with him. First Chloe wasn’t even looking at him, Maze was on the verge of snapping his neck in two, and now Dan seemed to pick up blaming him for everything again._ _

__But at least Ella had believed him._ _

__She looked up at Lucifer with fond, sad eyes. Grinning weakly and it made his chest tighten._ _

__“I trust you Lucifer, I know you loved her.” She said, watching as Dan chugged a bottle of water and an aspirin Chloe gave him. “I know you wouldn’t lie.”_ _

__She bumped their hips and Lucifer chuckled._ _

__He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and leaned back. “Thank you, Ms. Lopez,” His eyes soon wondered to her bare neck and he furrowed his brows. “You’re not wearing your cross?”_ _

__Ella flushed pink and worried her lower lip between her teeth. “I’m kinda...mad at your dad right now. It’s a whole thing, and this-” She gestured to the scene before her, Charlotte dead and immobile. “-Really isn’t helping,” She said with a sniff._ _

__Lucifer nodded and awkwardly patted her head and Ella couldn’t help but smile._ _

__Maze and Chloe soon reappeared, the latter looking pissed beyond while the former looked ready to drop dead. Dan trailed behind them, having the courtesy to look sheepish and embarrassed._ _

__“Are you ready to cooperate?” Lucifer asked, smirking. “Or do you still need to be in time out longer?”_ _

__Chloe didn’t give Dan the chance to respond. “Look, we _need_ a plan. Pierce is coming soon and I want to catch him here, I don’t want to let him walk.” She said, looking around for ideas._ _

__“He doesn’t know we know,” Maze piped up. “Let’s use it.”_ _

__Everyone collectively nodded._ _

__“I should be the one who talks to him,” Lucifer said with a sniff. “He trusts me the most, however, I think Daniel should be as far away from him as possible.”_ _

__Dan made a noise of object but no one paid him any mind._ _

__Chloe crossed her arms and tapped her nails against her arms in thought. “Do you think we have enough to at least detain him?”_ _

__Lucifer and Chloe both turned towards Ella expectantly._ _

__She shook her head. “Sorry guys but we need more than Lucifer’s word, we need the bullet,” Maze came closer and placed an arm around her shoulder, slumping her body down against the smaller woman. Ella grunted but didn’t make any effort to shrug her off._ _

__Chloe raised an eyebrow and shot them a look but decided to keep her mouth shut for a moment._ _

__“And the gun, or else we can’t touch him.” She continued. _“And_ we can’t exactly place him, he can just say it’s a coincidence.” _ _

__Everyone collectively groaned._ _

__Lucifer snapped his fingers and tapped his foot. “What if he confessed?”_ _

__Dan rolled his eyes and exhaled. Glaring at Lucifer as if he were an intolerable child who spoke nothing but nonsense._ _

__“He’s not just going to confess.” He said with a snort. “It’s never be that easy.”_ _

__Maze stepped forward, untangling herself from Ella and stalking towards the man in slow and easy steps. Her heels clicking with every movement. Lucifer smirked as he watched the demon scare Daniel; Ella shuffled nervously from foot to foot, and Chloe wished this were all a nightmare._ _

__“Pierce is bat shit _crazy_ , Dan,” Maze cooed, raking a sharp nail across the mans cheek -painfully slow. Reveling in the way he shuddered in fear. “He tried to kill Amenadiel and didn’t bother to hide any evidence. Trust me, he’s long _gone.”__ _

__She leaned away and guided herself to Lucifer’s side, purely on instinct._ _

__Lucifer smirked. “And I’m also known to be rather convincing.”_ _

__Dan swallowed hard and nodded. He ran a hand through his hair roughly and pulled at the ends. “Okay, but we need to make sure we get him here,” He said. “I don’t want him to walk away.”_ _

__Ella hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, “We will Dan, but you need to calm down and stay out of the way,” She cooed in a small, gentle voice, feeling a bit bad she had to say it that way. “No offense but can’t afford you blowing up and jeopardizing this, sorry.” She corrected._ _

__Dan agreed, sank to the ground and cradled his head in his open palms._ _

__Maze suddenly jumped forward, startling both Chloe and Ella. Lucifer seemed busy inspecting his chipped painted nails to notice her._ _

__She sniffed the air and leaned back, craning her neck to get a peek at something up ahead. Her tongue snaked out and licked her teeth, something vicious gleamed in her eye._ _

__“He’s here bitches.” The demon said with a wicked grin._ _

__Everyone turned to look, and standing not too far away was Pierce. He was talking to a medic and rubbing his chin, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Chloe felt a sudden rage flood her chest as she watched the man walk around, the nerve he had was astonishing._ _

__She rubbed her eyes and restrained her breathing, making sure she was calm enough to speak; and ignored Lucifer watching her with concern._ _

__“Okay, Ella,” Chloe pointed to the woman in question. “Get the bullet and make sure it’s from Pierces gun, don’t mess with the blood though.”_ _

__Ella nodded, pulling her bag close to her chest._ _

__Chloe turned to the left._ _

__“Maze, you and I will stand close by in case Pierce tries to make a run for it,” Maze smirked and cracked her neck. Chloe sighed and patted Dan on the back. “Dan, please just stay by the car and try not to look at Charlotte or Pierce.”_ _

__The man wanted to argue but decided it wasn’t worth the effort and agreed._ _

__Everyone turned to head in their own directions, with Maze tagging behind Chloe and Lucifer following suit. The woman stopped and turned towards the devil, taking a few steady breathes to lock eyes with him._ _

__“Lucifer?” She said, chapped lips moving slowly._ _

__Lucifer smiled warmly. “Detective?”_ _

__They blinked owlishly at each other, and Maze nearly shoved their faces together._ _

__Instead, Chloe took in one last shuddering breath and dug her nails deep into her palm. She knew she may regret this, but right now, she didn’t really care._ _

__“Do what you need to do.” Was all she said._ _

__Lucifer didn’t seem at all taken aback, he only grinned and bowed his head._ _

__“With _pleasure.”__ _

__

__~.~_ _

__

__Chloe felt like she was on the verge of throwing up again._ _

__Which was odd since she hadn’t eaten anything in hours, and there was nothing in her stomach anymore to cause discomfort. But walking through a sea of medics and police -she was tucked behind Lucifer, holding hands with Ella, and could feel Maze’s breathe tickle the back of her neck. But she couldn't muster up the energy to care- Chloe was struck with the impromptu urge to curl up into a ball and rot._ _

__It was all too much, far too much to handle at once._ _

__But she knew she couldn't break down, she had business to take care of._ _

__The four of them walked to Charlotte’s body and took a couple of minutes to just look. Chloe was silently hoping that maybe the woman had shaken off whatever had killed her and was up and walking. Lucifer and Maze were just looking for anything out of the ordinary._ _

__Ella pulled out a pair of latex gloves, mouthed one last ‘Good Luck’ crouched down, and got to work._ _

__Lucifer seemed to be in a daze, eyes out of focus and shoulders unusually lax. Chloe watched as he moved from foot to foot, slow and steady as if trying to keep himself upright._ _

__He stopped moving all of a sudden, having spotted something of interest._ _

__Lucifer bent down and plucked something near Charlotte's body and held it up close to further inspect it. Maze and Chloe both peered above the man's’ shoulders to get a better look, having to use their tiptoes to even see it -curse the man’s height. Chloe couldn’t help but feel disappointed when she saw that it was only a feather. It was an elegant shade of black and was extremely long, but certainly, nothing to fret over._ _

__Chloe frowned when she noticed both Lucifer and Maze gawking at each other in complete disbelief._ _

__“What?” Chloe asked, not wanting to be left out again._ _

__She grunted in frustration when they didn’t even acknowledge her._ _

__Maze snatched the feather out of Lucifer's hand and toyed with the ends. “It's _Amenadiel’s?”__ _

__Lucifer chuckled darkly. “And here I thought Michael was just full of himself.”_ _

__Chloe pushed herself in between the two bodies and crossed her arms. She wasn’t about to be out of the loop again; for the _hundredth_ time. _ _

__“Amenadiel has wings?” She asked, looking up and Lucifer and frowning. "Since when?"_ _

__He smirked and chortled a bit at her expression. With her flushed face, slightly puffed out cheeks, and furrowed brows. Was it completely inappropriate that even after everything he still found Chloe so incredibly adorable?_ _

__Probably._ _

__“Well he is an angel Detective,” Lucifer said smoothly, taking back the feather from Mazikeen’s grip.“But he lost his abilities a while ago, can’t believe he got them back.” He said with a sniff._ _

__Chloe swallowed hard and felt her heart rate significantly increase, but for the most part, kept her composure in check._ _

__“What does this mean?” She asked._ _

__Maze and Lucifer exchanged a look._ _

__It was forbidden to talk about what transpired in the afterlife to humans; well...not really _forbidden._ Just that humans didn’t really have the mental capacity to truly understand and process what comes next. They tended to go a tad bit insane in preparation for the day their heart’s stops beating and blood stops traveling through their veins. _ _

__That and Gabriel threw a major tantrum when humans kept showing up to heaven, knowing of everything._ _

__So he stopped._ _

__Lucifer took a step, arm out ready to place it on Chloe’s shoulder in comfort and tell her that he couldn’t really go into great detail because Gabriel beat the _shit_ out of him last time he told a human too much about heaven. But that he would gladly make an exception for her if she so desired to know. _ _

__But Chloe flinched and took two large steps back before he could get close._ _

__Maze let a small hiss and spun on her heels, cringing awkwardly to herself._ _

__Lucifer’s hand fell through the empty space where Chloe once stood, and he stumbled forward. He blinked a good couple of times as if to make sure that really just happened. When he realized that yes, it _did,_ Lucifer licked his lips and took a good few steps back as well. _ _

__He graced Chloe with the tiniest of grins that made the woman bite her lip in guilt._ _

__Lucifer opened his mouth before shutting it close and swallowing back his words. He ran a hand through his hair and gazed down at the woman through his thick eyelashes, eyes crinkling in the corners._ _

__“That Charlotte is resting very comfortably and you needn’t worry about her.”_ _

__Was all he said before turning and walking over to Peirce, stuffing the feather into his back pocket. Chloe watched his back until he was finally standing next to Peirce and seemed to be talking calmly to the man._ _

__Maze shoved her forward and snickered._ _

___“Rejected_ by Chloe fucking Decker.” She hissed the woman’s ear before sauntering off to god knows where. Cackling like a madwoman the entire time. _ _

__Chloe tugged her top closer to her body and heaved a sigh._ _

__This night was going to be the death of her._ _

__

__~.~_ _

__Pierce was staring at his hands when Lucifer caught up to him._ _

__It was a pitiful sight, to have to watch the muscular man curl up into himself. Although, not really pitiful -more pathetic than anything else. And it made Lucifer want to snicker to himself and snap a picture and post it everywhere for all to see._ _

__But Lucifer wasn’t in a very humorous mood._ _

__He instead pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket of his jacket and his lighter, beyond grateful he thought ahead and brought them. He lit one up he inhaled the thick smoke and held his breath, allowing the thick smoke to waft in his lungs before releasing it in one heavy exhale._ _

__Pierce let out a startled gasp and almost tripped over his boots. He tried to recover with a shaky nod to the head and a twist of his lips._ _

__“Hey.” He greeted, voice raw and irritated._ _

__He cleared it and the tips of his ears flushed pink._ _

__Lucifer pretended not to notice and only titled up his head in greeting. He held out a cigarette for Pierce to take, nearly crushing the damn thing in his hands when the man waved him off and grunted. He took another long drag and forced himself to _calm down.__ _

__Pierce ran a tongue across his chapped lips and glanced at Lucifer._ _

__“Do we know what happened? With Charlotte? _Anything?”_ He asked, bloodshot eyes roaming across the other man’s face. _ _

__Lucifer’s eyes widened, just the smallest bit. And he certainly had to hand it to the man, with his furrowed brows and words that dripped with concern -he certainly had talent._ _

__Although he _did_ have thousands of years to practice. _ _

__“Ms. Lopez is searching for the bullet, she hopes we can find a match to the type of weapon soon,” Lucifer said, eyes trained in front of him._ _

__Pierce swallowed hard. “Any witnesses?”_ _

__Lucifer eyed the man and shook his head slowly. Whirling around to get a better look, Lucifer whistled at Pierce's attire and snickered._ _

__“You look…” He began, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice._ _

__Pierce rolled his eyes. “I know,” He said while running a hand through his messy shirt. “It’s been a rough night.”_ _

__Lucifer chuckled. “Apparently.”_ _

__Both men stood in silence for a while, Lucifer smoking his cigarette to the tip and throwing it away. He crushed it with the end of his shoe and imagined that it was Pierce's fathead._ _

__He lit up another and spoke. “My brother came to visit me.”_ _

__Pierce made a choking sound in the back of his throat. He spun around to face Lucifer and asked in a strangled tone. “Amenadiel?”_ _

__Lucifer scowled and blew smoke in Pierce's’ face. Apparently, it didn’t take much to rile the man up, which only meant that he had to be more careful as to what said. He couldn’t set Peirce off too soon, it would compromise everything._ _

__Unfortunately, patience was not his strong point._ _

___“Michael.”_ Lucifer clarified. “Michael came to visit me.”_ _

__Pierce’s lips turned up into a grimace. “Was he the one that threw you out of heaven?”_ _

__“The very one.”_ _

__“Oh yeah, I hate that guy.” He said with a frown. “All high and mighty.”_ _

__Lucifer snorted and took another quick puff of his cigarette._ _

__He could see Maze’s figure from the corner of his eye, and could practically see her twitching with agitation. It brought a smile to face and even drew out a snicker from his lips. Pierce watched him with wry eyes before opening his mouth to speak._ _

__“My marks' gone.”_ _

__Lucifer inhaled intensely and ended up sputtering out smoke._ _

___“What?”_ He asked with rough breath._ _

__Pierce rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, displaying a bare, muscular arm. Lucifer noticed the green, blue veins that continued to pulse erratically and was suddenly struck with the very real possibility that Peirce could now die._ _

__“I don’t understand,” Lucifer mumbled to himself as he poked Pierces’ arm and searched for any sign of irregularity. _“How?”__ _

__“I have a theory,” Peirce began, stuffing his hands in the back pocket of his jeans and straightening his back. “Why it disappeared, why you got your wings back, and why your devil face went away.”_ _

__Lucifer’s brows furrowed. “Do tell.”_ _

__“What do we have in common?” When Lucifer only blinked, Peirce rolled his eyes and rocked his shoulders. _“Chloe.”__ _

__Lucifer openly bristled at the woman’s name left the other man's mouth._ _

__“What _about_ her?” He grumbled.. _ _

__“She’s the reason why my mark's gone,” Pierce said with a crazed look in his eye. “It’s her love Lucifer. That’s why your wings came back and why your devil face left.”_ _

__Both men stared at each other for a few minutes, until Lucifer's laughter rang out in the open air._ _

__It took awhile for him to finally calm down, but when he did, he managed to speak in between breathless chuckles._ _

__“That _is_ a lovely theory,” Lucifer wheezed, wiping a fake tear off his cheek. “Shame we can’t prove it.” _ _

__Peirce growled. "Lucifer, _listen,"_ He urged. "It makes sense."_ _

__Lucifer waved his words off and stopped laughing. Peirce had pushed it too far and now he needed to pay. It was one thing when it just him and his brother Peirce was after._ _

__But _Chloe?__ _

__“What did you do Pierce?” Lucifer muttered into the open air, all trace of humor gone._ _

__Said man stopped pacing and froze mid step. "What?"_ _

__Lucifer threw his bud on the ground and stepped into Peirce's' face. "I asked," He grasped the mans' wrist in a death grip._ _

__"What. Did. You. _Do?"__ _

__He leaned in close, so their foreheads barely touched and grounded out each word as forcefully as he could. Forcing Peirce to lock eyes with him as he hummed out his next words._ _

__“Tell me, Pierce,” Lucifer said, voice silky and slow and enough to make Peirce’s blood turn cold. “What _do_ you desire?”_ _

__No matter how hard Peirce tried to avoid locking eyes with the man - _devil_ \- in front of him, he soon found himself staring into intense red orbs and opening his mouth to speak. Words tumbling out against his will and sweat beginning to pour down from his forehead and down his neck. _ _

__“To die.” He whispered, lips trembling and teeth clattering. “I want to die.”_ _

__Lucifer grinned, it was large and bright and it made Pierce want to look away but he _couldn't.__ _

__“And what would you do achieve it?” He asked with a tilt to the head, smile turning sharp and threatening. “Would you kill Charlotte?”_ _

__Pierce shook his head rapidly. “I was aiming for your brother.”_ _

__“Ah, but she got in the way, didn’t she?” Lucifer tisked, hands shoved deep into his pockets “Pesky, _frail_ , little things humans are, aren’t they?” He cooed. _ _

__“I didn’t _want_ to kill her.”_ _

__Lucifer stepped on his shoes -he was so, _so_ close. _ _

__“So you ran away and came back to pretend you didn’t.”_ _

__Pierce nodded and gritted his teeth._ _

__It was ridiculous how much effort was going into breaking free of the man's’ trance - Peirce thought to himself. Fists trembling, Peirce tried his hardest to look away- to break free._ _

___Something._ _ _

__And both ignored the many eyes trained on them._ _

__A small crowd had begun to form around the two as they spoke. Chloe was already taking out her handcuffs and Maze was wordlessly reaching for her knives tucked inside her jacket. Ella was holding a hand to her mouth as silent tears poured down her cheeks, still hunched over Charlotte and crying into the woman's’ lap._ _

__No one noticed Dan raising his gun._ _

__Or pointing it at Peirce’s chest._ _

__“YOU KILLED HER?” He screamed, hands shaking all over the damn place and eyes beginning to water. “ YOU FUCKING KILLED HER?”_ _

__Chloe let out a strangled gasp and nearly dropped the handcuffs in panic, she rushed towards Dan and stopped a good few feet away. Maze cursed under her breath and moved towards the men hastily._ _

__Lucifer frowned and stepped away from Peirce._ _

__Although every fiber in his body was telling him that Dan didn't have the _balls_ to shoot, and that he had absolutely nothing to worry about because honestly -it was _Dan.__ _

__But Lucifer knew that crazed look in Dan's eye all too well._ _

___“Daniel.”_ Lucifer warned, arms raised in a show of alliance. "You need to calm down now alright? I promise this will all be resolved, but you need to step back."_ _

__But the man wasn't listening. He was glaring at Peirce and slowly raising his gun, large tears beginning to stream down his face. Both men locked eyes and Dan almost pulled the trigger when he noticed the blank look in Pierce's face, no signs of remorse in those orbs._ _

__Chloe raised her arms and felt her throat tighten. “Dan don’t do it!” She begged, her own eyes glistening with tears. “Please _don’t,_ think of Trixie!” _ _

__Dan flinched at that, but didn’t dare lower his weapon_ _

__A large part of Chloe knew that wouldn't shoot, he just wouldn't. It was _Dan,_ the same man who dressed up as a Bunny for Easter for Trixie and bought extra pudding just for himself. He proposed to her in a nice restaurant full of flowers and candles and cried when he stumbled into the hospital room and held Trixie for the first time. _ _

__But he just had that look in his eye of a man willing to throw away everything._ _

__And that scared her more than anything._ _

__Dans' hitched breaths were all Chloe could hear as she moved closer, placing one foot slowly in front of the other. She was almost in arms reach of the gun he was lowering before Peirce spoke._ _

___“Yes.”_ He rasped._ _

__And it was far too late to do anything when Dan screamed, pulled the trigger and Peirce went down._ _

___Smiling._ _ _

__

__~.~_ _

__

__Lucifer swore he just blinked._ _

__He blinked and then Peirce was on the ground clutching his side and Maze was pushing Dan down onto the ground. He was openly sobbing and his shoulder's racked with each cry; Chloe was handcuffing him and reading him his rights in a weak voice, other officers coming along to drag the man away. Chloe was crying large tears but still kept her face stoic and professional._ _

__And Lucifer hated how much she was being put through._ _

__A couple of medics rushed over but Peirce shouted at them to back off, coughing up blood as he did so and scaring them to death. He pulled out his own gun and only then did they wander back, not knowing what to with themselves._ _

__Maze kicked Peirce in the ribs and spat on his face, she turned to Lucifer and gave him a look. He caught sight of Ella's face briefly in the crowd, and of Charlotte being hauled onto an ambulance._ _

__Lucifer sighed and made the short distance back to Peirce._ _

__He was now crouched down in front of the man. Elbows resting on his knee and leaning casually against his fist, eyes indolently raking over the man's figure and taking a special interest in his bloodied shirt._ _

__“Happy to die aren’t we?” Lucifer drawled out, picking lint off the dying man's shirt lazily. "Would have thought you'd show even some disappointment."_ _

__He smirked when Peirce choked up blood in response._ _

__“Say what you want Lucifer, I don’t care.” He gurgled. Spitting out blood and spraying it everywhere, some splatters landing on Lucifer’s shirt._ _

__His top lip curled in revulsion and Pierce felt cold satisfaction settle in his chest._ _

__“I’m finally going to rest.” He said in between strained pants. _“Finally.”__ _

__A twisted, giddy smile twisted at the mans' lips as he closed his eyes. Thousands of ways he had attempted to end his life and all it took was one weak man to put an end to everything. Maybe he should have tested Dan sooner; Peirce laughed at the thought._ _

__Lucifer watched him in odd fascination and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He clicked his tongue and touched a finger to his cheek._ _

__“How are you so sure where you’re going?” He asked._ _

__The look Pierce shot him was enough to raise a chuckle out of Lucifer, needing to cover his mouth to hide his laughter. Pierce inhaled deeply and forced the last bits of irritation to leave his body._ _

__He was finally dying -after thousands of years of suffering- and Lucifer Morningstar was _not_ running it for him. Pierce shut his eyes and let his vision blur, grinning to himself as he felt his blood beginning to leave his body and pool across the ground. _ _

__He would relish the sensation of dying to his very last breath._ _

__“You...said humans send themselves to hell out of guilt,” Peirce mumbled. coy smile tainting his bloodied lips. “And I...don’t have any.”_ _

__Lucifer blinked._ _

__And smiled._ _

__Pierce did not like that smile one bit._ _

__Lucifer rose gracefully and began rapping his shoe on the gravel, inches from Pierces’ head. “Well, you _didn’t_ ,” He said, eyes locking with the man on the ground and flaring red. _ _

__“Not until you shot Charlotte dead.”_ _

__Pierce’s breath hitched and he found himself swallowing his own blood. His eyebrows shot into his hairline and soon his was shoving a hand to his chest in vain to stop the bleeding. A startled noise left his throat when he realized he had no energy and all he could do was lay there and look at Lucifer._ _

__Lucifer bent down and chuckled._ _

__“And there we have it,” He exhaled dreamily. “You all have the same look in your eyes when you finally realize where you’re going.”_ _

__Peirce continued to struggle, only barely lifting his arms off the ground and managing to shift a little to the right. Lucifer watched him with a bored expression as if Peirce were a rabid animal slowly dying._ _

__Pierce reached out and tugged on the cuffs of Lucifer's pants._ _

__He kicked him away._ _

__“And you’re wrong you know, about your little theory,” Lucifer continued as if not interrupted. “We aren’t worthy of Chloe’s love, not in the slightest. My devil face and your mark have nothing to do with it, your theory is just that.”_ _

__Lucifer could see the fight seep out of Peirce by the second. And by the way his eyelids flickered and his breathing became lax that the human only had a couple more minutes -tops- before he left to hell._ _

__The devil bent down once again and offered the dying human one last, twisted smirk._ _

__“It's a wonderful though, truly it is,” His eyes unconsciously wavered over to Chloe as he spoke. She was pushing stray hairs out of her face and calling -more like yelling at- someone on the phone, her eyes red and splotchy and sweat was pouring down her face._ _

__Lucifer shut his eyes and focused back on Peirce._ _

__“But I believe we get what we deserve, or what we believe we deserve.”_ _

__He leaned over the mans' face one final time, making sure he stepped on his fingers _hard_._ _

__“And _you_ deserve to rot in hell.” Lucifer whispered. _ _

__His eyes flared red and Peirce let out one more gurgled cough._ _

__And when he died Lucifer felt no remorse._ _

__He walked away with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his hair losing its edge and waving all over the place. He locked eyes with a medic and motioned to the still man with a fake frown. The medic shot him a desperate look before dashing off, dragging another one behind her, probably hoping she could revive him with a few plasters and gauges._ _

__He moved on, hoping to spot a familiar face in the mess of people. A few reporters and news anchors had started showing up by the masses. They were nothing but sharks, and a detective shooting another detective was their drop of blood._ _

__Wanting to get Chloe away and back home, Lucifer trudged forward._ _

__He nearly cried and sent a small thanks above when he saw Maze and Ella standing in front of a police car._ _

__Dan was inside in the back, head resting against the bars languishing as he stared at his shoes. Chloe was standing a little ways away, still on the phone and still tossing her hair away from her face with a frustrated hrumph._ _

__Honestly, at the way she treated her hair, she might as well just chop it all off._ _

__Lucifer settled in between the woman and the demon in silence. They both looked up and relaxed when they saw it was just Lucifer. Ella sniffed and leaned her head against his arm, she gave up trying to be strong and allowed herself to cry. Loud and open she sniffled and didn't bother covering her face._ _

__The devil stiffened uncomfortably as he let the human woman cry all over him._ _

__Maze gave him an unamused look, Lucifer pointedly ignored her and ran a hand through Ella’s messy hair. The demon turned around and noticed that Peirce was nowhere in sight, grim satisfaction was spread across her face as she turned around to watch Dan suffer._ _

__It felt as if she were watching one of Chloe's sad documentaries that she had been dying to see on Netflix and had begged Mazikeen to join her because she didn't want to watch it alone. With the way Dan hadn't stopped crying and the way he was slumped down in his seat, it made Maze wish she had a camera with her to sell to some studio._ _

__She turned to tell his to Lucifer when the sound of sizzling made her stop in her tracks._ _

__Looking up, she saw the edges of Lucifer's face burn red, peeling delicately away at his skin. His eyes switched from Chloe to Dan and even to Ella and when it spread up to his cheeks Maze knew what was going on._ _

___“Shit!”_ She screeched._ _

__And promptly tackled him to the ground._ _

__Lucifer landed with a huff as he felt the brutal impact of Mazes’ full weight knock him down. She clamored up his body so that her thighs were wrapped around his neck and her entire body coiled around his head. She shrugged off her jacket and threw it on him for good measure as well, pressing his cheek to the ground roughly._ _

__“Mazikeen!” The man hissed and attempted to struggle, but one sharp pinch from Mazikeens nails had him pinned down. “What is _wrong_ with-”_ _

__“Your devil face came back,” She hissed into his ear, fighting to pin him down back onto the ground. “I’m saving your ass, _again,_. So shut the hell up and stay still Lucifer or I swear to _fucking-”__ _

__"Guys?" Ella asked with a sniff. "You okay?"_ _

__Maze turned and flashed the young woman a dazzling grin. "Fine, just horny."_ _

__Lucifer made a small noise but it was drowned out by Maze closing his jaw shut. Ella gave them both a look and let out the smallest of grins. A light blushed dusted her cheeks as she watched Maze wiggle on top Lucifer, clearly trying to torture the man as much as possible._ _

__She giggled and shook her head in disbelief._ _

__Stopping when Chloe started walking their way._ _

__The woman was nothing short of a mess, but clearly, couldn't care less. Her hair was in greater disarray than it once was -if that was even possible- and her once clean button up was stained with dirt and even a bit of dried blood. She dragged her feet over to her friends -well, one friend, ex-husband, demon and the devil- and groaned when she saw that two of them were laying on the ground._ _

__"What are you two doing?" Chloe asked in an almost bored tone. “Two people just died.”_ _

__Make looked up and pursed her lips. "Uh, did Lucifer ever tell you about his devil face?" Chloe nodded. "Well, it showed up."_ _

__Chloe tugged on a blonde lock of hair and for the hundredth time that day prayed -for the hundredth time that day- that this was all a nightmare. And that if she pulled on her hair hard enough she would wake up on the couch with her head on Lucifer's leap and Trixie sprawled in between them both. Lucifer would wake up first but pretend to be asleep and just lay there and bask in the two human’s warmth, Chloe would get up and tuck a hair behind his ear and get the man to make breakfast for the three of them._ _

__But when she opened her eyes, Maze and Lucifer were still on the ground._ _

__The former wrapped around the latter like a snake. Ella was trying to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, but all she was doing was staining her cheeks red with burns._ _

__She rested her eyes for a moment before turning back towards the ground._ _

__"Lucifer?" She called out, nudging the man with her boot. "Get up."_ _

__Maze lifted her jacket and whispered something in the devil’s ear. He scrambled to get up and Chloe could have laughed, the big scary devil being afraid of some little human. And then he stood, his entire left side was dirtied and his hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions._ _

__It made it easier to talk to him._ _

__"We're gonna go back to your penthouse," She said, feeling much braver than what she actually felt. "And you're going to tell me everything._ _

__And when Lucifer nodded, Chloe really did laugh when fear shined brilliantly in his eyes._ _

__~.~_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is very late and im tired, i was gonna upload this tomorrow but i want to give you guys this bc you've suffered way too much
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed at least :)
> 
> my beta for this story was: RainbowBright333 on fanfic.net, 
> 
> Thank you all so so much, 
> 
> Goodnight


End file.
